


The Iron Trail

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends as children, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are forcibly parted when the Ackles move away.  They meet again years later under unusual circumstances, and their friendship is soon put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Trail

Eleven-year-old Jared Padalecki flung two snowballs at Jensen Ackles and ducked behind a tree.  "Can't hit me, Jen!"

  Jensen laughed as one snowball winged his side and dodged the other.  He scooped up a huge bunch of snow, forming it into a large ball, and then crept slowly toward Jared's hiding spot.  

Jared peeked around the tree, meeped and made a run for it.  "No, Jen!" he yelled, knowing he was going to get a snowball to the head.

  Pushing a burst of speed, Jensen took off after Jared and tackled him to the ground and thrust the snowball in Jared's face.  He laughed and kept Jared pinned in the snow for a few minutes before he flopped off, still laughing.

  Jared rolled around helplessly, before smacking Jensen when he finally was unpinned. He pouted at Jensen, lower lip quivering.  "You're too big!"    "Nah, you're just a pipsqueak, Jay."  

Jensen chuckled, moved to his side and reached out to shake Jared slightly.  "You hit me first."  

Jared blushed and nodded.  "Sorry, Jen.  If I hadn’t thrown the first snowball, I never would've hit you. Want to build a snowman?  My dad has an old hat he wants to get rid of!"  

"We can make the biggest snowman ever, " Jensen said, pushed to his feet and dusted himself off.

Jared bounced back to his feet and went through a careful investigation of the area to find the best place to build their snowman.  He finally selected a spot between two small trees and looked to Jensen for approval.  "Will here work?"

"Looks great."  Jensen started to pack snow into a ball and rolled it around.  "C'mon over and help.  We'll make it huge, Jay."

Jared ran to Jensen's side and helped him roll the ball until they couldn't move it another inch.  "Wow!  It's so big, Jen!"

Jensen laughed and said, "We may have to leave it right here...not quite as good a spot as yours."  He bit his lip, frowned and tried to move the snowball back toward Jared's chosen location.

"No, Jen, this is good," Jared said, beaming at his best friend.  "I like it.  Should we start on the middle section?" 

"Yeah!" Jensen said, hugging Jared briefly before moving away to start rolling another ball.  "We want it to be bigger than half, but not as big as the bottom one."

Jared nodded and helped Jensen with the second ball, tongue stuck out in concentration.  "My momma made pie.  Want some after we’re done?" 

Jensen grinned.  "Yeah, your mom's pie is the best."  They rolled the snow around and then stepped back.  "Think that's about right.  Now, we gotta get it on top of the bottom one."

Jared blinked and moved to one side.  "Tell me when, Jen!"

"Let's try now...get your hands under that side, and we'll lift it up."  Jensen crouched by the side furthest away from the base, knowing that he could lift more weight than Jared.

Jared heaved with Jensen, wobbling a little.  He wished he were as big and strong as Jensen.  "Is it high enough?"

 Jensen nodded, lifting his end a little higher and helping Jared angle his, so it ended up on top of the base.  "Looks good.  Now, we need one more for the head.  We might have to struggle to get the head on top."  

"You could lift me up, Jen," Jared said.  "You're strong enough."  He looked at his best friend with hazel eyes full of admiration. 

"Okay...let's get the head rolled up."  Jensen ruffled Jared's hair, hugging him close for a moment and then bending down to start making the next snowball.

Jared felt warm all over from where Jensen hugged him.  He rubbed his arms and gazed at Jensen for a moment, before shaking himself.  "What can I do?" 

Jensen smiled up at Jared.  "Why don't you grab some branches or twigs for the arms?"

"Right!"  Jared dashed off to find the best sticks ever for their snowman.     

Chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm, Jensen rolled the snowball until it was the right size and then left it where it was.  He needed Jared's help to get it on top of the others, so he turned and went looking for some small rocks to make the face.

Jared returned with his arms full of sticks, unable to decide which ones were perfect and trusting Jensen to choose.  "Jen?" 

"Wow," Jensen said, grinning and helping Jared spread the sticks out on the ground.  "So many choices, Jay. We're gonna have the best snowman."

Jared blushed and beamed at the same time.  "I wanted to make sure you liked the arms," he said.  "Did you find good rocks for the face?"

Jensen nodded.  "I think so.  Not too heavy, since we don't want them to fall off."  He chose a couple of the sticks and poked them into the sides.  "Wanna step back and see if you like the arms?"

Jared nodded and headed a few steps away, looking over them seriously.  He broke into a grin almost immediately and said, "I like those, Jen.  Can we get a broom for him?" 

"They look okay, then?" Jensen asked, tossing a bright smile at Jared.  "We can try and find a broom, but mom wouldn’t be happy if we used hers."

Jared nodded and made a face.  "How about Sue?  She always wants to help you."  He wrinkled his face in distaste. 

"What about her?" Jensen asked in confusion.  He was making a snowman with Jared, and the last thing he'd been thinking about was anyone else.

"She'll give you a broom.  You can get her to do anything," Jared said with a little pout.  

Jensen chuckled, blushing bright red and ducking his head.  "Yeah," he mumbled.  "I don't like it when she follows me around.  But Mom said it's because she likes me, and that she's from a good family.  Whatever that has to do with it."

Jared scowled and stuck one of the snowman's face parts on too hard.  "Momma told me your mom thinks you would be a good match for marriage. I don't want you to get married, Jen."  
   
Blinking, Jensen laughed and said, "I'm not gonna get married, Jay.  I'm only fourteen; that’s still too young, yet, and Sue will like someone else when I do get older."  He bumped Jared's shoulder and pulled out the piece Jared had stuck in too hard. He smoothed the snow before putting the piece back in.  

Jared bumped gently against Jensen.  "Don't ever leave me, Jen."  
   
"I don't plan on it, Jay.  We're gonna be best friends forever."  Jensen pulled Jared into a hard hug and then patted him on the back.  "What else do you think he needs?"

"A scarf!  He needs a scarf, Jen," Jared said.  "And a pipe."

Jensen grinned.  "Yeah, your dad smokes, right?  Can you get a pipe?  I'll grab an extra scarf from home."

Jared nodded, bumped Jensen and raced home to find a pipe. The snowman was going to be the best ever!  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared ran to Jensen's house, a small package clutched in one hand.  It was Jensen's fifteenth birthday, and Jared wanted to help make it fun for his best friend.  He bounded up the stairs and knocked at the door.  Jensen grinned when he heard the knocking at the door.  "I'll get it," he called, bounding through the house and yanking the front door almost off its hinges.  "Jay!"

"Jen!" Jared yelled and jumped into Jensen to give him a hug.  "You're old!"

"I am!" Jensen laughed and wrapped Jared up in his arms for a big hug, before setting his smaller friend down.  "Did your mom say you could come over and stay for the afternoon?"

"For your birthday, of course," Jared said.  He paused and looked at Jensen with big eyes.  "She said I needed to spend time with you while I could."

Jensen blinked at Jared.  "What did she mean?" he asked, linking his arm through Jared's and dragging him to the room he shared with his older brother, Joshua.

Jared shook his head and said, "I don't know, Jen."  He waved at Mrs. Ackles as they passed and then flopped on Jensen's bed.  "Are you getting a cake?"

"Mom said she baked me a special one, but I couldn't find it."  Jensen dropped onto the bed next to Jared, staring at the ceiling.  "She said we could have some after lunch today."

Jared turned and pressed his head against Jensen's shoulder.  "Happy Birthday, Jen.  I got you a gift."   
Jensen tilted his head to rest it on the top of Jared's.  "You didn't have to, but thanks, Jay.  You're my best friend; you know that, right?"

"You're mine, too, Jen," Jared said.  He shut his eyes and snuggled close, content just to be with Jensen.   
Staring at the ceiling, Jensen smiled while he thought of his birthday.  "I can't wait for spring, and when school is out, we can spend our time at the creek, fishing and swimming."

"If your dad doesn't want you working all the time," Jared said.  "You're getting big now... momma said so.  She said you might want to spend more time with girls and boys your age now."

Jensen wrinkled his nose.  "Why would I do that?   I like being with you."  

Jared lifted his head to gaze earnestly at Jensen.  "Promise not to go anywhere."  
 "Promise. Don't want to go anywhere without you," Jensen said earnestly. 

Jared pressed his head against Jensen's chest to listen to his comforting heartbeat.  "Should we go outside?"

"Yeah, but I wanna open my present," Jensen admitted with a grin.

Jared reluctantly sat up and offered Jensen his present: a carefully wrapped all-purpose knife with his name engraved on it.

Taking the package, Jensen opened it carefully and gasped softly.  "Jared, this is awesome."  He examined every inch of the knife before setting it gently aside and hugging Jared.

"I wanted something you could use.  Something for a grown-up," Jared said.

"Thank you.  It's the best gift ever."  Jensen stood and pulled Jared into his arms for the biggest hug ever. 

Jared buried himself in Jensen's hug, a warm feeling in his stomach.  "I wanted the best."

Jensen smiled, inhaled a deep breath and said, "It is.  Thank you.  What do you want to do?"

"It's your birthday, Jen," Jared said.  "You choose."

Jensen thought about it, wrinkling his nose and huffing out a breath.  "Just want to be with you."

Jared beamed and tugged at Jensen's hand.  "Want to fish?"  
   
"Yeah," Jensen said and squeezed Jared's hand.  "Let's go to our spot?"

Jared cheered and said, "I'll go get my pole, and meet you there!"

"I'll get our spot all set up for us." Jensen said.

Jared raced down the hall, with a yell back, "I may be there before you!"

"Never," Jensen challenged and scrambled for his stuff.  "Mom, Jared and I are going fishing," he called, before racing out the door.

They met almost at the same time at the river, both panting for breath.  Jared laughed and moved by the bank to stand with Jensen.  "You win," he said.

"Not by much.  You keep growing, and you're gonna start beating me."  Jensen grinned to show he didn't mind and started unpacking his gear.

"But it won't matter cause we're friends," Jared said, still shy of his gangly limbs.

Jensen shook his head. "Course not.  You're gonna be bigger than me...look at how big Jeff is."

Jared blushed and ducked his head.  "He doesn't like to play with me anymore.  Says I'm a baby."  
   
"You're not, but I just meant how tall he is," Jensen said.  

"Thanks, Jen," Jared said, casting his line.  "Are adults asking you now about growing up?"

"Yeah," Jensen admitted with a frown.  "Don't want to think about it."

"You're not ready?" Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. "Don't want to be yet.  Gotta be responsible and work and stuff.  People think you should get married, like Josh, and I'm just not ready."

Jared paled and nearly dropped his rod.  "Who- who do they want you to marry?"

"No one yet, but the time will come.  You even said that about Sue before."  Jensen wrinkled his nose at the thought. 

"No!  Don't ever get married, Jen!"  Jared sniffled, eyes filling.  
   
Jensen looked at Jared with a panicked gaze.  "Don't worry, Jay.  I don't plan on it."

"When my brother's friends started getting married, they never did anything but adult stuff anymore."  Jared sniffled again.  "You're my best, my only, friend, Jen."  
   
"You're my best friend, too, and I don't want to do anything without you," Jensen said.

Jared felt a warm glow of pride that Jensen still wanted to be his friend, despite his being a boy, and Jensen near a man. He blushed at the thought and recast his line.

Jensen smiled shyly and turned back to his line, casting it out and then settling in to try and concentrate on the fishing. He was glad that Jared took him seriously, but worried at Jared's obvious nerves.

Jared yelped as there was a hard tug on his line. "I got a big one, Jen!"

"Whoa," Jensen said, tugging in his empty line and putting the rod aside to move to Jared's side and encourage him. "C'mon, Jay, you can pull it in."

"He's really fighting, Jen!" Jared yelled, tugging desperately. "Help me?”

Jensen smiled. "Of course," he said and moved to Jared's side. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and helped him pull and tug on the fishing line.

Together, they heaved out of the water the largest fish Jared had ever seen. "Oh!" Jared yelled and nearly dropped the line.

"Don't let go!" Jensen yelled in excitement, grabbing onto the line and watching the fish wriggle. "You have to pull it up the shore, Jay."

Jared nodded and tugged with Jensen. "I need you to help me, Jen!"

Jensen smiled and pressed his cheek to Jared's. "I got you, Jay. You pull in the fish, okay?"

Jared shivered and forgot what he was doing for a second, giving the fish a chance to yank. Crying out, he grabbed hard again and tugged. "I'll get him!"

"You get it, Jay. I know you can do that," Jensen said, leaning and pulling Jared's upper body over him while he reclined back.

Jared heaved and heaved and finally, the fish flew out of the water and landed on the bank. "I got him!"

Jensen grinned and hugged Jared tight. "Yeah! You got it, Jay. We need to make sure it doesn't get away. Your momma will be so proud."

"I want to share it with you!" Jared said and raced to try and corral the flopping fish.

Holding onto the fishing line, Jensen kept his grip tight and waited for Jared to get hold of the fish. He watched his best friend with a smile on his face. "Your momma's gonna want to feed everyone with that tonight. Maybe she'll let me stay."

Jared managed to wrestle the fish away from the water. He stared at it for a moment and then blinked as it gasped and flopped. "Jen? Can we put him back?"

"You want to put it back?" Jensen was surprised enough that he let go of the fishing line and pushed himself to feet to walk over to Jared's side.

Jared looked at how the fish fought for life. "He's so big, Jen. He shouldn't die."

"Can you get him loose?" Jensen asked.

Jared nodded and gently unhooked the fish from the line. "Help me?"

"Of course," Jensen said, moving to Jared's side and crouching with him.

Together, they lifted the huge fish and hauled it down to the water, tossing it back in. "He deserved to live," Jared said, turning to look at Jensen to see if he understood.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, he did. I think it's good that you can feel that. It's important."

Jared ducked his head and blushed. "I know we've caught little ones before, but he was- he was special."

"You don't have to explain releasing him to me, Jay. I understand." Jensen smiled softly and pulled Jared into a one-armed hug.

Jared tucked himself against Jensen and hugged back. "Want to try again? Maybe we can almost catch another big one!"

Jensen smiled. "Anything you want, Jay. Anything at all."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared held tight to his mother's hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stared at the Ackles' wagon, packed full of all their belongings for their move west. "Jen," he whispered. 

Jensen stood mutinously at the side of the wagon, glaring daggers at his mother. "Why do we have to leave? I don't want to go." He'd been having that same conversation with her since the day his parents had told the family of their decision.

"Jensen, your father believes there are more opportunities for us in the west. This is for the whole family. I know it's hard to leave home, but we have to. Now, please, get in," Mrs. Ackles said, voice sad.

"I don't want to go." Jensen said, tears in his eyes. "You keep telling me that I’m almost a man. Why can’t I stay here instead?" He looked over at Jared, heart breaking when he saw the tears on his friend's face.

"Jensen, you're not a man yet. We can't just leave you behind. You belong with your family. Now, go say goodbye to your friend."

Jensen glared at his mother, arms crossed over his chest to try and contain the flash of pain that speared through him. "It's not fair of you to take me away now," he said, turning away from his family and the wagon and moving to Jared. "Mrs, Padalecki," he said politely, before his voice cracked on Jared's name.

Jared sobbed and threw himself into Jensen's arms.  "I hate your parents!" he cried, even as his mother made a shocked noise of displeasure.  "They can't make you leave!"

"I don't want to leave, Jay," Jensen said and wrapped himself around Jared while the tears that he'd fought flowed free.  "Momma says I'm not yet a man and that means I have to go with them.  They won't let me stay and since Josh is going too, I can't even stay with him."  Jensen didn't care if anyone thought he was acting like a baby, because leaving his best friend was devastating.

Jared clung tight to Jensen and soaked his shirt with tears.  His lanky body heaved with sobs.  "Will you come back, Jen?"    
Jensen nodded.  "Just as soon as I can."  He held his friend tight, tears streaming down his face and into Jared's hair.  "As soon as I am my own man, I’ll come back."

Jared clutched tighter, unwilling to let go.  "Promise, Jen?" he cried.  "Promise we'll be together again?"

"I promise, Jay.  I promise with everything I have that I will come back to you," Jensen said, returning the tight grip and not wanting to let his friend go.  

"We have to go now," Mrs. Ackles called softly from behind them, eyes moist.  Jared looked into Jensen's face, searching for the truth of Jensen's words.  "You'll always be my best friend, Jen."

"And you will always be mine," Jensen said, before pulling Jared in close for another tight hug.  He released Jared and all but threw himself into the back of the wagon before his mother could call him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared lifted his hammer and brought it down with a clang against the railroad spike.  Sweat soaked his shirt and trickled down his forehead and through his long hair.  As the son of one of the railroad promoters, he didn't need to work with the men, but enjoyed the physical labor and comradeship.  Besides, he liked feeling like a part of the endeavor to connect the United States by an iron trail. He finished the nail and stepped forward to start the next, glancing up briefly as he did.  In the distance, he could see an approaching rider and hoped it was someone bearing news and letters.  The telegraph helped keep them connected, but riders were still an important part of their communication with the rest of the states and all the men’s families.

Jensen rode toward the group, hoping there might be a place for him.  His research and persistence were paying off, and he'd found a lead to the man responsible for the destruction of his world.  Pulling up alongside the work crew, Jensen hopped off his horse and held his reins securely.  "Pardon me," he asked one, "but could you direct me to the man in charge of this group?  I’m looking for work."

Henry Kerrigan spared a glance for the young man between swings of his hammer and said, "Plenty of work to be had here, laddie.  There's a lil town ahead of ye.  A bit rough around the edges, but they'll set ye up."

"Oh, thanks," Jensen said, slightly discouraged.  "Is there no one here who can help me?"  

Henry glanced back at Jared, pointed and said, "Well, that laddie's the son of the boss, but he don't like to use his connection.  Sure he can help ye out, though." 

Jensen beamed at the other man.  "Thank you, I appreciate the kindness."  He tugged loosely on the reins and moved along the line of workers until he approached the other man.  "Excuse me, can I trouble you for a moment?"

Jared turned and gazed into a pair of eyes he never thought to see again. His breath caught deep in his throat, and he gasped, "Jensen?"

Blinking, Jensen stared at the man in front of him. "Yes," he said. "I- oh god. Jared? Is that really you?"

Jared dropped his hammer and pulled Jensen into a crushing hug. "Jen...I never thought I'd see you again."

"Jared," Jensen said softly, melting into his friend's arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

"What happened, Jen? You said you'd come back." Jared looked down at Jensen, expression as warm and full of love as ten years prior.

Jensen closed his eyes on a fresh wave of pain. "I know I did. I’m sorry I didn’t come back. My family was killed less than a year after we left." He held tight to Jared's arms. 

Jared gasped and pulled Jensen back against him. "I'm so sorry, Jen. Here, let's go back to town and talk." He made no move to let go.

"I could use a job, Jay." Jensen smiled shyly at the admission, clinging to Jared and not at all upset that Jared still had hold of him.

"My dad'll give you a job. We always need more hands to build the railroad." Jared waved to the rest of the men. "I'm gonna take Jensen here in to get a job." He ignored their blatant stares, even as the foreman got them back to work.

Jensen smiled, nodded and turned to look at the men around. "Thanks, Jay. I could use the money. It's not been an easy life out here."

Jared draped his arm over Jensen's shoulders and steered him toward his horse. "I'm sorry about your family, Jen. They were good people."

"Thank you. They were- they were murdered." Jensen leaned into Jared's side. "The men tried to kill me, too, but I managed to escape. I was rescued by some men who nursed me to health and then raised me."

Jared gasped again and pulled Jensen back into a hug. "Oh, Jen, I'm so sorry. I wish-" He tucked Jensen under his chin.

Jensen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jared tight. "Thank you." 

Jared nodded after a moment and then tugged Jensen back to walk with him. "Dad got involved with railroad speculation a few years after you left," he said. "He's in charge of the crews, so we move along as the tracks are built, building and then tearing down towns as we go."

"You followed along?" Jensen fell into step with Jared, leaning into him more than he probably should.

"Well, Jeff and Mack got married, so there was nobody else to go along and help dad. Momma is busy being a proud grandma." Jared frowned a little and wondered if he should bring up happy family news, considering what had happened to Jensen's.

Jensen smiled. "That is great, Jay. I know your momma wanted lots of grand babies." He ducked his head. "Why didn't you stay and get married, too?"

"I never found anyone I loved," Jared said simply. They arrived at his horse, and he climbed on, waiting for Jensen to mount his own. 

"I find that hard to believe, Jay. You love so easily." Jensen climbed onto his horse's back and settle himself in the saddle with a grin.

"I'm friendly, if that's what you mean," Jared said with a smile. "But I never gave away my heart so easily."

Jensen nodded, clicking at his horse to move in the direction of the town. "You don't have a pretty, young girl waiting for you to come home?"

Jared shook his head. "Sandy and I courted for awhile. At least, she, her momma and my momma thought it was courting. I was just being friendly-like."

Chuckling, Jensen shook his head, easily able to imagine that. "And what about Miss Sandy. What did she think?"

"She was not happy when I told him I planned to go west with dad and help out on the railroad.  But she has since married and settled down."  Jared shrugged and said, "I've never courted anyone."

"Neither have I," Jensen admitted, body rocking with his horse’s gait while they walked back toward town.  "There aren't a lot of ladies to choose from out here, and no one ever caught my interest."  

"Well, it sounds like you've had a few worries that were a mite more important," Jared said.  He gazed at his friend, frankly admiring how well and handsome Jensen looked.  His heart fluttered the way it always had around Jensen, but somehow deeper, more resonant, now.  "I've never stopped missing you, Jen."

Jensen blushed, ducked his head and sighed.  "I never stopped missing you, Jay.  I hope you believe that."  He hesitated and then looked up at Jared with a deep sadness in his eyes.  "I have to find out who killed my family."

"I believe you, Jen," Jared said.  "And I'll help you in any way I can...if you want me to."   

"Thank you," Jensen said, blinking himself back to the present and offering Jared a wide smile.  "Thanks for talking to your dad for me."

"Dad will be pleased to see you," Jared said.  "I'm sure we can get you a job as the foreman of one of the work crews.  The men are all great, though the town can be rough and wild.  And sometimes, the men get restless and lazy, especially if the pay is late."

Jensen smiled at Jared's faith in him.  "Let's see what your dad might have available."  He turned and winked at Jared.  "I grew up around towns like these, but appreciate the warning."  

"Dad lives in a railway car with special fixings.  There's an extra bunk in my part, if you want to use it.  At least until you figure where you want to stay.  It's better than the camp lodgings by far."  Jared dimpled at Jensen.

"Yeah?  You sure?"  Jensen didn't want to come in and have either of the Padaleckis think he was freeloading, when all Jensen needed was a place to stay, work and hunt down his family's killer.

Hurt flickered over Jared's face.  "Of course I want you to.  Whatever happened between, you're still my friend... and in my heart, my best friend."

Jensen blushed and ducked his head again.  "Yeah, thanks...I mean, I'm glad...and I'm sorry."

Jared moved his horse close enough that he could touch Jared's shoulder lightly.  "I'm sorry, too, for reacting like that.  I know it was an innocent question."

"It's been a long time," Jensen offered and reached up to pat Jared's hand.  "Thank you for being so welcoming.”  

Jared caught Jensen's hand and squeezed his fingers gently.  "It's good to see you again, Jen."  He released him reluctantly and urged his horse a little faster, as they reached the outskirts of the latest boomtown.  
   
Men filled the dusty, makeshift streets, mostly congregated around the saloon and cathouse.  A couple of half-dressed women whistled as Jensen and Jared rode past, audible over the sound of someone banging on the piano inside.  Several men waved to Jared, and he tipped his hat in greeting.  Finally, they reached the most solid looking building in the roughshod town, which was the railroad's main office.  
   
"Dad'll be in here, probably planning with his engineers.  They're trying to determine what route to take as we get to the mountains ahead.  So far, they haven't found a suitable pass," Jared said.

Jensen nodded, scanning the town and taking note of the people milling about and the buildings.  He was familiar with boom towns. They didn't vary all that much, but he wanted the benefits of being familiar with the layout.  "Should we interrupt him?  We could wait until he’s done."

Jared hopped off his horse and used the lead line to tie it to the hitching post.  "Don't be ridiculous.  He won't mind."

"If you say so," Jensen said, dismounting and hitching his horse next to Jared's.  He patted the horse's neck and then grabbed the saddle bags.  

Jared put a hand on Jensen's back and steered him gently inside.  "Dad!  Look who I found!"  
   
Mr. Padalecki looked up from his scrutiny of a map with his main engineer and peered intently at Jensen.  Then his expression brightened, and he strode forward, hand outstretched.  "As I live and breathe, Jensen Ackles!"

Jensen caught his breath, smiling broadly.  "Mr Padalecki," he greeted, holding out his hand and shaking it firmly.  "It's good to see you after so long."

"You've grown up mighty fine, I must say," Mr. Padalecki said.  "Your parents must be right proud of you, son.  How are they?"

Face falling, Jensen lifted sad eyes to Jared's father.  "They were killed, Sir.  My whole family...not even a year after we left home."  

"Oh, son," Mr. Padalecki said, face grim and sad.  "I'm so sorry.  Your family were right fine.  My missus loved your mother like a sister.  She'll be sad to hear of this."  He patted Jensen on the shoulder.  "Anything I can do for you, you need but ask."

"Thank you. Actually, Sir, I need a job."  Jensen smiled shyly, thankful for Mr Padalecki's understanding and his offer of help.  "I’ve had a hard time making a living."

"We have plenty of jobs for a man like you, Jensen," Mr. Ackles assured with a wave of his hand.  "There are years of work left on the railroad, although we're moving quickly.  And I'll make sure you’re taken care of."  
   
Jensen ducked his head, taking a deep breath, and then straightened and shook Mr. Padalecki's hand again.  "Thank you, Sir.  I promise that I'll be worth your faith in me."

Mr. Padalecki shook Jensen's hand and patted his shoulder.  "I know you will, son.  You let Jared get you settled and then we'll talk about your work."  
   
"Yeah, sure.  Thanks again."  Jensen picked up his saddle bags again and turned to Jared with a bemused, hopeful look in his eyes.

Jared beamed at him and stepped forward to hug first his father and then Jensen.  "Come on, Jen, I'll make you right at home."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared rolled over in his narrow bunk with a yawn and gazed through sleep-glazed eyes at the figure on the bunk across from him.  As always, his belly filled with warmth at the living proof that he had his best friend back by his side.  Over the past few weeks, they had rebuilt everything between them which had been lost since their parting.    Snuggling deeper into his pillow, Jared called softly, "Jen, you awake?"

Jensen yawned.  "Yeah," he called softly, voice rough with sleep.  He snuggled into his blankets and forced his eyes open with a smile.  

Jared smiled at Jensen's husky tone and whispered, "You doing good, Jen?  Are you happy here?"

"I am, Jay.  You've been wonderful...really made it feel like a home for me," Jensen admitted, smiling and snuggling into his pillow, but keeping his eyes on Jared.  "I never thought I'd feel like that again."

Jared beamed at Jensen, eyes warm and happy.  "This is your home, for as long as you want to stay."  His stomach clenched at the idea of Jensen leaving.  "Which is forever, right?"

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."  No matter what it took to find his family's murderer, Jensen would come back to Jared.

Jared smiled and reached out a hand to Jensen.  "I never realized how much I missed you until you came back."

"Really?" Jensen asked, reaching out and tangling their fingers together with a shy smile.  "I felt like a huge hole had been ripped in my life the day we left and then another one the day I woke up."

Jared squeezed his fingers gently and said, "I want to help you find the one responsible, Jen, and bring him to justice.  Will you let me?"

Jensen smiled.  "Yeah, of course, Jay. Thanks."  He tightened his grip and stroked his thumb over the back of Jared's fingers.

Jared shivered at the gentle touch.  "Want to go for a ride tomorrow evening?  There's a stretch of land I've been itchin' to ride.  And things have been quiet ‘round here lately."

"Yeah, that'd be...well, it'd be good to get out of the town."  Jensen was never all that comfortable in the boomtowns.

"The girls haven't stopped whistling when you go by, have they?" Jared asked, amused by the antics of the showgirls.

Jensen blushed a bright red and shook his head.  "No, they haven’t.  They've even taken to trying to lure me in when I meet them in the general store."  He looked at Jared sheepishly.

Jared laughed and stifled himself with a hand to not wake his father in the other room. "They're impossible, but I like them. It's hard to be a woman out here. Either you have to be a wife or a whore. But they mean no harm to anyone," Jared said, "though they do steal a few things here and there. And they’ll definitely do a little extra for some gold. But you- you they'd do for fun."

Jensen blushed bright red, turning his face into his bicep and peeking at Jared from the corner of his eye. "Do you think they would?"

Jared snickered and nodded, rolling his eyes. "They say such things about you," he said, red-faced. "They like to talk to me because they think I'm harmless."

"You are harmless, Jay. You're a big, sweet teddy bear," Jensen teased him. "What do they say about me?" 

Jared made a face and asked, "You really want to know? They say a lot of stuff that's not fit for polite society. About your, uh, well your...buttocks."

Jensen spluttered, embarrassed and laughed quietly. "What do they say about my buttocks?"

Jared blushed and sputtered.  "They say- say that they're round and perfect and how much they'd like to uh- spank them."

"Oh god," Jensen moaned in embarrassment, burying his head while he laughed at the thought. "I’m sorry I made you say that."

"Me, too," Jared said and blushed even deeper red. "Why did you?"

Jensen turned to look at Jared. "Because they would never say it to me. And I didn't think it would be that bad."

"They also want your eyelashes...I don't really understand that," Jared said.

"Me either," Jensen admitted, bringing his free hand up to touch his eyelashes.

"Women are strange," Jared said, "but I like them anyway. Just not enough to you know, court any of them."

Jensen nodded. "I have not liked any of them enough to court either, but they are often nice to talk to." He dipped his head and then looked up at Jared. "But I like talking to you more."

"You're the one I like to talk to most, too," Jared said. "I'm glad you came here looking for work."

"Me too," Jensen admitted. "It was the best decision I’ve ever made."

Jared beamed at Jensen and squeezed his hand. "They also like your bow legs."

Jensen blinked in surprise. "My legs? Really?" He rubbed his hand down one leg and looked confused.

Jared looked at them, too, watching his hand rub up and down. "I think they're nice," he blurted.

"You do?" Jensen asked, looking down at his legs and then back at Jared.

Jared smiled and shrugged in embarrassment. "I don't know why... they just seem right for you." 

Jensen smiled. "Thank you, Jared," he said, stroking his thumb over Jared's hand one more time.

"Why? That was a silly thing to say... I mean, I remember when you were like a foot taller than me," Jared said.

"Yeah, and you’re taller than me now." Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I always said you would be, too."

"You were right, about so many things, Jen," Jared said. "Including that you would come back to me."

"I didn't do it like I meant to, but I did find you," Jensen agreed with a smile. "I missed you."

"Tomorrow, you can tell me everything you've learned about what happened to your family, and we can start looking together." Jared squeezed his fingers gently.

Jensen sighed and smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Jay. Time to sleep," he said, not releasing Jared's fingers.

"This is better than sleeping," Jared said. "I can't dream better than my life right now."

"I’m glad, but also sleepy." Jensen swiped his thumb over Jared's fingers and yawned. "We'll ride out tomorrow night."

"All right, Jen," Jared whispered.  He squeezed Jensen's hand one more time, before letting go.  "Night."

Jensen frowned when Jared's hand slid from his, but burrowed into his bed with a softly murmured goodnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared sat on his horse, Roxie, and watched the sun set in the west. He glanced over at Jensen and said, "I like to come here when I need some peace and quiet from the town and the railroad. Before you came back, I used to wonder where you were and imagine what you might be doing."

"Bet you never imagined any of the things I _did_ end up doing," Jensen said quietly, staring out over the land and forcing himself not to focus on Jared. He watched the sun and tried to find a sense of peace and calm inside him.

"Guess I didn't," Jared admitted. "Jen, how far have you gotten, finding the ones who killed your family?"

Jensen bit his lower lip, wondering how far to trust Jared. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before giving in and telling Jared what he knew. "It was no accident that I came looking for a railroad job, Jay. I've tracked some clues to the railroad and think the man responsible works on it."

Jared bit his lower lip hard. "One of the men on the railroad? Do you have any suspects?"

"No, no one for certain. And not necessarily one of the workers... more likely one of the higher ups." Jensen shrugged, looking at Jared and then back at the sunset.

"But the railroad wasn't started then. My father would never be involved with someone like that knowingly, especially not someone who would hurt your family," Jared stammered, panic in his veins.

Jensen shook his head. "I know he wouldn't." Reaching out, he tapped Jared's arm gently. "I know, but it doesn't mean that someone hasn't come along that was involved in it. Everything I have points to the railroad."

Jared frowned and nodded, tapping his leg in thought. "If you think that, I'll help you find the murderer, even if I have to make enemies within the railroad."

"I don't want you to make any enemies, Jay. This is my fight, my revenge." Jensen squeezed his arm and then folded his hands over the pommel of the saddle.

"Our fight, unless you don't want my help," Jared said, eyes cast down.  "I don't want you to be alone in this anymore."

Jensen smiled at Jared and then looked up and away again. "I would love your help, but don’t want to cause you any trouble."

"Your troubles are my troubles," Jared said firmly. "Ever since we were little, Jen."

"You have always been a true friend, Jay." Jensen turned away from the sunset to stare at Jared.

Jared smiled and turned to gaze at Jensen, too. "So, where do we start?"

Tilting his head, Jensen beamed at Jared. "I can show you what I've found. We can talk about the different possibilities. You can give me insight to the men who work with your father."

Jared nodded and said, "We'll have to do this quietly, so nobody suspects." He tapped his fingers on his leg. "How about we take a few days for a trip alone? That way, we can talk without anyone knowing."

"Won't that be suspicious, though? I mean, the other men'll wonder where we've gone." Jensen couldn't let himself hope, not after all the fruitless years.

"Two best friends who haven’t seen each other for years taking a few days together? Nobody will wonder." Jared gently punched Jensen in the shoulder.

Jensen smiled, breathing out slowly. "You think we could do that?" he asked.

"Yes," Jared said. "If we didn't have this to do, I'd ask you for fun."

"Okay. We’ll take a few days to research the murders and spend time together." Jensen watched the sun sink the rest of the way down over the horizon.

Jared reached out a hand to Jensen and said, "You and me, the way it should be."

"The way it always should have been," Jensen agreed, reaching out to tangle their fingers together.

"Friends forever," Jared said.  He turned back to the setting sun, in time to see it sink below the horizon.  

"Always and forever," Jensen agreed with a contented smile.

"We'll leave tomorrow night, after we lay that last bit of track across the rocks.  The boys'll never forgive us if we leave before that."  Jared grinned into the fresh darkness.

Jensen chuckled softly.  "Yeah, don't want to make them feel bad."

"Well, don't want them to think we're shirking on the tough part of the job," Jared said.  "They think I'm a sugarfoot anyway."

"Yeah?  Don't seem how they can... you work hard as any and harder than a lot of the men out there," Jensen said in defense of his best friend.

Jared beamed and ducked his head bashfully.  "Well, I am the son of the boss," he said.  "And I knew nothing about railroads when we started." 

Jensen scoffed.  "Neither did any of these men when they started."

Jared bumped Jensen's shoulder with his fist again.  "Well, I guess they just don't consider me rugged enough yet.  Maybe you can help me with that."

"I can, seeing how the last part of my life was spent out here."  Jensen, personally, liked that Jared wasn't quite so rugged.  It was a reminder of home, of a past life and a less harsh way of living.

"I can't believe you lived alone for so long," Jared said softly.  "How brave you've been..." 

Jensen smiled.  "I haven't been completely alone.  I was taken in by the people who nursed me.  They let me live with them and taught me to survive before I took off on my own."  

"Will you introduce me to them someday?" Jared asked.  "I want to thank them for taking care of my best friend."

"Yeah, maybe when all of this is said and done we can take a trip so you can meet them," Jensen offered, wanting Jared to see where he'd lived, where he'd grown into a man.

"When we're done out here," Jared said, gesturing toward the railroad, "and we've found the person responsible for your family... would you come home with me?"  
   
Jensen looked at Jared, eyes wide.  "Where's home?" he asked, the thought of leaving the west more than a bit unnerving after so many years.

Jared paused, seeing the uncertainty on Jensen's face.  "Well, before I found you again, I would have said Illinois, where we grew up.  But now, I guess for me, home is where you are."

"I'm not sure if living in a large town or city would be good for me, Jay.  I'm not exactly the kid I used to be," Jensen said, scrubbing a hand down his face and sighing.

"Oh," Jared said and looked into the distance again, thinking about never seeing his hometown again.  

Jensen smiled, smiled sadly at Jared.  "I couldn't ask you to leave your home.  It wouldn't be right... you should have your family around you."  He hesitated.  "And, I could always come visit."

"I've been lonely since you left, Jen.  I don't want to go back to being lonely again," Jared said.  "If this is your home, I’ll make it mine, too... if you want me to."

"I’d love for you to make it your home, but only if it’s right for you. How about we think about that once we've caught the murdering bastards?"

"Gives me something to look forward to," Jared mumbled, head ducked.

Jensen smiled shyly, blushing a bit in return.  "Good, me too."

"Then let's find the bastards," Jared said determinedly and turned Roxie back toward camp.  
 ~~~~~~~~~~ 

 Jared finished erecting their tent for the night and smiled over his shoulder at Jensen.  "There.  Now, if you can just fix dinner, we should have a good night." 

"Yeah, of course I can," Jensen said, nudging Jared playfully.  "Good thing I made sure to bring along some starter wood and everything we'd need, isn't it?"  He's been teasing Jared for hours, having had to convince his friend to slow down on their plans and gather all of the stuff they'd need to be out of town for a few days. 

Jared stuck out his tongue at Jensen and said, "I may still mostly be a city boy, but I do know enough to take care of myself out here." 

Jensen laughed.  "I know you can, but could you feed the bottomless pit of a stomach you have without me?"  He wagged his eyebrows before setting to carving out a fire pit and getting their fire started. 

Jared put a hand over his stomach.  "It started right after you left.  I just got bigger and bigger, and I never stopped being hungry." 

"It's no wonder you got to be so big then," Jensen laughed, turning his smile up toward Jared.  "I still can't believe you are a handful of inches taller than me even though I figured you would be." 

Jared chuckled and settled by the fire.  "I'm sorry you didn't get to see me grow up." 

Jensen smiled softly.  "Yeah, me too, Jay.  I missed a lot."  He looked up and then ducked his head to go back to the fire and sorting out what he wanted to put on the fire first. 

Jared reached out and rubbed between Jensen's shoulders blades in a silent offer of comfort.  "Where shall we start, Jen?" 

"I should probably catch you up to what I know...and what I suspect, yes?" Jensen said, stoking the fire and then setting back slightly. 

Jared nodded and found a comfortable spot for his long legs.  "Tell me whatever you feel comfortable with, Jen," he said.   

Jensen smiled and sat back, facing Jared slightly while he worked on prepping his makeshift pots and pans.  "We traveled a long time when we left home and then Dad decided we'd gone far enough."  Jensen chuckled slightly, remembering how relieved they all were at the time.  "Josh's wife was especially happy that Dad picked a couple of adjoining plots of land that were close enough to the nearest town that she'd have a midwife...she ended up pregnant along the way." 

"Oh God," Jared said, blanching.  "Pregnant?"  

"Yeah, she was not far along at that point."  Jensen stared into the fire, adding a small pot with water and coffee in the bottom.     
"We were all pretty ecstatic. Dad and Josh had even gone into town to purchase some supplies and materials while I stayed to watch over Mom and the girls." 

"Sounds like you were well set," Jared whispered.  "What happened?" 

"We'd managed to get some building done...were still living in the wagons, but it was a nice night out, and I was sleeping out under the stars."  Jensen looked at Jared, eyes haunted with the memories.  "I didn't see or hear a thing... just woke up late the next day with a splitting headache and the ravages of my family around the homestead.  Everything was burnt to the ground and the rest of the family was just dead." 

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms.  "I'm so sorry, Jen," he whispered.  "So sorry."  He pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "But so glad you survived." 

"I am now, but I wasn't... not for a long time," Jensen admitted, sinking into Jared's arms and holding on tight.  "All I could ever guess was that they thought the blow to my head was enough to kill me." 

Jared nodded and rubbed Jensen's back slowly.  "What did you do then, Jen?" 

Jensen blew out a breath, forced himself out of the memories and into making dinner.  He put the beans on before he responded, "I wandered into the town, in a pretty bad way... told a few people Dad had mentioned to me what had happened.    
The doc kept me at his place for a few days, but I had nowhere to live.  A couple of the men Dad had befriended took pity on me and moved me into the mountains with them."  

Jared shut his eyes in pain for Jensen's loss and whispered, "I'm glad there was someone to help take care of you.  Why did you never try to contact us, Jen?" 

"I was in real bad shape, Jay.  I didn't come down out of the mountains for the first two years or so."  Jensen stirred the beans and then set up the skillet he had, tossing in the lump bacon and poking at it. 

Jared released Jensen and watched him with sad eyes.  "If we had known, my family would have done anything to help.  But I understand... what did you do then?" 

Jensen shrugged.  "I survived, learned how to live out here, moved around a lot looking for work."  He turned a sad smile toward Jared.  "I've been mostly on my own since I came of age, and though I do go back to the mountains to stop in every couple of   
years, I don't really have a place."

"Would you like a place, a home, someday?" Jared asked.  

"Yes, I have always wanted a home.  My own place to settle," Jensen said with a smile.  "You?"

"Of course.  This adventure with dad was more than I ever wanted on my own.  Not that I haven't enjoyed most of it."  Jared smiled down at Jensen.  "A home here would work, too."

Jensen smiled back, a feeling of contentment and possibility settling in him.  "Maybe we can work something out then."

"Maybe?" Jared asked and grinned back.  "I was hoping for something more definite."

"Are you sure?  I mean, you'd be changing your entire life to move out here and have a homestead with me." 

Jared flushed at the idea of having a homestead with Jensen.  "And what of a wife and kids for you?"  

Jensen shook his head and smiled softly.  "I don’t plan to have a wife and kids." 

"But why not, Jen?" 

"I never met a woman who interested me enough."  Jensen smiled wryly.  "There is no family for me to bring them into." 

Jared frowned a little and squeezed Jensen's hand gently.  "I don't understand, Jen.  If you meet someone you love, then you could start a family."   

Jensen chuckled harshly.  "I don't think I will find a woman that I would love, Jared.  And I don't think I’d make a good father.  Plus, I have nothing to offer." 

"Oh, Jen," Jared whispered, sorrow in his eyes, "you have everything to offer.  And someday, you will meet someone who knows it, too.  And then you'll feel different."  He hugged Jensen tightly. 

"No, Jared.  I do not want that and I doubt that I will meet someone who changes that."  Jensen hugged Jared's back.  "What about you?" 

"I don't know," Jared said honestly.  "I never met a woman who caught my fancy, though it could happen... I guess."  He beamed at Jensen.  "I'd be happy to set up with you and see what comes." 

Jensen smiled.  "I’d like that, Jared." 

A shot puffed up the dust in front of Jared's feet before he could respond.  In the next second, he was scrambling for his feet, pulling Jensen after him.  "Someone's shooting at us!" 

"Run!" Jensen yelled, pushing Jared back toward the treeline at the edge of their campsite.  "Stay down, Jay!" 

Jared move, but called back, "Jen?  Jen, what will you do?" 

Jensen tossed him a look.  "I'm going to find out who wants me dead." 

Another shot rang out, and Jared cringed as it whined nearby.  "Jen!  Please!  Be careful." 

"I will...just, stay hidden, Jay."  Jensen turned and begged with his eyes, before he turned and slid through the trees toward the gunfire. 

Jared shivered as Jensen disappeared and paused, unsure what to do.  He didn't want to hide while Jensen took all the risks.  He yelled as a sudden, burning pain in his right arm, ended his indecision. He clutched his arm, shocked at the blood soaking through his clothes.  He stumbled into the trees and ducked behind a trunk, praying Jensen would be safe. 

Stepping closer, Jensen slid through the trees and ducked down to look through the leaves to see the shooter.  He caught a glimpse of a man's face before he ducked down, stowed his weapon and surged to his feet, already on the run.  Jensen went after him, but the man had a planned route and with his lead, soon pulled away from Jensen. At the sound of hoofbeats in front of him, Jensen regretfully decided to return to camp. 

Jared peered through the trees, anxious for some sight of Jensen.  When he reappeared, Jared rushed out toward him, still holding his arm.  "Jen!  Jen, are you all right!?" 

"Jared!" Jensen cried, rushing to his side when he saw blood soaking the sleeve of Jared's shirt.  "Yes, but you- you got shot!"  He gripped Jared's forearm.  "What happened?" 

"Uh, I got shot," Jared said.  "It went all the way through."  He stared at his arm and then turned back to Jensen.  "But are you all right?  Did you see who was shooting at us?" 

Jensen nodded.  "I'm fine. I saw the guy's face...or part of it, anyway.  I could recognize him again."  He steered Jared toward the fire by his good arm.  "Let me look at your wound." 

"Did you know who it was?" Jared asked, sitting by the fire and releasing his arm so Jensen could see. He winced a the pain.

"No, but I've seen him around the last few days."  Jensen sighed and looked Jared's arm carefully.  He cut off the sleeve and scooted around to get a better look at the wound.  "You're right, it went straight through, which is good. I’m going to clean and bandage the area."  Jensen looked up into Jared's eyes, regret and sorrow in their depths.  "I'm sorry, Jay."

"He's someone from the camp," Jared said and then smiled sadly at Jensen.  "You were right, Jen.  But you've seen him now.  You can identify him. We should move from here, somewhere less in the open."

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, but not before we patch you up.  I think- I think maybe we should go back, so that the doctor can take care of you, Jay."  

"If you think so, Jen.  You know better than me," Jared said. “I trust you.”

"Well, I can take care of it," Jensen said, looking at Jared and then quickly away.  "But I thought maybe you'd rather a doctor."

"I trust you to take care of me, Jen," Jared said.  "And teach me how to take care of myself... and you.  Please."

Jensen nodded shyly, smiling at Jared, before he stood up and moved to get his pack.  "Let's use what light we have left o patch you up before we move on to another camp."  He knew it'd take whoever was hunting him awhile to get back and alert anyone else.

Jared scooted closer to the fire and angled so Jensen could see his arm in the firelight.  "That was the person who killed your family.  He recognized you," he said softly.  "Jen, your life isn't safe at the railroad camp anymore."  
   
"My life is safer with more people around me, Jared.  I can't imagine that whoever this is would jeopardize the railroad."  Jensen shook his head at the thought of testing that out.  "But I don't want to put anyone else in danger.  I've already managed to get you shot."  He frowned, poking gently at Jared's wound before opening his kit.

"This wasn't your fault," Jared said with a frown.  "I'm stickin' with you, Jen, whatever happens.  We face this together."

Jensen nodded shortly, but knew it was his fault.  Jared would never have been hurt if Jensen hadn't involved him in his quest or brought him out so far from the town.  "I just don't want you hurt, Jay."

Jared leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jensen's.  "And I will do anything to help you, Jen.  Anything."

"I know, am truly thankful, but would hate myself if something more were to happen to you." 

Jared put his good hand on Jensen's face and stroked a cheek gently with his thumb.  "We'll get through this together.  I'm not going anywhere willingly."

Jensen tilted his head into Jared's hand.  "I'm glad.  Now, let me get you all fixed up."  He smiled and then bent his head to the task of cleaning and dressing Jared's wound.

Jared hissed in pain as Jensen began to work on his wounded arm.  He shut his eyes and tried to relax under his friend's gentle hands.  "Have you had to do this much?"

"Not too much.  Usually it's an injury from being out in the woods...maybe a hunting trap or cuts and injuries from falling."  Jensen tried to smile in reassurance.  "I have taken care of a couple of bullet wounds before...just not many."

"Have you been shot before?" Jared asked and hissed again as Jensen cleaned the wound.  "Ow."

Jensen nodded.  "Yes, in the thigh.  It was clean, like yours, but was a bitch to heal from.  Couldn't walk around for a bit on it."

Jared's eyes instantly focused on Jensen's thighs, noticing their taut musculature.  "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...was right as rain within the year.  My foster family knew what they were doing when they bandaged me up."  Jensen smiled at Jared, tying off the makeshift bandage.  "That will hold you until tomorrow when I check on it again."

"Thanks, Jen.  We should move somewhere less in the open now."  Jared forced himself to his feet and clumsily started repacking their equipment.  His stomach growled, and he looked forlornly at their ruined dinner.

Jensen reached out and stopped Jared, standing him up fully and pulling him into a hug.  "I've got it, Jay.  You relax, and when we make camp again, I'll cook you something else to eat, okay?"

"But you can't do everything by yourself," Jared protested, even though his arm hurt.  "I shouldn't let you."

"Yes, you should.  You're injured and that means you get to relax and let me take care of things."  Jensen stroked Jared's good arm, trying to reassure him that Jensen could take care of him.

Jared dropped his eyes, nodded and eased himself back to sit down.  "Don't want to slow you down, Jen."

Jensen chuckled.  "You won't.  This is supposed to be a pleasure trip.  The two of us having a good time together...and while it's been marred slightly by your shooting, I hope we can still enjoy ourselves for a few days."

"What if the gunman returns for us?" Jared asked.  "Shouldn't we move somewhere he can't track us down too easily?"

"We don't have enough daylight yet to move too far, Jay.  We can move a bit...or head back to town," Jensen offered.  While he wanted to stay out with Jared, he wasn't about to endanger him needlessly.

"Let's try moving to some cover," Jared said.  "If there's anymore trouble, we can head back."  He smiled at Jensen and said, "Sure I can't help?"

Jensen smiled brightly at Jared and shook his head.  "I'm certain...you just stay there and soon as I've packed us up, we can head out.  I can even teach you how to cover your tracks." He hesitated slightly. "If you want to learn."

"Of course I want to learn!" Jared said.  "I want to learn everything you want to teach me about living out here, Jen."

"Okay, we'll take the lessons slow, though.  I don't want to keep you away from town for too long."  Jensen smiled at Jared, gripped his shoulder and eased his friend back to sitting down to watch Jensen pack their camp up.

Jared watched Jensen with a deep contentment, despite the danger they were in. "What will you teach me first?"

"What do you want to learn, Jay?" Jensen asked, packing up their bedrolls and then moving to dump the food contents into an extra container he'd brought along for the scraps.

Jared bit his lip and considered possibilities. "Tracking. Hunting. More about ranching in these parts."

Jensen nodded. "That's a lot to learn, but we'll start with a side part of tracking...how to cover your tracks so no one knows you've come through a spot. We can hunt and track some tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

"And do some fishing," Jared said and then glanced at his arm. "Well, you fish, and I'll watch."

"I'll help you fish," Jensen offered, packing the last of the items into their packs.

"Like you did when I was little, and you had to help me hold my line?" Jared asked. "A little harder to do now."

Jensen smiled at the memories. "Yeah, just like when we were little, Jay." 

Jared grinned back and said, "We'll always have fun, Jen. Should we move now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jensen said, reaching out to offer Jared a hand up. "We should hike for a good hour at least."

"You lead," Jared said, carefully lifting his pack on his good shoulder and grabbing his horse's halter. Jensen had already saddled him.

Jensen nodded, taking his own horse's lead and setting them off deeper into the woods. They'd come back out again, further down and around a few more bends. He only hoped that the man after him today wouldn't come back since it was going to be nearly impossible to cover their tracks before dark.

Jared followed as close to Jensen as possible, hoping they did not have to go too far.  He didn't want to worry his friend, but his arm ached and he was near exhausted.  But he pushed on, knowing Jensen would find them somewhere safe.

Jensen eventually wound them to a spot he felt was safe and silently berated himself for not thinking choosing the place earlier.  He pulled them up to a flat area and hitched his horse to a nearby tree.  "We can stop here...there's only one real way to access this spot, and we just came from that direction, so it'll give us a vantage point to be sure we're not followed."

Jared nodded and smiled his understanding, hobbling his own horse and carefully easing the saddle and bridle off him.  Grunting a little with pain, he placed the saddle on the ground with a thump.  "May I help you set up camp, Jen?"  

"Carefully, but yes, you can," Jensen said with a smile.  "Just don't tax the arm too much, okay?"  He put his own saddle on the ground and started to unload the stuff he'd need to get them shelter and fire, in that order.

Jared helped unpack their gear, carefully pulling out their tent and beginning to erect the shelter.  "I always did like to sleep outside.  Remember how we'd do that growing up, too?  Pretend we were exploring the wilderness?"

Jensen chuckled.  "Yeah, we had good imaginations, but no idea what was really out here." He hurried over to help Jared.    
"Remember how we used to play scouts?" Jared asked.  He watched Jensen's elegant movements as he set up their shelter.  "You look so natural at this.  Like I've never been at anything."

"I've spent the last nine years or so doing this stuff, Jay."  Jensen smiled sadly at his friend.  "But I’m certain you are good at a number of things."

"Falling over my own feet," Jared said with a smile.  "Never have gotten used to being this big,"

Jensen laughed at that.  "I bet...you were always gangly and that hasn't changed much."  He reached out and squeezed Jared's bicep.  "Yeah, okay...it's changed some.  You definitely have more muscle than before."

Jared punched Jensen lightly with his good arm.  "Of course it does!  I was twelve when you left.  I hadn't even started growing!"

Tipping his head back on a real laugh, Jensen tugged Jared close.  "Yeah, I know.  You've grown up real well, Jay.  You're a good man."

"Well, thank you," Jared said with a blush.  "You, too.  I'm just sorry I missed getting to see it."

"We both missed a lot, but there's still plenty of time to catch up and to see what comes, right?"  Jensen asked, hope blooming in his chest.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jared said.  "After we catch the guy who hurt your family."  He scowled, brows pulling down low.  "And shot me, too.  If land is the reason for this, then we need to find out who's on your land now, Jen."

Jensen paused.  "Do you really think land is behind it?"  He scratched at the back of his neck.  "I mean, I don't own any land, so I don't think that could be it."

"But your family did," Jared said.  "And they would have owned more once you grew up and got your own.  Somebody stopped your family from that, Jen."

"They would have, yes, but they didn't."  Jensen had never really thought about the land, never let himself think of anything but surviving.  "That land would be mine...wouldn't it?"

"If your family filed a claim, yes, the land is yours, Jen."  Jared reached for him with his good arm.  "I'm sure the ones who killed your family thought you were dead, too.  Why else would they leave alive a witness?"

Jensen reeled at the possibilities.  He might own land.  He might own his family's land.  "I never thought about it, Jay."

"You were busy with more important things, Jen," Jared said and frowned.  "We need to find the land assessor's office for the territory and check who has the claim now.  Whoever it is, he or they probably killed your family."

Jensen blinked at Jared, amazed and embarrassed that he'd managed to miss that trail entirely. "It could be the answer to everything!” 

"Well, don't get too excited, Jen," Jared said.  "There's still the whole question of someone trying to kill you.  And we're both in danger until we can figure out who.  But tomorrow, we should set out and find the answers."

Jensen pulled Jared in for a hug.  "You're right.  Tonight is about camping, spending time getting to know each other again."  He smiled brightly.  "I’m going to make some more food, so have a seat."

"I am a mite hungry," Jared said, as his stomach rumbled agreement.  He let go of Jensen and seated himself carefully.

"I'm hardly surprised, given that our dinner was ruined."  Jensen smiled at Jared and then settled down to stoking up the fire and pulling out the remains of their supplies and the cooking implements he'd brought.

"Should probably sleep after... do we need someone to keep watch?"  Jared looked around, suddenly aware of how very alone they were.

"I'll set up some alerts before bed...and I'm a light sleeper, so we'll be fine."  Jensen did his best to offer Jared a reassuring smile.

"Oh!  You'll have to show me how to do that, too, Jen," Jared said.  "I never even thought of that."

Jensen smiled.  "You can help me set them up.  How's that?"

"With one arm," Jared said, excited anyway.  He bounced a little and then groaned.  "Ow.  Damn arm,"

Laughing, Jensen just shook his head at Jared's enthusiasm.  So much of his friend hadn't changed, and he wondered how long Jared would want to be around him when he realized just how different Jensen really was now.

Jared settled back down comfortably and said, "Momma keeps saying I'll out grow being so energy filled someday.  But it hasn't happened.  I broke my leg when I was fifteen and was riding a horse two days later.  I just couldn't stay in bed."

"That doesn't surprise me a bit, Jay." Jensen grinned at his friend before pouring more beans into the pot and resting it on the burning embers at the side of the fire.  "With our ruined meal, we've lost a bit of time out here, but I hope you'll like what I make."

"Of course I will," Jared said with a small smile.  He pulled some jerky out of one of his saddlebags and offered a large piece to Jensen to chew on.  "I like anything food-like."

Jensen took the jerky, gnawing on the end while he worked at their meal.  It was simple food, hearty food, and Jensen knew that Jared would eat it alone without complaint, but really wanted to make something else for Jared to enjoy.

Jared struggled some bread out of his saddlebags as well and placed it by the fire.  "I brought a few things to share, too.  Some of Mrs. McGillevrey's special pie.  Probably crushed a little, but still tasty."

"Pie?  God I love pie...and it doesn't matter if it's crushed," Jensen said with a big grin, settling back to let the food cook.

Jared relaxed with a tired sigh, cradling his wounded arm to his chest.  He looked up at the stars high above them and remembered all the times they had done similar things when they were little.  "Remember Miss Parker and her attempts to teach you how to spell?"

Jensen thought back and nodded.  "Yeah, mostly," he said.  He remembered school and learning things, but Miss Parker was a bit more fuzzy than general thoughts of his studies.

"She finally ended up marrying!  And to Charles Sterret!  The most wanted bachelor in the whole town!"  Jared shook softly with laughter.  "Imagine that."

"Yeah, though I supposed that probably happens more and more often in towns and such."  Jensen couldn't remember the last time he knew someone who'd actually gotten married. 

"Nah, you thought she was an old prune," Jared said.  "It's hard for a woman to marry once she reaches a certain age, after all.  Another reason I'm glad Meggie found somebody to love."

Jensen chuckled.  "Yeah, I’m glad for her, too."

"You and I can just be bachelors together," Jared said with a lazy smile.  He stretched his long legs wider and sighed.  "Food's starting to smell good."

"Should be done soon."  Jensen grinned at Jared before poking at the food and turning what needed to be turned.  "You wanna be a bachelor?  Forever, I mean?"  He couldn't imagine Jared without love in his life.  The thought made Jensen inexplicably sad.

"I don't know," Jared said.  "I guess if I found someone I loved, that would change everything.  Why do you think you'll be?"

Jensen looked at Jared, wanting to tell him, wanting so badly to tell him but opting to be safer instead.  "I don’t think I could ever love someone.  It hurts too much when you lose them."

Jared instantly sat up and scooted over to hug Jensen with his free arm.  "Don't think like that, Jen," he murmured.  "I know losing your family must have been terrible for you, but please don't give up on having people you love in your life."

"It still hurts, Jared.  Everyone I cared about, except you, died that day," Jensen murmured, sinking into Jared's arms.  

Jared pressed the softest of chaste kisses on Jensen's brow.  "I know, Jen.  I'm so sorry."  He tucked Jensen under his chin and watched their food, making sure it did not burn, as he offered Jensen some comfort.

Jensen burrowed into his friend, eyes closed and breathing slow and steady.  He took solace from Jared's presence and let himself relax.

Jared cuddled Jensen and stroked over his back.  "Remember the time I fell off my horse, and you held me like this when I cried?  Never cried as hard as that before or since."

"You were hurt, Jay."  Jensen wrapped his arms tight around Jared and stroked his back.

"I couldn't catch my breath.  Thought I was done for.  But you held me, got me through.  Like you always did.  And now I'll help you through this, Jen.  Promise."  Jared carefully removed the beans from the fire.  "Dinner."

Jensen smiled at Jared, blinking the moisture out of his eyes.  "Thanks.  You're a good friend, Jay.  The best anyone could hope to have."

"Best friends, Jen, no matter where we are or how old we get," Jared said.  "Never doubt it."

"Thank you," Jensen said, smiling at Jared, affection in the depths of his gaze.  "Now, how about I feed you, as promised."

Jared's stomach rumbled approval, making him laugh.  He released Jensen and sat back up.  "I think I'm ready to eat."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared pulled his horse to a stop in front of the land assessor's office in Hopeulikit and dismounted awkwardly.  His arm ached from the gunshot wound, after seven hours of riding and a night of camping on the hard ground.  Still, he smiled at Jensen and said, "Now, we find out if you’re a rich landowner."   

"Don't get your hopes up," Jensen said, dismounting and hitching his horse to the post.  "Not likely that I'll have much of a claim, if any."  

"We need proof you are who you say you are," Jared said softly.  "Do you have anything that can prove you are an Ackles?"  He hitched his horse with a bit of difficulty one-handed and then bumped shoulders with Jensen.  
   
Jensen nodded, eyes clouding with pain.  "I have some family mementos.  Mom gave me some things to have, thing about out family and our history.  She knew that it meant something to me."

Jared instantly stepped over and pulled Jensen close, manliness be damned.  "All right, Jen.  It's all right."

"Yeah," Jensen sniffled, even happier that his mother had thought to give him some things to make the traveling easier.  "She knew it was hard on me...leaving you behind, I mean."

"I always liked your mom," Jared said with his own sad smile.  "And I know she didn't want to split us apart.  But your dad, he had big dreams.  I remember my pa used to say that a lot...your dad wanted to go places, start a new life."

Jensen pulled back and looked up at Jared.  "Yeah?  He said that?"  It made Jensen smile, knowing people remembered his family, talked about them.

"Your father was his friend, too, even if they did argue sometimes.  My father admired your father's determination.  Thought the world of your mom, too.  Especially the way she could bake."  Jared dimpled at Jensen.  "Our families were always pretty close, Jen.  Just you and I were closer."

"It's easy to forget that.  I mean you and I spent so much time...just us together that I forget."  Jensen hugged Jared tight and stepped back completely.  "Let's talk to the man."

Jared patted Jensen on the back and went to open the door for him.  "After you."

Jensen stepped through the door, heart racing while he slowly approached the counter.  He was afraid to hope and even more afraid that he'd already started hoping and chasing a dream that was going to be dashed.  It wasn't even that he might have land, but that he might be able to reclaim the land that was his family's dream.

A short, middle-aged man wearing spectacles looked up from his desk as they entered.  '"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

Stepping forward, Jensen opened his mouth, but found he couldn't actually say anything.  He wanted, so badly, to know the answer, but could not find the resolve to ask the question.  Turning to Jared, Jensen begged with his eyes.

Jared moved to Jensen's side and said, "We want to check if there are any land grants in the territory under the name of Ackles."  
   
The land assessor removed his glasses and looked at them.  "Now, then, that's a mighty large area you're asking about.  A way to narrow it down might be nice."  
   
"The Union Pacific Railroad is currently about ten miles east of the place I'm talking about," Jared said.  
   
With a little grunt of acknowledgement, the man stood and went to his file drawers.  "When might this claim have been made?"  
   
"Ten years ago," Jensen answered, maybe a little bit more.  "It would have been under either Alan Ackles or possibly, Joshua Ackles, Sir."

Mumbling under his breath, the man flipped through the records and finally made a little noise.  He pulled out a set of documents and said, "There’s a disputing claim here...someone who says all the Ackles are dead."

Jensen sucked in a breath.  "All but one, Sir.  I am the last of the Ackles.  Jensen Ackles. May I ask who the disputing party is?"

"Johann Strausberg, who filed a claim about a year after Alan Ackles, stating the initial claim was invalid, since the family was dead."  The assessor frowned and skimmed over the initial claim by the Ackles.  "This document lists Alan, Joshua and Jensen Ackles.  You have proof that you are Jensen?"

"I was on the original claim?" Jensen asked, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of his dad including him as one of the claimants, even though he'd still been so young.  Clearing his throat, he nodded and pulled out the stuff he brought with them.  "I have family letters, photographs and some papers that have been in my possession, yes."

The assessor looked over the documents carefully and cleared his throat.  "It seems we have a problem...you know this is a case for the law, correct?  I believe you to be the rightful owner of this property and will fill out the proper documentation to that effect.  With the help of the sheriff, if you believe his help is warranted, you can reclaim your property from Mr. Strausberg."  
   
Jared had been standing a few feet behind Jensen the whole time and cleared his throat a little.  "Mr. Strausberg has been working with my father for the past few months, Jen.  He wants to sell your land to the railroad as the passage for the rails.  It'd make him rich..."

Jensen's back stiffened at Jared's words, but he did his best to concentrate on the man in front of him.  "Yes, thank you.  I would appreciate the paperwork to be processed so that I can go about reclaiming my property." 

The assessor nodded and pulled out a sheaf of papers.  He began to fill them in, intent on the documents in front of him.  
   
Jared stepped up and put his good hand on the small of Jensen's back.  "We need to warn my father about Mr. Strausberg.  He or someone in his employ has to be the one who took shots at us."  He ducked his head, mouth pulled down.  "Also, if you don't want to sell your land to the railroad, we must let them know quickly, before dad spends all his money building the tracks in the wrong direction."  

Nodding, Jensen turned eyes to Jared.  "Is that spot the best place for the railroad?" he asked.  If it was, then he'd be inclined to let the railroad buy it at a fair and reasonable price, but Jensen hoped not.  He hoped that he could put down roots and get his father’s land to flourish under his care.

"We'll talk to my father about it..."  Jared hesitated and asked, "Should we take the sheriff with us back to my father?  He can 'talk' to Mr. Strausberg there about your land."

"That’s probably for the best."  Jensen looked at Jared, nerves showing.  "I don't want to cause trouble, but that was my father's dream...and I want that to mean something, Jay."

Jared nodded and squeezed Jensen's shoulder.  "My father will understand, Jen."  He bit his lower lip for a moment and then smiled nervously.  "Mr. Strausberg won't, though.  We have to prove that he killed your family, Jen, or catch him trying to kill you.  He's not going to get this close to being rich and just let it go.  And even if we tell the sheriff what happened to your folks, there's no proof it was him."

Jensen nodded.  "I know...and that means that I’m in danger."  He sighed.  "And you, too, by being around me. I have some proof, a trail I've been following that the murderers left behind...just have to get that to connect to him."

Jared glanced over at the land assessor busy with his paperwork, thinking, save for his presence, he would have gently kissed Jensen's forehead in that moment.  He smiled instead, good hand brushing Jensen's side.  “We can ask dad for some protection for you, too.  You have a lot of friends amongst the rail hands."

"I would not risk anyone else for my personal battles, Jared," Jensen said, leaning into the touch. 

"They will want to help, Jen.  I stake my life on that."  Jared rubbed Jensen's shoulder.  "And my father most of all."

Jensen reached out and grabbed Jared's other hand, squeezing it lightly and then stepping back.  He needed space, needed to get his head around the sudden swell of emotions flooding him at Jared's concern.  "Let's make sure the documents are in order, right?"

"They are all in order, Mr. Ackles," the assessor said, making a few last notes. "I have all the papers you need to show the sheriff and claim your land."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your information and assistance," Jensen said, offering his hand to shake before collecting the papers he needed. 

Jared smiled as Jensen got the deed to his family's land back, as well as an explanation of the dispute. "Now, we head to the sheriff." 

Jensen bit his lip and led Jared out of the office and onto the sidewalk. "Jay, I think we should alert your dad first."

Jared paused and frowned a little. "I’m not sure, Jen. I think the sheriff can help."

"Yes, but what if we come riding in with him and Mr. Strasuberg does something drastic?" Jensen looked around and lowered his voice. "I don't want him hurting anyone, and I'm afraid he might if he sees us with the sheriff."

"We could go warn my father before bringing the sheriff. But maybe we should alert the sheriff about this first." Jared bit his lip, concerned.

Jensen sighed. "I want to warn Gerald of what I intend to do."

"We at least should alert the sheriff to your claim and what happened to your family. That way, if something does happen to any of us, he'll understand the situation." 

"Why don't I go to the sheriff and you go to your dad?"

"Separate?" Jared asked with a flash of panic.  "Do you think so?"

"No, but I don't know which is more important and that's the only way we can do them both with at the same time."  Jensen sighed in frustration, raking his hand through his hair.

"I say we go to the sheriff together, tell him about the land and what we think is going on and then hurry back to my father.  We can explain to the sheriff why we don't think it's a good idea for him to accompany us yet...maybe even set up a time for him to come down to see us."  Jared stepped forward to put a hand on Jensen's right shoulder.  "I don’t want to part with you, Jen.  The idea of something happening to you when I'm not around..."

Jensen nodded.  "I don't want to be parted either."  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "You know this man and the railroad better than I, so I will let you lead on in this area."

Jared squeezed Jensen's shoulder and said, "I've heard the sheriff is a decent man, Jen.  Hopefully, we won’t have to spend much time convincing him of your case.  And then we can be off for the railroad to warn my father."

"That sounds like the best plan, then.  Shall we walk or do we need to take the horses?"  Jensen wanted to pull Jared to him in a tight hug, to thank him for how caring he'd been.

"Let's take them with us.  Make leaving faster."  Jared smiled at Jensen and brushed a finger over his right cheek.  

Jensen huffed out a soft breath.  "Yeah," he breathed.

Jared unhitched his horse and swung up clumsily, still favoring his bad arm.  "We're in this together."

Jensen climbed into the saddle and looked at Jared.  "I had forgotten what it feels like to have a friend."

Jared sidled his horse up next to Jensen's, glad for their docile temperaments, and wrapped his good arm around him.  He rested his forehead against Jensen's, knocking back their hats.  "Never gonna let that happen again."

"Me either.  Friends for always," Jensen said, wrapping his arm around Jared in return.  "Now let's go get my land."  
~~~~~~~~~~

They were about five miles out from camp, when Jared said uneasily, "Jen, I think I saw a group of men trailing us just beyond that hill." 

"Yes, I saw that too, but was hoping I was wrong," Jensen said with a sigh.  "You think they saw us with the sheriff?"

"I think they know you're an Ackles, and that's all that matters," Jared said.  "They shot at us before we even knew you had a land claim."

"True," Jensen said.  "I’m so sorry to involve you in this stuff."

Jared just threw a slight glare at Jensen.  "Friends, remember?  Now, we better make a run for it soon.  We're getting a little close."

"You know this area, Jay, lead the way."  Jensen smiled at Jared and tipped his head for him to take off.

Jared swallowed hard at the responsibility and said, "There's a canyon ahead.  We have to get there first." He spurred his horse, heading for the narrow canyon, which would make pursuit difficult.  Hoof beats sounded behind them, in the distance, but approaching fast.

Jensen nodded and urged his horse after Jared's, keeping himself low over the horse's neck.  "We can do it, Jay."  

Jared swallowed hard and squeezed tighter to his horse's flanks.  He winced when the sounds of shots ricocheting around them started.  "You have a gun, Jen?"

"I have my gun," Jensen called back.  

Jared nodded and yelled, "I can’t ride and shoot with my arm."  He steered his horse over a patch of dry grass and then up a small ravine.

 "You just concentrate on riding, and I'll keep them back, Jay.  I won't let them hurt you," Jensen promised, calling loudly so Jensen could hear him. He turned slightly in the saddle and shot at the riders behind them.  He saw one man fall sideways, rolling in the dust by the horses’ hooves.

"Don't let them hurt you, either," Jared called back.  He urged his horse on even faster, the shots sporadic behind them.  His injured arm screamed as it jarred constantly during the gallop.

Jensen grunted in response, shooting with care and purpose.  He didn't have enough bullets or the luxury of reloading his gun while Jared led the chase.  He just knew that he'd die protecting his friend.

A bullet knocked off a tree branch a few inches from Jared, making him curse and jerk his horse's reins to the side.  He stumbled, and Jared grasped the mane desperately with his good arm to prevent pitching off.  They righted themselves, hardly missing a step, and Jared saw the canyon ahead.  "Nearly there!"

"Thank god," Jensen said, turning slightly in the saddle again to shoot behind them, grinning and yelling when he managed to hit one of the men square.

"Looks like you're a good shot," Jared muttered a little grimly.  He hated the thought of Jensen being forced to hurt other people.  They hit the canyon, where the horses were forced to gallop in no more than pairs, and Jared dug in more.  "Come on, Flash!"

Jensen snorted.  He'd practiced shooting enough over the years to become a crack shot.  "Just keep us tracking through the canyon."

"No way to get lost through here," Jared called, glancing back toward the pursuers. He allowed himself a brief smile as they dropped back. 

"Good, now, if only we can get beyond where they're willing to chase us," Jensen said, looking back over his shoulder as well and then focusing on following Jared's lead.

"Not long before we arrive near the camp," Jared said. Another volley was fired from the riders behind them, showering down debris on them from the walls around.

Jensen ducked, cursing and turning slightly in the saddle, but could no longer see the men and it didn't make sense to waste any bullets. "Good, we need to warn your dad what has transpired."

Jared dared not ease his horse's strides, even though he thought their pursuers had slowed or even turned back. "We're nearing the exit to the canyon," he called.

"How far are we from town?" Jensen was ready to push his horse, if needed, but hoped they might be able to ease off slightly.

"A mile or so," Jared said as they galloped out of the canyon and into the clear again. He glanced over his shoulder again for sight of the other riders and saw them slowing at the end of the canyon, letting them go.

Jensen glimpsed what Jared saw and eased up slightly on their frantic run. "Where is your dad this time of day?"

"You’re very calm in the face of all this," Jared said, just soft enough so Jensen would not hear. He raised his voice, "My father will be in his office. And we best take care, your enemy may be there, too."

"Yes, he may have been for some time...especially if they saw us with the sheriff and sent someone on ahead." 

Jared swallowed hard at the notion and nodded once sharply. "Then riding straight into town may not be a good idea."

"We'll handle whatever comes, right?" Jensen asked, bringing his horse up alongside Jared's.

Jared glanced back one more time to be sure the men were gone and then slowed his horse down, so they could talk more easily. "The idea of a group of men waiting ahead of us is not something I can think of handling easily."

"I know. I'm sorry, Jay. You shouldn't have to." Jensen offered Jared an apologetic smile. "I would spare you and your dad all of this, if I could."

"That's not what I meant," Jared said, lifting his head and glaring a little at Jensen.  He sighed and rubbed his good hand over his face.  "We should go around and approach from the main way.  We'll run into friends that direction."

Jensen nodded meekly, allowing Jared to lead the way and make the decisions.  He'd already put his friend in too much jeopardy to argue.  "Sounds like a good plan.  It could be that I am wrong... maybe it’s just the men who were chasing us down."

Jared reached out and squeezed Jensen's shoulder.  "We have to believe there are people who will be on our side, too."

"I do believe that, Jay.  There are many good men employed by your father."  Jensen meant every word.  

Jared smiled and straightened in his saddle, exhausted and in pain, but not wanting it to show.  "All right, long way round then."  He turned his horse and urged him forward, taking care, for his mount was tired, as well.  And they had a distance to go.

Jensen matched Jared's posture, doing his best to straighten up and walk his horse next to Jared's.  "Thank you," he said.

"Jen," Jared said with a little shake of his head, "you don't have to keep go thanking me for being your friend."

"I meant, thank you for trusting me, for coming along with me.  Not for being my friend, but for being a good person."  Jensen smiled shyly at Jared, ducking his head slightly.

"That's what I mean, Jen.  I'm your friend, and friends do these things for each other."  Jared nodded firmly and smiled back at Jensen.  "I know you'd do them for me."

Jensen returned the smile, a bit more sure of himself.  "Yes, I would do anything you needed, Jay."

Jared glanced down at his bandaged and slung arm, frowning a little at the bit of blood seeping through.  He looked back at Jensen with a wan smile.  "We best be getting along." 

"Yes, we need someone to take care of that wound better than I could," Jensen bit his lip, pain in his eyes at Jared being hurt.

Jared smiled a little and said, "Your treatment was fine, Jen.  I just haven't been able to rest and let it heal properly."

Jensen nodded, still planning to insist that Jared be seen by the town doctor.  "We'll talk to your dad and then get you looked at before dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan," Jared said and sighed as they came to a well-worn path.  "Here's the main road to town.  Still a bit of a ride."

"But open enough that we should be safe enough, right?" Jensen asked, hopeful.

"Too much travel on these roads to make an ambush safe," Jared confirmed.  Even as he spoke, they could see a large group of men ahead of them, heading for town.

"Glad to hear that.  We can get back, talk to your dad, get you patched up and then grab some food," Jensen said, hoping Jared would want to spend more time with him."

“And then sleep, blissful sleep," Jared said with a smile.  "Before we go back to getting your land back...and freeing the railroad of any influence from Mr. Strausberg."

Jensen grinned at Jared, his whole body relaxing slightly the nearer they came to the boomtown. 

Jared smiled back at Jensen, unable to help the instinctive response.  "Things will be better once we talk to my father and get some food and rest." 

Jensen chuckled, nodding.  "I certainly hope so.  It's been a long week." 

Jared laughed, too, and said, "Well, you did better than I did.  You found out you have land and didn't get shot." 

"And you did get shot, but the land is something good for both of us." Jensen smiled with hope.  "I mean, once it's rightfully mine, you could stay and work it with me." 

Jared smiled and nodded.  "Yeah.  Like old times.  Us.  Together." 

Jensen grinned.  "I would really like that.  We'd have so much fun making that land fertile." 

"I'm pretty good at that, at least at home.  New things to learn here," Jared said.  "You can teach me." 

"I want to teach you."  Jensen smiled again, a deep satisfaction settling into him at the thought of a new, more promising, life that included Jared. 

"We'll have so much fun, Jen," Jared said with a grin.  "But first, this."  His horse picked up his feet as the buildings came into view. 

Jensen grinned, his horse following suit as they headed toward the center of town and Gerald Padalecki's office. 

Jared halted his horse in front of the office and dismounted more stiffly than ever.  He leaned against the horse's side for a moment, rubbing it gently with his good hand.  "Thanks, boy." 

Leaping down from his horse, Jensen stroked it's neck and murmured his appreciation before moving to Jared's side.  "How're you doing?" he asked, resting his hand lightly on Jared's good shoulder. 

"Tired.  Sore.  Afraid.  Determined."  Jared listed them off on his fingers.  "Let's tell my father." 

"Okay, I'll let you lead the way...you'll know the best way to tell him the news."  Jensen bit his lower lip and smiled shyly. 

"I hope you're right," Jared said and walked inside.  He blew out a brief sigh of relief, finding his father without any accompaniment.  "Dad." 

Mr. Padalecki looked up with a smile that quickly changed to alarm.  "Jared!  Your arm!  What happened?"  He stood and moved to hustle Jared into a chair.  "I'll send for doc at once." 

Jensen kept back. "He was hurt...shot...while we were on our trip. I tended the wound as best I could. We mean to take him to the doctor after we talk." 

"Shot?" Mr. Padalecki gasped.  "But who would want to shoot Jared?" 

"The same man who killed Jensen's family," Jared said.  "The same one who's trying to earn a fortune getting the railroad track laid over his land.  Mr.  Strausberg." 

Jensen sighed.  "When I told Jared about my family's land, he mentioned that I possibly had a claim. Because of that claim, we were ambushed in our campsite.  I managed to chase the man off, but not before Jared was injured." 

"I don't understand," Mr. Padalecki said.  "You're saying Mr. Strausberg killed your family for their land...and now, he tried to kill Jared and you?" 

"Yes, Sir," Jensen said, nodding.  "He took over the claim on my lands, stating that all the Ackles were dead.  And from what I understand, he’s been trying to sell you the land for a high price." 

"His land is the most expedient way for the railroad," Mr. Padalecki said, "and we would pay him well for the privilege to buy the land and build.  But if what you say is true..."  He looked at his injured son and then back at Jensen.  "You have proof of claim?" 

Jensen nodded, reaching for the satchel slung over his body.  He pulled the signed documents out of the packet and handed them to Gerald to look through, breath held while he waited.

Mr. Padalecki scanned them, his face getting paler.  "He stole your family's land and murdered them..."  He sank gracelessly against his desk, even as Jared leaped up to try and steady him.  "You poor boy," he said finally, looking at Jensen.  

"And now that he -they- know that I am alive, they are coming after me again.  I am sorry that Jared was injured."  Jensen looked at Gerald and then Jared, letting his friend steady the other man.

Jared shook his head a little at Jensen and said to his father, "We need to help Jensen reclaim his land and prove that Mr. Strausberg killed his family."  
   
Mr. Padalecki frowned and rubbed his face with one hand.  "We can make sure you are both protected when you are a distance from camp.  But proving Mr. Strausberg killed Jensen's family...I am not sure how to proceed." 

Jensen swallowed and looked at his feet.  "I have been working to track their murderers since I was old enough to track.  One of the reasons I showed up at the railroad at all was that my trail led me here."

Mr. Padalecki's face paled again, and he put a hand on Jared's arm.    
   
"We are now in the position to entice them into the open," Jared said softly.  "Jensen has proof that he owns the land, and you have seen it.  If Mr. Strausberg is to have any chance, he must act now."

Taking a deep breath, Jensen forced himself to look up.  "I had no idea that you were a part of the railroad when I came here.  I never meant for either of you to become mixed up in my search."  Jensen took a deep breath, looking at Jared and then back to Gerald.  "But Jared is correct."

Mr. Padalecki swallowed hard, looked at his son and his already injured shoulder and said, "We will provide you with a guard.  Someone to help keep you from harm."  
   
"But they cannot be too close all the time," Jared said.  "That would alert Mr. Strausberg and make it impossible for him to act.  He might choose to wait and attack at some later time...you cannot protect us forever.  No, we have to appear vulnerable, even if we are not."

"Jared, I agree with your father."  Jensen swallowed.  "You, at least, need a close guard.  They aren't looking to hurt you...it's me that they want.  And if we have a guard on me...one at a distance, that is all that Strausberg will need."

"If you think you are going anywhere without me, you are seriously mistaken," Jared said with a fierce look at Jensen.

Jensen huffed out a breath.  "Jared, I do not want you hurt any further, and these men mean to kill."

"I will not leave you alone," Jared said.  "Nothing you say can change my mind."  He reached for Jensen with his good hand and pulled him close.  "Please, Jen."

Taking Jared's hand, Jensen deflated slightly.  He couldn't deny his friend anything.  "All right, Jared, I won't leave you behind, but you have to promise to be extra careful.  I can't worry about them hurting you."

Jared breathed out a relieved sigh and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Jensen's.  "Thank you, Jen," he said.  "I couldn't have stood not knowing where and how you were."

Jensen pulled Jared into a hug and patted at his back, looking briefly at Gerald before looking away.  "I won't, Jay.  I promise.  Now, you said you'd let me take you to the doctor as soon as we told your dad."

"Yes," Mr. Padalecki said, "we need to get doc to look at your arm.  But we'll bring him here.  I want to call in some men and explain what's going on.  There are several I trust implicitly, but if any of them are under suspicion, we'll not tell them."

"Thank you," Jensen said.  He rifled through the satchel again and produced a packet of notes he'd taken on his hunt.  "This the information that I have...and Strausberg is the only name we have based on the land claim."

Mr. Padalecki took the notes and asked, "Have you shown these to anyone?"  
   
"The sheriff," Jared said, "but Jensen didn't want him to show up just yet.  He might scare the ones responsible off before we have a chance to prove their guilt."

Jensen smiled at Gerald.  "I wanted you to have fair warning that this was happening before the sheriff showed up.  You deserve to know what is going on."

"I understand your not wanting the man to run, either," Mr. Padalecki said.  He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "He is supposed to come in tomorrow to discuss final plans for purchasing his land.  That may be a good time to confront him directly.  We can bring in some reliable witnesses to listen in."

"And we could have the sheriff here to be support for us," Jensen said, thinking of another ride back to get him.

"I can send one of my men," Mr. Padalecki said.  "That will look less suspicious and not set you up as a solitary target."  
   
Jared nodded and squeezed Jensen's shoulder.  "We need rest, Jen.  Especially if we're going to confront Mr. Strausberg tomorrow."

Jensen nodded.  "Thank you, but please make sure he knows to be careful."  He looked at Jared.  "Just as soon as we get you seen by the doc we can settle in to rest."

"I'll send a man for the doc now," Mr. Padalecki said and marched outside, barking orders.    
   
Jared turned to Jensen, eyes narrow and sad.  "You would have gone out alone, without me?"

"You are injured, and I would not risk your life."  Jensen hesitated.  "And I had not meant to go far from town...just to the tracks to work and back again."

"Tell me you weren't thinking of going and getting the sheriff by yourself," Jared said.  He grasped one of Jensen's shoulder with his good hand.  "You mean too much to me for me to allow you to take such risks, now that I know how dangerous this really is."

Jensen shook his head.  "No, I would never.  If I had gone, I'd have asked for a guard to follow at a slight distance."

Jared pursed his lips in obvious disapproval and then leaned forward to press the softest kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "Idiot.  That would not have satisfied me."

"I'm sorry, Jay.  But my instinct is to protect you.  I couldn't bear losing you...especially not to the man who killed my family."  Jensen ducked his eyes, but leaned into Jared.

Jared wrapped his good arm around Jensen's back and held him as close as he could with his arm in a sling.  He rested his chin in Jensen's hair and sighed.  "Guess we feel the same way about protecting each other."

"Guess we do. I think it is a good thing," Jensen said, relaxing against Jared's chest. "Should I gather some supper for us and bring it to your rooms?"

"No. You stay here. We can get someone else to get food for us." Jared sat down and tugged Jensen with him. "You're not leaving my sight. Understood?"

Jensen blinked and plopped down on the bench, still clasping Jared. "Okay, Jay. We'll ask someone to fetch us our evening meals, then."

"Are you eager to leave me?" Jared asked. "You keep suggesting it. If I have worn out my welcome..."

"No, I was simply trying to care for you, to bring you what you need." Jensen turned and looked at Jared, stroking his fingers over the back of Jared's hand.

Jared leaned forward and rested his head against Jensen's with a sigh. He looked up as his father entered with the doctor. He was a scraggly-looking man, but had years of experience taking care of people in the wild west. 

"Ah, Mr. Jared," he said in a wizened voice. "Someone has gone and shot you."

Jensen slid back, so that the doctor could look Jared over. "Yes, Sir. It was a clean shot through his upper arm. I dressed it as best I could in our campsite."

"You did a good job, Mr. Ackles," Doc assured him, manner brusque, but assured. He unwrapped the sling and Jensen's bandage and began to clean and treat Jared's wound, causing him to cry out.

"Thank you, I was only concerned with getting him home again in one piece." Jensen stood up and stepped back to Gerald's side. "Who could we ask to get us some supper delivered? Jared will need to rest."

Mr. Padalecki gestured to one of his men. "Please have the cook bring something warm and hearty to my car for Jensen and my son. And post three guards around the car so they can safely rest."

Jensen nodded. "Thank you, Sir. It'll help Jared heal and let him rest without worry for me."

Jared smiled at both his father and friend, before hissing as doc probed and cleaned out any remaining dirt in his wound. He bit down hard on his lip and looked at Jensen with slightly watery eyes.

"It's okay, Jay. What he's doing will make you feel much better tonight," Jensen said.

Jared hissed again, but then gritted his teeth against the pain. Doc rebandaged the wound and patted his arm. 

"All done," Doc said and patted his shoulder. "Now, you need some rest and good food."

Jensen nodded, breathing in relief. "Thank you, doc. I appreciate your quick help."

Doc nodded, tapped the brim of his hat and made his way out, with Mr. Padalecki at his side, also giving his thanks.

Jared opened his mouth and whimpered, unable to help himself. He clutched a little at his wounded arm. "Hurts more now."

"It will hurt for a little while, Jay." Jensen crossed to him and brushed Jared's hair off his forehead. "It'll feel better after you eat and sleep.

Jared nodded and blew out a long breath. "How come I'm feeling it more now than I did when I was shot?" he wondered aloud and then slowly hefted himself to his feet. "Time to go to our boxcar and eat and sleep."

"Because you were in shock when it happened and so focused on me," Jensen said, standing and coming to Jared's side. "Let me help you, please?"

"What, let you support my giant body?" Jared asked. "All right." He put his good arm around Jensen's shoulders.

Jensen pretended to grunt under the weight, arm curling around Jared's waist and holding him securely. "I want to take care of you."

"We'll help take care of each other," Jared said. He walked along with Jensen toward their boxcar, smiling as people they knew waved and said hello, curiosity in their eyes.

"Of course," Jensen said, moving Jared as quickly as possible toward their boxcar.

"I trust these people, Jen," Jared said as they walk-stumbled by their compatriots. He hobbled up the steps to their boxcar and said, "We'll get all the help you need here." 

"I trust you," Jensen said. "I just wish I were certain that they would all be safe too."

"Your heart must be near too big to fit in your chest, Jen," Jared said.  He sighed as he settled into a chair near the table.  "Oh, that feels so good."

Jensen smiled softly and shook his head.  "No one should have to find out their family member was killed and especially not because someone was trying to kill me."

Jared reached out, grabbed Jensen by the belt loops and reeled him in, so he could rest his head on Jensen's stomach.  "Heart as big as the moon."

Slightly startled, Jensen moved closer to Jared and then rested both hands on Jared's shoulders.  He took care not to jar the injured arm, concentrating on the equally relaxing and unsettling feel of Jared so close to him.

Jared shut his eyes and basked in the relaxing presence of his friend, from the warm feel of his skin, to the soft sound of his breathing and the slightly musky odor of his body.  All these things coaxed Jared into a light doze, until the sound of the door banging open nearly made him fall out of his chair.  
   
"Food!  I have food for the two handsome gentlemen," Maizie, one of the 'fallen' women of the saloon said, bustling in with a loaded tray.  She set the tray down on the table and began to unload platters of bread and cheese, plus some soup and a bit of bison roast. 

"Hi, Maizie," Jensen said, settling Jared back into his seat before crossing to the table.  "It's very kind of you to bring the food out to us."  He felt bad that she'd had to carry it all on her own, but was comfortable that she wouldn't be targeted for such a task.  Pulling out some coins, he handed them to her when she was done.

Maizie beamed at Jensen, lashes flickering flirtatiously.  "Now, Jensen, honey, you know you don't need to thank me," she said, even as she neatly dropped the coins in her ample bosom.  She leaned forward to give him a good view.  "But if you _really_ want to, just drop by any night.  I'll be happy to accept your gratitude."  She flicked her eyes over him hungrily.

Jensen chuckled.  "Aw Maizie, you flatter me."  He glanced down at the generous display of her bosom and shook his head slightly.  "I like you ladies all a little too much for that."

Jared snickered slightly behind the pair, as he caught sight of Maizie's amazing pout.  He shut up as she shot him a look.  
   
"Well now, Mr. Jensen, I'm afeared you don't like me enough is more what you mean."  Maizie heaved a large sigh that shook her frame and then dropped a wink at Jensen.  "Should you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."  She gave a suggestive full-body wiggle and then headed out, goosing Jensen on the way.

"Jesus!" Jensen said, jumping sky high. 

Jared doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach with his good arm.  "Your expression!  Oh my, Jen, you looked so...shocked."  He laughed some more, leaning hard on the arm of the chair, overwhelmed by mirth.

Jensen grumbled slightly, coming to Jared's side to help him to the table.  "I am not one who enjoys others taking liberties with my body, Jared."

"It was just a pinch, Jen," Jared said, letting Jensen help him.  "Honestly, you must understand that to Maizie and the others, your refusal to even consider their offers is a slight to their professional abilities."  He sighed as he settled at the table and pulled Jensen into a one-armed hug, pressing his head against his side.  "Your fault for being the best looking man around."  
   
Spluttering, Jensen looked at Jared with huge, horrified eyes.  "I am not the best looking man around," he protested.  "And it is not a slight to them.  I should not use anyone I respect, and a woman deserves to be respected and honored."

"Jen, there's nobody around to even compete with your looks.  Most of the men who work on the railroads are the rough type," Jared said with a wide smile.  "And I understand your feelings about women, but these are working girls, and they don't share the same views on the saintliness of womanhood."

"Well, they should be treated far better than they are," Jensen argued, ignoring Jared's talk of his looks.  It made him uncomfortable to be singled out.  "Why do they not tease you so?  You are a decidedly handsome man, Jay."

"Because I'm the son of the head man," Jared said with a sigh.  "I am treated differently by everyone."  He gestured for Jensen to sit so they could eat together.

Jensen made up a plate for himself and then settled in across from Jared.  "Well, be glad you have the protection."  

Jared pushed his food around his plate for a few moments and then said, "I'd prefer to be treated like anyone else, Jen.  I wouldn't mind the girls teasing me or the guys joshing around.  They treat me like I'm fragile or  liable to go tell my father tales about them if they don't mind their manners.  That's nothing to be glad about."  He shoveled in some food.

"Well that is not, no, but at least you do not have to fend off unwanted advances or people trying to take advantage of you either," Jensen offered, trying to show Jared the other side of things.

"People try to take advantage of you?" Jared asked, concern for Jensen in his demeanor.  He stretched out his long legs so their calves brushed.

"No, I mean they could try and take advantage of you because you are the boss' son."  Jensen nibbled at his food, heating up in the spots Jared touched.

Jared chuckled and ate more in his quick manner.  "You know the truth about me, that I don't want to hurt anybody, ever, but they all see a giant."

Jensen nodded.  "You are an imposing figure, Jared."  He smiled, blushing slightly.  "But I am glad to know that you are as sweet as you were as a young lad."

"Too much candy," Jared said with a nose wrinkle and a laugh.  He began to inhale his food, hunger catching up with him.  "This is good."

"It's great.  And it should be enough to hold even you over for the night," Jensen teased, still eating slower.  His taste buds appreciated the meal, but his stomach was still a bit queasy from everything that was happening.

Jared stuck out his tongue, but did not slow down demolishing his dinner.  When he was done, he sat back with a satisfied burp and shut his eyes.  "Sleep."

Jensen chuckled.  "Yes, time for sleep."  He continued to steadily, though slowly, make his way through his meal.

Jared cracked open and eye and watched Jensen with deep contentment.  "You know I love you, right, Jen?  I'm with you no matter."  
   
"I know, and I feel the same, Jay."  Jensen smiled softly.  "You're my Jay.  For always."

Jared nodded once determinedly and asked, "You done, Jen?  Ready to hit the hay?"

Jensen chuckled.  "I'll be along in a short bit, Jay.  Need to take a look over some of my research and think about some options we have."

Jared blinked and sat up straight.  "You want me to go?" he asked, soft as silk.

"No, but Jay, it's still early."  Jensen smiled gently at Jared.  "You're exhausted because of your injury and the medicine doc gave you.  I'm not ready to sleep yet."

Jared sighed and rubbed his eyes once. "All right." He hauled himself up and headed for his bed. 

Jensen smiled and called after Jared, "I won't be long. Will be in soon."

"Goodnight, Jen," Jared called back. "I'll see you later." 

"Okay, sleep well. I'll check in on you before I sleep, so that you can have another dose of medicine, if you're still sore." Jensen finished his last bite of his meal and then stood to pile the plates together and store the leftovers.

Jared settled on his bunk with a sigh, tucking his bad arm close and shutting his eyes. He felt more than a little dismissed by Jensen, but knew he was just being sensitive. Still, it took longer than it should have for him to fall asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared woke up in the middle of the night, when he rolled on to his bad arm. He cried out and jerked upright, nearly banging his head on the low wall. He scooted up against the wall and held his arm close to himself.

Jensen bolted upright as soon as Jared cried out. He grabbed the gun from under his pillow, scooted up to the edge of his mattress and looked around. "You okay?" Jensen asked, looking at Jared and slowly relaxing once he saw that no one had gotten in.

"Just banged my arm," Jared said with a sigh. "Is that a gun, Jen? Are you that scared?"

"Not that scared, Jay," Jensen said. "Just that protective." He ducked his head shyly.

Jared smiled and said, "But you must believe the risk is that great. Sleeping with a gun is dangerous."

Jensen shrugged. "I've slept with a gun since I learned how to shoot." He uncocked the gun and placed it to the side.

"Oh," Jared said and settled against the wall. "I guess there's a lot I don't know about you." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Are you scared?"

"I'm only scared that something might happen to you," Jensen said. "That’s the most frightening thing about what’s happening."

"I'm scared something might happen to you, too," Jared said. "That's what scares me most. But I want you to have your family's land and your dream."

Jensen smiled. "Thank you, but I only want them if you’ll share with me."

"Really?" Jared asked, a hint of puzzlement in his voice.  "If I hadn’t chosen to live with you, work with you, you wouldn't want the land?"

“Not this land, no.  Or at least not all of it."  Jensen shook his head.  "It's painful to think that my family was killed because of the claim, but if we could build something on it, make their dream come true...that's worth something."

Jared slid off his bunk and moved to perch on the edge of Jensen's.  "I want to help with that, Jen.  I want to see what your father dreamed of become real."  He bumped him lightly.  "But I’m afraid of what this man Strausberg will do.  He killed all your kin and god knows who else he might have killed to get things he wanted."

Jensen nodded.  "That’s why we need to make sure we can prove he did it.  So the sheriff can punish him."

"I'm glad you're willing to let the law handle this," Jared said.  "I've been afraid you wanted to handle him yourself. I've seen gunfights between angry men, Jen.  I don't want that for you."   He moved to press against his friend.

"I don't want that either, Jay.  I just want to live on my land with you."  Jensen blushed when he realized what he'd said and just how truthful that was.

Jared turned toward Jensen, eyes gleaming in the dark.  "Live with me, Jen?  Would that make you happy?"

Jensen nodded, face heating from his admission.  "Yeah, it would."

"Me, too," Jared said and leaned to rest completely against his friend.  "I've had this huge hole inside me for years, but never realized until you came back to fill it up again."

"Really?" Jensen asked, still surprised at how much Jared cared for him.

"I'm so glad you rode back into my life," Jared said.  "I couldn't imagine life without you anymore.  It's too painful."

Jensen smiled wider.  "You don't have to.  You can help me build us a home, work the land. We can always live together."

"Our home," Jared affirmed, soft and happy.  He put a hand on Jensen's shoulder and squeezed. 

Reaching up, Jensen covered Jared's hand and let his fingers settle between Jared's.  "Yes, Jay.  Our home."  He removed his hand, but tipped his head to rest his cheek on Jared's hand, eyes closing in happiness.

Jared trembled a little at the feel of Jensen's cheek and stroked gently with his fingers.  "Jen," he whispered and pressed the softest kiss on his forehead.

Jensen breathed out, trembling at the sweet touch.  Turning his head, Jensen kept his eyes closed but pressed a soft kiss to Jared's fingers.  He ached for something he didn't understand.

"Men aren't- aren't supposed to," Jared stammered, "but I want to kiss you so bad right now."

Shivering, Jensen lifted his gaze to Jared.  He stared at his friend, eyes dropping to Jared's lip and then drawing back up to his eyes.  "Me too."

Jared smiled and breathed out in relief.  "May I- may we, Jen?"  He traced Jensen's full lips with his thumb.

Jensen nodded, unable to say another word.

Careful, afraid he might spook Jensen, Jared leaned down to brush his lips over Jensen's, soft as a butterfly's touch.  He moaned at the feel and then kissed a little harder, hand still cupping Jensen's cheek.  His injured hand clenched and unclenched helplessly in the sling, wanting to touch.

Sinking into the kiss, Jensen let Jared lead before pressing into the kiss and taking everything he could from Jared's lips.  It was tentative, but yearning, and Jensen reached up with both hands to cup Jared's face lightly.  He tilted his head and then flicked his tongue at the seam of Jared's mouth with a quiet sigh.

Jared pulled back with a little gasp at the feel of Jensen's tongue.  "I, uh- I never kissed anyone like this before," he admitted.  "Don't really know how."

"It's okay."  Jensen opened his eyes and leaned back slightly.  "I kissed one girl like this, but realized I didn't really like it."  He blushed slightly.  "At least, not with her."

"You did?" Jared asked and then blushed.  "I mean... how do we do this, Jen?  Will you show me?"

Jensen blushed in return and nodded.  "I will show you what I know."  He stroked Jared's cheek.  "But not here where someone may see us.  It is dangerous."

"Who will see us here?" Jared demanded.  "This is our little room, away from all eyes and ears."  

"But if we’re loud, we could rouse your father," Jensen whispered, more afraid of losing his place with Jared and his family than anything else.

Jared blew out a slightly irritated breath and slid off the side of Jensen's bed.  He settled back on his own bunk and shifted around to get comfortable.  He felt stupid and awkward and completely out of his depth.  "All right, Jen," he said softly.  "See you in the morning then." 

Jensen climbed out of his bed, knelt beside Jared.  He curled his hand around Jared's cheek and turned him to look into Jensen's eyes.  "I'm not pushing you away, Jay.  I just want to be certain that no one will ever try and come between us.  I couldn't bear causing an issue between you and your father." He pressed his lips gently to Jared's before he pulled back.

"Everyday until we catch the man who killed your family is a day we both live in danger," Jared said.  "I don’t wish to chance never having this at all."  He sighed and rested his forehead against Jensen's right shoulder.  "Though I know you do everything for me and love you for it."

"I would protect you with my very life, Jay."  Jensen tipped his head to rest on Jared's, sighing softly.  "I love and would keep you safe always."  He turned his head and nuzzled at Jared's temple, acknowledging his friend's accuracy.

Jared lifted his head to look into Jensen's eyes and whispered, "I won’t ask you to do what doesn’t feel good for you, Jen."

Jensen kissed Jared.  "It’s not about feeling good...it’s about wanting to protect you.  How would you feel if your father threw us out because we kissed each other?"  He stroked down the side of Jared's face with one finger.

"I’d feel that I’d been sadly deceived my whole life in my father," Jared said softly.  "But if I had you, I’d survive."  He turned into Jensen's finger and pressed a kiss to the tip.

Rubbing his finger over Jared's lips, Jensen nodded.  "I would not cause you harm for anything, but I want you."  He leaned in and replaced his finger with his lips, lightly dragging them back and forth.

Jared moaned softly and opened his mouth, tongue peeking out to lick at Jensen's lips.  He fell back on his bunk, tugging Jensen after him with his good arm.  "Whatever you’re willing to give me, Jen, I want."

"I want to give you everything," Jensen said, climbing slowly onto Jared's bunk and doing his best not to jar his arm.  

Jared smiled up at Jensen, petting and stroking his chest and sides with his good arm.  "Don't even know what everything is," he whispered.  "I've heard things, read things, but never been this close to anyone.  Never wanted to be."  
   
Jensen smiled shyly.  "Me either.  Like I said before, I kissed one girl, but that was it."  He snuggled against Jared and stroked a hand over his cheek.  "But I want to kiss and touch you.  You’re so beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Jared asked and felt his whole body blush.  "I want to see you," he blurted and then bit his lip.  "Is that all right?"

"Of course," Jensen said, though he wondered how they'd move around.  He climbed off Jared's bed and went rooting around for some matches to light the candles in their room.

Jared sat up and whispered, "I meant, see all of you, Jen.  Like... uh, without your night clothes."  

Jensen nodded.  "I know. I want the candle light so that I can see all of you, too."  He smiled shyly and pulled off the sleep shirt that he wore each night.

Jared gaped at Jensen's body, so perfect in the candlelight.  He sat up and just stared at the strong muscle, the fair skin, the freckles that decorated Jensen everywhere and the few scars that spoke of a life not of leisure.  "You're-"  He shook his head, unable to find the words for Jensen's perfection, for how he affected Jared.

Looking down at his own body, Jensen flushed with a bit of shame.  He wasn't much to look at from his own point of view, but he hopes that Jared wouldn't mind much.  "Will you take your sleep shirt off?"

"I can't compare to you," Jared murmured and struggled out of his sleep shirt, disentangling it carefully from his injured arm.

Jensen caught his breath when Jared's body came into sight.  He was just as beautiful as Jensen said. Jensen reached out without thinking, hand pressing to the heated skin of Jared's chest.

Jared groaned at the first touch of Jensen's hand and then reached out with his good arm to pull him into a soft kiss.  "Jen.  Shall we...our underwear?" he asked, blushing fiercely.  He nuzzled at the curve of Jensen's throat, inhaling his musk and feeling dizzy from the scent.

"Do you want to?" Jensen asked, eyes closed and panting slightly at the heightened sensations of Jared breathing against his bare skin.  He was already moving his hands to his underclothes.

"Yes.  Yes.  Need to see you, Jen.  Please."  Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's throat, feeling his pulse flutter delicately beneath the skin.  

Jensen stepped back and tugged his shorts down.  He left them on the floor and stood, hands at his side and heart thundering in his chest.  Feeling incredibly vulnerable, Jensen bit his lower lip and stared at Jared with wide eyes.

Jared had caught glimpses of other men's cocks while working on the railroad.  Some of the roughest even had contests to see who had the biggest, but nothing prepared him for Jensen.  He felt his heart leap in his throat at the perfection of Jensen's form, capped by the sex that lifted between his legs, demanding touch.  "May I- Can I-  Oh, it is all right?"  He reached out with his good hand.

"If you wish," Jensen said, eyes ever wider at the way that Jared reached for him.  He knew how pleasurable it could be when he touched himself and wondered if it would feel the same with someone else's hand on him.

Jared touched the very tip of Jensen, felt the living heat, velvet and steel of him and stroked his fingers over the length.  "You're so perfect," he said.  He stared as a pearl of liquid appeared at the tip and dragged a finger through the drop.

Jensen shuddered, gasping and moaning at the incredibly erotic, light touch.  "Oh God, Jay."  

"You like that?” Jared asked, stroking a little more firmly.  "You're so hot in my hand, Jen.  Love the way it feels."

"It feels amazing, Jay," Jensen said, tipping his head down to watch Jared touch him.  "It feels so different, so much more."

Jared coaxed another drop out of Jensen and rubbed his thumb through it.  Curious, he lifted his hand to his nose, sniffed and then tasted the fluid.  His mouth instantly flooded with saliva, and he practically drooled on Jensen.

Jensen smiled shyly.  "Will you- can I see you, too?" he asked softly, trying his best to keep quiet in their little refuge.

Jared blinked at him stupidly and then realized he was still wearing his underclothes.  Nodding once, he sat back on the bed and asked, "Will you help me?"

"Yes," Jensen said, reaching out and sliding his fingers into the waistband.  "I will always help you."  Smiling, Jensen slid the underwear down his hips and legs to toss them on the floor.

Jared blew out a long breath and tried not to be too shy. "Am I all right?"

Jensen chuckled. "You're gorgeous, Jay. Absolutely stunning." He reached out and stroked Jared following a nearly exact duplicate of Jared's touches.

Jared moaned loudly and then bit his lip to prevent more noise from escaping. He bucked into Jensen's hand, awash in sensations he’d never felt before.

"So pretty," Jensen said, stroking his hand up and down slow and steady. 

"Pretty?" Jared groaned and bucked into the hand on his cock. "Please, Jen."

Jensen nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Jared tugged at Jensen and gave him a gentle kiss. "Jen. I want to touch you. We should touch each other?"

"Okay," Jensen said and crawled into the bed with Jared, careful of his arm. He rested on his side and reached for Jared's cock again, stroking him slow and steady.

Jared caressed Jensen's chest and grasped his cock. He stroked in time with Jensen, moaning softly in time with each move of Jensen's hand on him. 

Jensen hitched his hips into Jared's touch. "Oh," he breathed out, eyes closing while he stroked Jared too.

Jared kissed Jensen as they pleasured each other, finding that the touch of their lips seemed to heighten the touches. "Oh. Please. So good."

"I never imagined," Jensen whispered over Jared's lips, stroking him faster and tangling their tongues together.

"Jen," Jared whimpered through their kisses.  "I think I'm gonna-"  He gestured helplessly, not knowing how to say it.

Jensen nodded, nibbling at Jared's lower lip.  "It's okay...go ahead," he whispered, squeezing and stroking, rubbing his thumb over the head of Jared's cock to feel the slickness gathering there.

Jared crushed their lips together as he spilled over Jensen's fist.  His cock pumped copious amounts of fluid over them both, as he gave in to a release headier and heavier than anything he had ever managed in his solo efforts.  He nearly cried with the pleasure, burying his face deep in the crook of Jensen's neck.

Holding Jared close, Jensen kissed his temple and stroked his hand slow and steady until Jared's release stopped.  He gently pulled his hand away, bringing it up to face.  Sniffing at the sticky mess, Jensen flicked his tongue out and took a tentative lick.  The salty tang was not off-putting as he'd feared and Jensen licked his hand clean, taking in a taste that would forever be Jared to him.

Jared flickered his eyes open, saw Jensen licking his release off his fingers, groaned and closed them again.  He snuggled closer to Jensen and breathed, "Never felt like that before, Jen.  So sweet."  He fumbled his nerveless fingers down to take Jensen in hand and picked up his own attempt to pleasure him.

Jensen moaned, gripping Jared's arm and tipping his head back.  He rocked his hips gently with the touch, trying hard not to make too many sounds.  "Oh God," he breathed.

"This is good?" Jared whispered, sucking and kissing at the exposed curve of Jensen's neck.  He wanted to use his teeth, mark and claim like a wild animal.  He wanted to touch and rub all over Jensen until every inch of his body was familiar.

"Yes, so good.  Oh!" Jensen cried, turning his head to muffle his sounds against Jared's skin.  "Please," he begged, not even understanding what he wanted or needed.

Jared understood, though, having moments ago felt the same need.  He tried the little twist at the head of Jensen's cock that Jensen had accidentally used on him to such great effect.  "I have you," he whispered.

Jensen whimpered, body going rigid and shuddering while he came all over Jared's fingers.  He gripped Jared tight and held on to ride out the unbelievable feelings.

Jared watched Jensen's face the whole time and ached at how beautiful, open and vulnerable he looked.  He kept stroking until the last bit leaked out of Jensen and then tried the flavor himself, licking his fingers greedily.  "My lover," he whispered.

"My Jared," Jensen said, panting softly with his face pressed into Jared's throat.  "You are so amazing."

"Not me.  You, Jen," Jared whispered and stroked over his back with broad sweeps.  "I love you so much."

Jensen curled into Jared's body, heart bursting with his emotions.  "Love you, too.  Am so glad we found each other again."

Jared tucked himself around the slightly smaller Jensen and hummed softly under his breath in happiness.  "Never imagined this might happen to me," he said.  "Thought it was for everyone else."  

"Me, too. I never dreamed that I didn't find a woman because I didn't really want one."  Jensen blinked when the thought came out of his mouth.  

Jared nodded and kissed Jensen, flicking his tongue over Jensen's lips.  He cradled the back of his head and tilted his face up to the perfect angle.

Jensen closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss.  He loved the way that Jared was experimenting, tasting and touching him.  "I had no idea I could feel this way."

"Yeah.  I had no idea anyone could feel this way," Jared said.  He nuzzled Jensen's cheek and whispered, "I wish this didn't have to be secret."

"Me either, but it does."  Jensen sighed quietly.  "We cannot tell anyone, my Jared."

"I know," Jared said and pressed kisses on Jensen's forehead and cheeks.  "But we’ve always been close, so we can continue to be."

Jensen nodded.  "We can live on my land, make something of the property.  We can make a home for ourselves."

"And learn all about each other," Jared breathed, hand brushing over Jensen's perfect rear.  He pinched one cheek teasingly.

Chuckling, Jensen blushed and nodded.  "Yes, and spend the rest of our lives learning about each other."

"And learn how to be lovers," Jared whispered and blushed.  "How to pleasure each other.  We need to find a way to learn...a book or something."

Jensen blushed even brighter.  "We'll figure it out."  He kissed Jared and then hugged him close before he pulled back.  "But I have to go back to my own bed for now."

"What?  Why?" Jared protested, pout forming.  
   
"Because we both need to sleep, and I cannot be found sleeping in your bed come morning," Jensen said with a soft grin and a kiss to the tip of Jared's nose.

Jared blew out a breath and said, "You have become very distrusting of people, Jen.  I suppose you have reason, but it shall take some getting used to."

Jensen shook his head.  "If we are found out, it could mean many terrible things, Jay.  I don’t want to lose you just when we found each other again."  He kissed Jared and stroked a finger down his cheek.

"I know," Jared said, kissing back, "but once we have a place of our own, we can be together as we like." 

"As soon as we have our place."  Jensen pressed a soft kiss to Jared's cheek and then slid out of bed.  He climbed into his own bed, curled on his side and stared at Jared. 

Jared sighed as Jensen left him and tried to get comfortable again in his own little bunk.  "Love you, Jen."    

Jensen reached across and touched Jared's hand.  "Love you, too."  
 ~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jared woke up the next morning, smiled at the ceiling and then turned his face toward Jensen's bunk.  "Jen?" 

"Morning, Jay," Jensen croaked softly, rubbing at his eyes and smiling. 

Jared rolled out of bed and moved over to steal a quick kiss, before moving away.  "Will you help me dress?" he asked shyly. 

Jensen nodded, fingers rubbing over his lips.  "Yes, of course, my Jared," he said before he stood up.  He reached over his head and stretched his back out.  "What do you need help with?" 

"My shirt," Jared said.  "It's hard to get over my arm."  He blushed a bit and ducked his head.  "Worse since the doctor stitched it closed." 

"I’m certain that must be difficult," Jensen said, reaching for Jared's sleep shirt and tugging it up from the bottom.  "We must rid you of this first."  He smiled shyly, blushing faintly. 

"Yeah," Jared said and ducked his head.  "I'm not sad about that, Jen." 

Jensen chuckled.  "Me either," he said. He pulled it up and over Jared's head, taking great care with Jared's arm.  Once Jared was nude, Jensen reached out and stroked his hands over Jared's chest. 

Jared hummed contentedly under his breath as Jensen touched him.  "Jen," he murmured.  "So nice." 

"I can’t wait until we can touch each other as much as we want, Jay, whenever we want," Jensen said, pulling one of Jared's shirts   
from his closet and gently dressing his friend. 

Jared touched Jensen whenever and however he could as his friend helped him dress.  Finally, he pressed a soft kiss to his perfect mouth.  "Thank you." 

Jensen blushed at the appreciation, pressing a kiss to Jared's lips.  "You're welcome.  I will always help you when needed, my Jared."  He pulled back and stripped off his own sleep shirt before dressing himself. 

Jared blew out a long breath.  "Mr. Strausberg should be in the office soon," he said.  "We need to be there when he arrives." 

"Then we should go," Jensen said, pulling Jared in and wrapping his arms around Jared's back.  "And when it’s all over, I want you on our land and in our home." 

"Yes," Jared said, "our home.  I want to bring something, too... I have a small inheritance." 

"You'll bring your hard work and love," Jensen said, reaching out to stroke his hand down Jared's arm. 

"All of it for you, Jen," Jared promised.  "I just want to bring more to our partnership." 

Jensen shook his head and took Jared's hands in his.  "You, just you, are worth everything in the world to me, Jay.  You don't need anything else.  Just you." 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen into a soft kiss.  "Thank you, Jen.  But I wish I could offer you more." 

"I want you to see that what you have to offer is amazing, Jay."  Jensen kissed him again and hugged him tight. 

"Thank you," Jared said,  He squared his shoulders and said, "All right, we need to face up to our day." 

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, we do.  If we face it now, then we have plenty of time later to just be together."

Jared led the way outside and headed straight for his father's office, refusing to let his fears interfere with his resolve.  His shoulders were squared, head up, and he walked in step with Jensen.  Noting that there were not many men up and about yet, he said, "Looks like we're here first." 

"That's good for us," Jensen said, posture matching Jared's while they walked.  He took a deep breath and looked around, worrying slightly that there was little movement in the town. 

"It's early yet," Jared said and opened the door to the office.  "Dad?" 

"Back here, son," Mr. Padalecki answered, already behind his desk.  He was worried, more than he’d been in all his years.   

Jensen took another deep breath and followed Jared into the office.  "Good morning, Sir," he said to Gerald, standing to the side and releasing the breath he'd been unaware of holding. 

Jared leaned against the wall near his father and asked, "When is he expected?" 

Mr. Padalecki looked at his pocket watch, a gift from his wife, and said, "A few minutes.  Some of my men will come in with him.  I'm taking no chances." 

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Sir?" Jensen asked, not entirely certain of what could be done, especially by him, but wanting to offer. 

"You need to stand beside me at this desk, when I inform him that I'm breaking off the land deal because the land belongs to you," Mr. Padalecki said.  "And so we can both see his reaction to you when he comes in." 

"Of course," Jensen said, moving to the seat along the wall near Gerald's desk.  There was no way he'd do less, since this was his claim and his fight to have with Strausberg. 

Jared took a seat nearby, alternately watching Jensen's face and the doorway.  There were more voices from outside and then the door banged opened again.  A small group of men entered, led by a tall man in black, short brown hair slicked back and two piercing brown eyes taking in the room with a sweep.  They froze for a second on Jensen and then turned to Mr. Padalecki.  "Good day, Gerald.  I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee."  He gestured to the men around him. 

Taking a deep breath, Jensen focused on Strausberg and did his best to not look murderous.   

"I'm afraid that a welcoming committee is about the last thing they are," Mr, Padalecki said, rising to his feet.  "Mr. Strausberg, I'm afraid our business deal is at an end."   

Strausberg's eyes darted to Jensen and then returned to Mr. Padalecki, remarkably calm.  "You no longer wish to build your tracks on my land?" 

Jensen stood as tall as possible and looked Strausberg in the eyes.  "He no longer wishes to deal with you because that is not your land."  Staring at the other man, Jensen paused slightly.  "It was my father's land and now, my land." 

Strausberg's spine jerked straight, and he snarled, "You best have something more than words to back you up, boy." 

"I do," Jensen said, pulling out his copy of the claim.  "I have documents here that show that I am the rightful heir for Mr Alan Ackles' land, as I’m his only remaining relative."  He slid the documents on the desk, toward Gerald, but not giving Strausberg a chance to grab them. 

Strausberg's eyes fell to the documents, and he stepped forward, hand out.  "I have a right to see those." 

Mr. Padalecki dropped a hand over them and said, "The sheriff and assessor agreed that Mr. Ackles is the rightful owner of the property, Mr. Strausberg.  That concludes any business you may have had with the railroad." 

Mr. Strausberg locked eyes with Jensen for a long moment and then glanced over at Jared.  "I suppose you wish to sell your land to railroad, Mr... Ackles." 

"No, Mr Strausberg," Jensen said, shaking his head.  "I have no intention of selling my land.  I have other plans for it." 

"Ah, is that a polite way of telling me to leave my home?" Mr. Strausberg asked with a slight smirk. 

Jensen looked Strausberg in the eyes.  "If you have built a home on my land that you reside in, then yes, it is.  As I said, I have plans for my land, and they do not include selling it or leasing it out." 

Mr. Strausberg's face pulled into a little sneer.  "And will you bring in the law to force me out of my own home?" 

"If I must, then yes," Jensen said, not backing down.  "As Mr Padalecki indicated, the sheriff agrees that my claim to the land is just and shall remove you from the land, if I am forced to ask him to do so." 

Mr. Strausberg gestured to the men around him, but his finger lingered longest in the direction of Jared.  "And these gentlemen will back you up as well, I suppose." 

Jared bristled at Mr. Strausberg and said, "We will all stand by him.  He's in the right." 

Smiling at Jared, Jensen turned a cold look back on Mr Strausberg. "Please do not make this a legal matter, Sir.  Not since my prior claim is recognized by both the assessor and the sheriff." 

"A legal matter," Mr. Strausberg mumbled, looking between Jared and Jensen.  He smiled suddenly and shrugged, standing up straight.  "I guess I don't have _legal_ claim." 

Jensen nodded, but watched Strausberg without saying a word.  He didn't trust the sudden change in the man. 

Mr. Strausberg tipped his hat to Mr. Padalecki and said, "Mr. Padalecki.  Mr. Ackles.  Gentlemen.  I know when I'm licked."  He flicked his eyes over Jared again and then smirked at Jensen. 

"Thank you for being a gentleman, Mr Strausberg," Jensen said, allowing himself to relax slightly. 

Mr. Strausberg smiled and tipped a slight bow to Jensen.  "Well, far be it from me to force my company upon you any longer."  He turned and headed for the door. 

Waiting only a moment once Strausberg left the office, Jensen turned to Gerald and frowned.  "I do not trust him."  He looked over at Jared.  "That was far too simple." 

"I think the man knows he has no legal recourse," Mr. Padalecki agreed.  "However, I wouldn’t put him past trying something else." 

"We need to keep a guard on Jared, Sir," Jensen said, keeping eyes trained on Padalecki senior.  "I don’t trust this man to leave Jared alone." 

"Me?" Jared asked, standing.  "What about you?" 

Jensen nodded.  "I expect he'll try for me, as well. But I will not risk you." 

"Jen," Jared said, "I won't be away from your side if I can help it." 

"Then we’ll both be protected," Jensen conceded, looking back at Gerald so he could see how serious Jensen was in this.  "I did not like his intense interest in Jared." 

Mr. Padalecki looked over at his son, a frown also on his face.  "I’ll have someone keep track of you both," he said.   

Jensen nodded.  "Thank you, Sir. I think I need to see the sheriff and let him know what has transpired." 

"Not alone," Jared said and stepped over to Jensen.   

"I'd be glad for the company, Jared," Jensen said, nodding slightly. 

"And I’ll send at least two men with you," Mr. Padalecki said.  "As guards." 

Jensen turned back to Gerald.  "Thank you, Sir.  That should make the ride into town easier." 

"Thanks, dad.”  Jared smiled and bumped into Jensen lightly.  “When are we going?” 

"I'd like to go sooner rather than later," Jensen said.  "I really don't trust him." 

"All right," Jared said and his stomach rumbled.  "After breakfast?" 

Jensen laughed and wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulders.  "Yeah, after breakfast." 

Jared laughed, too, and said, "I can make you something, if you want."  He smiled and ducked his head. 

"I'd love that, Jay," Jensen said, releasing him and walking by his friend's side.   
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jared rode alongside Jensen, aware of the two men riding at their backs.  He kept a close eye on the surroundings, feeling nervous.  "I don't like this feeling."   

"Neither do I, Jay, but we have no choice," Jensen said, eyes scanning the landscape at all times. 

"Yes, I know," Jared said, "and wouldn't be anywhere but beside you.  I just wish it wasn't necessary."

"Me either, but if we want that land, if we want to be able to have a life together, we need to do it," Jensen said softly, careful not to be overheard.  "I want to live this life with you in my home and by my side, Jay."

"I-" Jared stopped as hoofbeats sounded from ahead and behind them.  He whirled his horse, gun drawn, and watched as a group of men, led by Strausberg, surrounded them on all sides.  "Jen?"

Jensen cursed quietly, gun drawn and resting on his leg.  He knew that Strausberg leaving earlier had been a ruse.  "What do you want, Mr. Strausberg?" Jensen called out, wishing they'd had a better guard.  "I thought all of this was dealt with in Mr. Padalecki's office this morning."

Strausberg rode up to the front of the men, wearing his frostiest smile.  "Ah, Mr. Ackles, I agreed that legally I had no recourse.  And I'm not fond of the idea of being chased by the law for the rest of my life.  However, there are other ways."

"Yes, I had a feeling you might come to that conclusion," Jensen said, angling his horse toward the men in front of them and cutting Jared off from the line of fire.  "Even if you succeed in stopping our party, someone will reach the sheriff to handle this.  Anything you do will only put you on the run forever."  
   
"Well, not if I get the land from you in legal ways," Mr. Strausberg said.  He grinned as he noticed how Jensen maneuvered in front of Jared.  

Jensen narrowed his gaze, noting Strausberg's interest in Jared once again.  "If you are hoping to force me to give you the land, you should know that I won't do that."

"Yes, the sheriff might be suspicious of that, too," Strausberg admitted.  "However, if you're dead, the property becomes mine."  "No," Jared said, jerking his horse in front of Jensen's.  "You won't touch him!" 

"Jay!" Jensen yelled, furious that Jared put himself in danger.  "If I end up dead, you know that the Padaleckis and the sheriff would know it was you, Strausberg."

"Not if it were a fair fight," Mr. Strausberg said.  "A duel between us to the death.  Honored and perfectly legal." 

Jensen snorted.  "And I’m quite certain that you wouldn’t engage in a fair duel, Mr. Strausberg.  If that were to be your intention, you certainly would have sought me out in a much less desolate location."

"Well, if I just asked you for a duel, Mr. Ackles, I am sure you would accept right away, hmm?" Mr. Strausberg said, still eying Jared.

"Not here and now, no.  You haven’t approached in a respectable fashion, nor given me the chance to seek out who I would want as my second."  

Mr. Strausberg laughed, head tossed back and body shaking.  "Oh, you are the real gentleman, aren't you?  But I still maintain that you wouldn't accept a duel.  Why would you?"   

Jensen looked at Strausberg and knew the other man was correct.  "Ah, but you cannot know if you do not ask."  He shrugged, trying for a nonchalance that he did not feel.

"Oh, but I have a sure way of making sure you accept."  Mr. Strausberg pointed his gun at Jared.  "You see, if you refuse, I will make sure your friend dies a slow and painful death..."  He glanced back at some of his men.  "Some of my men have been very lonesome and don't really care what type of company they get.  Your friend... he's very good-looking." 

A chill went straight through Jensen.  He looked helplessly at Jared and then turned to Strausberg, mouth in a hard, grim line.  Nodding, Jensen closed his eyes.  "I accept your challenge, but since you have forced my hand to it, I claim the right of two days to have my seconds call upon yours."

Mr. Strausberg smiled and nodded once.  "I want this to be done right, so that when I win, there will be no question of the land belonging to me.  In town, in front of as many witnesses as possible in two days... at noon."  Jared pulled his horse close to Jensen.  "Jen, no, don't let him do this, please."

"He left me no option, Jay," Jensen said, still looking at Strausberg.  "Noon, in two days time in the center of town," he confirmed. 

"Jen, no," Jared pleaded.  "Don't do this."  He gripped Jensen's arm. 

"Agreed," Mr. Strausberg said and jerked his head, his men evaporating. 

Jensen looked sadly at Jared.  "I have no choice," he whispered.  "I cannot risk him hurting you if I refused.  His men have already wounded you." 

"Good to do business with you, Mr. Ackles.  And do tell the sheriff of our duel.  I'd like him there, too," Mr. Strausberg said. 

Jared glared at Strausberg as he rode off and then turned the same look at Jensen.  "You can't, Jen, please.  I'd prefer you give up the land." 

"I just might have to, if it comes to that, Jay," Jensen said, reaching out and taking Jared's hand.  "But I bought us two days to find the evidence we need to prove him a murderer." 

Jared squeezed his hand and stared into his face, tears dribbling down his cheeks.  "Jen.  You won't fight him, will you?" 

"I will do everything in my power not to fight him, Jay." Jensen said, tangling their fingers together briefly. 

Jared shook in the saddle, too upset by the idea of losing Jensen to care about anything else.  "Jen." 

Jensen squeezed Jared's fingers.  "Try not to think about it.  We need to focus on proving him guilty." 

"You did that for me," Jared whispered.  "You agreed for me.  How can I not think about it?"  He sniffled and rubbed at his face.  "What do we do?" 

"You'd have done it for me," Jensen said, smiling softly at Jared.  "First thing we need to do is return to the railroad and collect all of my information.  We need to look it all over again and then take it into town and to the sheriff." 

"We should send one of these men ahead to speak with the sheriff and tell him what happened," Jared said.  "There's no need for the added guard now." 

Jensen nodded.  "Good thinking."  He released Jared's hand and turned his horse around to face their guard.  "You heard everything, right?"  He waited until he got their confirmation nods.  "Please go into town and find the sheriff.  Tell him what happened, and that I will be seeking him out early tomorrow." 

The men tipped their hats, one of them saying softly, "We're sorry, Sir.  There were too many of them." 

"I would never expect you to risk yourself in that situation."  Jensen smiled kindly at the men.  "I don’t want anyone hurt for my troubles.  Thank you." 

They nodded and rode off at a gallop for the sheriff.  Jared watched them go and then turned to Jensen.  "All right, back to my father.  We must tell him what happened," he said.   

Jensen nodded, turning his horse alongside Jared's and wondering if he shouldn't just take Jared with him and move back into the mountains.   

Jared stopped suddenly and grabbed for Jensen's horse's bridle.  When they came adjacent, he tugged Jensen into a blistering kiss.  He threw his good arm around his neck and held him close. 

Moaning loudly, Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's body and used his free hand to hold onto Jared's saddle.  He kissed Jared thoroughly, matching his heat with equal fervor. 

Jared bit gently at Jensen's lower lip as their mouths parted.  "I was so scared when they surrounded us.  I know now that nothing is more important than you.  I don't want Strasuberg to win, but if we have to run to stay together, that's what I want."

"I won't risk you, or us.  I promise you that, Jay."  Jensen stroked his fingers over Jared's cheek and kissed him sweetly.  "I want our life together."

"But you always jump in front of me when there’s danger.  I need us to be equal, to stand together, Jen.  I'm not a swooning maiden who needs constant protection."  Jared caught Jensen's hand and kissed the palm.  "Let me be at your side."

Jensen nodded.  "I don't mean to, not in the way you think.  I protect you because I can't bear for you to be hurt."  He curled his fingers over Jared's jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

Jared groaned softly into the kiss and tugged Jensen even closer.  He rested his head on Jensen's shoulder after they parted mouths and breathed out softly.  "I can't bear the thought of losing you, either, Jen.  If anything did happen to you-" he sucked in a deep breath "-I don't think I'd survive.  Not anymore."  
   
"I feel the same," Jensen whispered, closing his eyes against the thought of Jared being out of his life for any reason.  "Let's go tell your dad and then fix this.  It's the best option for us, Jay."  He pressed another kiss to Jared's lips.

"I know, Jen," Jared whispered, kissing Jensen's cheeks, nose and eyelids ever so softly.  He straightened in the saddle.  "All right, my father."  

Jensen nodded, took a deep breath and then angled his horse to walk directly beside Jared.  He would have to push himself not to shelter Jared, but Jensen would do anything his lover wanted so long as they both managed to survive the next forty-eight hours.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared set his saddlebags, guns and rifle on a chair and sat on the bed with a tired sigh.  He tossed his hat to rest on his other belongings and scrubbed his face with tired hands.  "Well, that handkerchief convinced the sheriff, Jen, but we're in just as dangerous a situation as before.  Even with the posse the sheriff is gathering for tomorrow morning, we'll have to track down all of Strausberg's men."

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly at Jared.  "Yeah, I know. Are you sorry we're doing this?  It's not too late...I mean, if you want us to walk away, we can tell the sheriff to forget going after Strausberg."  

"You brought the sheriff evidence of a murder.  Too late to go back now."  Jared turned to caress Jensen's face with slightly trembly fingers.  "I don't want to let the man who murdered your family go free."

Leaning into Jared's hand, Jensen closed his eyes.  "Thank you," he said.  "Starting a life together on my family land is more than I ever dreamed to have."

Jared cupped Jensen's face and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning softly.  "I cannot provide much of a family beyond myself," he said softly.

"You’re all the family I could want," Jensen said when they pulled back from the kiss.  His eyes were already darkening with want for Jared.  "I never thought to have that much," he breathed, leaning in for another kiss.

Jared caressed Jensen's neck and down his shoulders and side, before placing his good hand on the small of his back to pull him closer.  He opened his mouth to Jensen's tongue and sucked on it playfully.  "Jen," he murmured.

Jensen moaned into Jared's kiss, tilting his head so that Jared could kiss as deeply as he wanted.  He reached up, tangling one hand in Jared's hair and using the other to tug Jared even closer to him.

Jared shrugged a hand under Jensen's shirt, tugging it out from the waist of his jeans, and then rubbed over his back.  He nipped Jensen's lower lip and then covered his face in more kisses. 

"Love the way you touch me, Jay," Jensen said, arching into Jared's hands before trying to get his shirt removed without having to part their lips.

The shirt got hung up on Jared's wounded arm, and he hissed a little in pain.  Pulling back, he helped Jensen get his shirt off and then went right back to kissing him. 

Jensen murmured apologies, hand fluttering over Jared's arm, making sure to keep it steady when he leaned in to accept more kisses.  He wanted, needed, to feel Jared as close to him as possible.  Too much could happen to either or both of them, and Jensen craved Jared's nearness.

Jared tugged at Jensen's shirt, fumbling with the buttons one-handed. "Off," he mumbled into a kiss. 

"Yeah," Jensen said, pulling and tugging at his buttons to get the shirt off. 

Jared attacked Jensen's neck the moment he got access, sucking and biting down the length before Jensen got his shirt off. He shoved against Jensen, trying to push him down on the bed, so he could freely explore the skin bared for him.

Jensen went willingly to the bed, laying down flat and spreading himself out on the surface for Jared to explore. "Love the way you touch me, Jared."

"Taste good, Jen," Jared said, planting wet kisses and soft bites down Jensen's throat. He nudged aside his half-open shirt and tongued along the collarbone, humming softly under his breath.

"Feels good." Jensen arched under Jared's touch, body bowing into his mouth.

Jared swept his good hand over Jensen's body, the bad one trapped against his chest. He thumbed over Jensen's right nipple, intrigued by the little bump.

Jensen shuddered with the way that Jared tweaked him. "Oh!" he cried out, head tipped back.

Jared jumped a little at the noise and then looked at Jensen curiously. He took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it around, pulling, pushing and generally playing to see what Jensen would do.

Jensen moaned, writhing around on the bed, hands fisting in the sheets and tugging in counterpoint to the way that Jared was touching his nipples.

Jared released Jensen's nipples and smiled down at him, loving the way his skin flushed with desire. He replaced his hand with his mouth and nibbled lightly at the tormented bud, before closing his mouth and sucking instinctively.

Jensen dug both hands into Jared's hair, fingers twisting at the strands and holding Jared's face to his chest. "Oh, God," he moaned, feeling his cock thicken and whole body react to Jared.

Jared lifted his head with a little smile on his face. "So good, Jen. You taste so good. Smell so good." He slid his mouth to the other side, fighting Jensen's hold, and sucked on the opposite nipple, humming to himself.

"Feels so good," Jensen said, dropping his hands back to the bed. "So amazing."

Jared turned a little and placed his good hand over the bulge in Jensen's pants. He cupped the hardness there and massaged carefully. "'S hot, even through your pants, Jen."

Jensen trembled, hips raising off the bed and pressing into Jared's hand. "Yeah? Your hand is so big, Jay."

"And you're more than a handful, Jen," Jared said, squeezing and caressing the bulge.  "Let me take these off."

"Please," Jensen said, working with Jared to get his trousers unbuttoned and then shucked down his hips.  He knew that Jared's one good hand wouldn't be fast enough to get him naked like they both wanted.

Jared murmured approval at how quickly Jensen disrobed and then stared at the bulge pushing against his BVDs, making a wet spot at the tip.  He dipped his head and inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky scent of Jensen.  Thoughtlessly, he pressed his cheek against Jensen's groin and rubbed firmly.

Jensen fell back onto the bed, moaning and grabbing at the sheets again.  The feel of Jared's cheek pressed to the most sensitive and responsive part of him left Jensen quivering.

Jared mouthed over the bugle through the material, loving the warmth.  Finally, he grabbed the top of Jensen's BVDs and yanked them down, exposing his hard length.  Eager, he nosedived right back in, wanting to know how Jensen felt against his face and mouth.

"Oh, Jay," Jensen moaned, bringing one hand to rest on Jared's head.  "God, you have no idea what you're doin' to me."

"I have no idea what I'm doing at all," Jared confessed, looking up at Jensen.  "Just going with what feels right."  He pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's stomach.

"It feels amazing, Jay."  Jensen stroked a hand down Jared's cheek.  "Let me move up the bed so you can come up here too."

Jared eased off Jensen and began to struggle out of the rest of his clothes, wanting them both naked.  He watched Jensen move with hungry eyes, getting distracted from his task by miles of tan skin and strong muscle.  Licking his lips, he moved up enough to kiss Jensen's stomach and nip lightly. 

Jensen took off his socks and kicked his underwear away, climbing up the bed and reveling in the look on Jared's face.  The naked want and need there took his breath away.  "So gorgeous, Jay.  You’re so stunning.  C'mere," he said, holding his hand out.

Jared inched up the bed, stopping now and then to touch or kiss Jensen's body.  He paused for a longer moment at a nipple and sucked it slick and peaked.  

"Christ!" Jensen moaned, arching into Jared's mouth and cupping his head with one hand.  "God, you’re almost too much for me, Jay," Jensen teased, enflamed by Jared's touch.

Jared released the nipple and moved up to kiss Jensen's perfect mouth, sucking eagerly at his tongue and lips.  "You’re a dream, Jen.  I want to touch everything."

Jensen returned Jared's kisses, sucking on his tongue and then nibbling on Jared's lips in return.  "You can do anything you want, Jay.  I’m all yours."

Jared spread his good hand over Jensen's stomach and rubbed in big circles.  "I don't know what to do.  I've heard things...whispered and giggled, but never done."

"What have you heard?" Jensen asked, tipping his head to the side and smiling encouragingly at Jared.

Jared settled his head next to Jensen's on the pillow, still stroking Jensen's chest and stomach.  "I’ve heard that men may join as a woman and a man do," he whispered, flaming red.

"I’ve heard this, too," Jensen said, though he'd never admit to where.  "I’ve heard that many men enjoy it when a woman takes their member in her mouth.  We could probably do that, too."

"The girls whisper about that...one told me she was glad I was the boss' son and not touchable, because she reckoned I'd be too big..."  Jared pressed his face into Jensen's neck to hide his embarrassment.

Chuckling, Jensen rubbed his cheek on Jared's head.  "You’re kind of big, Jay.  But then, my mouth is bigger than theirs...so..." he trailed off, blushing bright red.

Jared pulled away to stare at Jensen with giant eyes.  "You'd- I mean, that'd be something you'd do, Jen?"

"I want to try everything with you, Jared." Jensen smiled shyly.

Jared looked down at Jensen's impressive erection and reached to take hold in his good hand.  He stroked from base to tip, thumbing over the plump head and watching the movement.  "I want to try, too."

Jensen cupped Jared's cheek and pulled him in, kissing deeply while he stroked Jensen's cock.  "Feel so good when you touch me, Jay."

"Can't help myself," Jared murmured between kisses.  "You feel right in my hand, Jen.  Right against my body."  He surged into the kiss, passion and a hint of fear fueling him.

Kissing Jared, Jensen let himself melt away.  He understood what Jared meant and half-marveled that other people could think this was such a wrong thing.  Jensen pushed that from his mind, stroking his hands up and down Jared's back before pulling back with a smile, lips swollen from their kisses.  "You’re perfect with me."

"May I...with my mouth?" Jared asked, curious and a little afraid, but wanting to try so much.

"Yes, please, my Jared," Jensen said, lifting himself up onto his elbows.  He wanted to see what Jared did to him.

Jared slithered down and propped himself up on one arm.  He frowned a little at his bad arm and then encouraged Jensen to sit up and slide toward the edge of the bed.  He knelt on the floor, right at groin height and nuzzled Jensen's legs as he scooted closer.  "All the way to the edge, Jen."

Jensen moved for Jared, doing anything he could to make this as easy as possible on his lover.  Sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over, Jensen leaned back on his elbows again and stared down at the sight of Jared's broad shoulders, spreading his thighs wide open.

Jared gulped at the cock in front of him, hard and leaking.  He nuzzled at each thigh and then turned to lick a little at the tip of Jensen's cock.  Humming softly at the flavor, he carefully took the head into his mouth and sucked. 

Choking off a swear, Jensen grabbed at the sheets on the bed and yanked at them with great force.  "Oh, Jared...oh god, my Jared."  He shuddered and moaned out his pleasure at the way Jared sucked him. 

Jared gasped and pulled off with a little frown.  "That's not an easy thing to do."  He slid his mouth over the head again and tried to ease even more inside. 

Jensen whimpered, the wet heat of Jared's mouth short-circuiting his brain so all he could do was try to stay conscious while Jared gave him the most intense pleasure of his life.  "Oh, Jay, please, god, so good." 

Jared felt humbled by Jensen's reactions and shut his eyes to concentrate even more on the taste and feel.  He slipped a tiny bit more in his mouth, trying not to gag.  Drool ran down his chin. 

"Oh god, Jared...please," Jensen moaned, dropping back to the bed.  

Jared pulled off and looked up at Jensen.  "Please what?  What can I do for you, Jen?" 

Jensen gasped in a huge breath.  "It's so intense...I need.  Like when you used your hand.  I need to come, please," he begged, unprepared for the feelings Jared's mouth gave him. 

Jared grasped the base of Jensen's cock and stroked slowly, easing the head into his mouth again.  He tried to work with both, giving Jensen more with his hand, while he sucked on what he could get in his mouth. 

Moaning and whimpering, Jensen thrashed his head back and forth.  He trembled, shaking so hard that his body arched off the bed. Finally, he went rigid and came with a surprised cry into Jared's mouth. "Oh god, sorry, Jay.” 

Jared choked as hot fluid filled his mouth.  He swallowed purely out of desperation, pulling off Jensen to splutter and cough, wiping his mouth a little.   

"Sorry," Jensen whispered again, still trembling from the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm.  He reached out limply for Jared, eyes closed. 

Jared used his discarded shirt to clean his face and then hauled himself carefully on the bed.  He lay beside Jensen, taking his hand gently.  "Jen." 

Jensen forced his eyes open, a dopey smile on his face when he looked at Jared. "My Jay," Jensen whispered, reaching up to touch his face. 

"That was good?" Jared asked with a little smile.  He touched Jensen's face and stroked over his cheek. 

"That was amazing, Jay.  I don't even have the words for how amazing that was," Jensen said with a shy smile and a bright blush on his cheeks. 

"I barely could fit any of you inside my mouth," Jared said with a little sigh.  "I wanted to."  He rested his head next to Jensen's shoulder and pressed a kiss there. 

Jensen chuckled.  "All I could feel was the heat of your mouth everywhere, Jay. The sensation was indescribable," he said, blushing at his inability to articulate. 

Jared smiled at Jensen's words and kissed him gently.  "I'm so glad, Jen.  I wanted to give you pleasure." 

"You did and just as soon as I can get my breath back, I want to give you the same pleasure," Jensen said, rolling onto his side and returning Jared's kisses. 

Jared wrapped his good arm tight around Jensen and pulled him closer.  He rutted against Jensen hip, moaning softly under his breath.   

Jensen stroked up and down Jared's back with his hand.  "Wanna taste you like you tasted me." 

"I think I'll like that," Jared said with a little shiver.   "Want to see what it feels like." 

"Can you roll over on your back?" Jensen asked, grinning.  "I want to take my time tasting your body." 

Jared swallowed hard and nodded, eyes like saucers.  He carefully rolled on his back, splaying his long legs out on the mattress.  "Like this?"

Jensen nodded, swallowing around the desire settling in his belly.  He'd never felt like this, never imagined that he would be this affect so soon after his own release.  "Yeah," he croaked out, propping himself over Jared and then slowly exploring every inch of Jared's muscled chest with his lips.

Jared groaned softly and reached out to touch Jensen's face and back as he moved.  "Feels good."  He wiggled a little as Jensen neared his side.  "Tickles."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, making his touches slightly firmer so that they wouldn't tickle quite so much.  He didn't want Jared laughing, he wanted him writhing with pleasure.  Moving down, Jensen swirled his tongue in Jared's belly button and nuzzled at the trail of hair that led him closer to Jared's cock.

Jared gasped and arched as Jensen moved lower.  His body tingled as Jensen touched him, warmth flooding his veins.  "Jen.  You- oh.  Please."  His cock reached for Jensen's touch, already wet and aching.

Jensen murmured, sliding his tongue out to curl over the lightly furred skin before he nuzzled lower and lower.  He curled a hand around Jared's cock, lifting it away from his body so that he could lick and nip along the trail all the way to the base.  Burying his nose in Jared's body, Jensen inhaled his scent and then licked a single stripe all the way up his cock.

Jared keened at a register he never thought himself capable of hitting.  He glanced down at Jensen and then let his head fall back, unable to watch and not lose complete control of himself.  "Oh god, Jen," he cried.  

"Is that good?" Jensen asked quietly, holding Jared's cock and moving it so he could look closely at it.  Leaning in, Jensen flicked his tongue over the bead of moisture on the tip, rolling his tongue in his mouth to register the taste.

"Ah!'  Jared thrust up hard as Jensen's tongue touched him and then forced himself back to the bed.  "Sorry.  Sorry."

Jensen chuckled.  "‘S okay," he said, moving to rest his free arm over Jared's hips to keep him pinned.  He had no idea really what to do, but figured he could copy what Jared had done to him, so Jensen opened his lips and sucked the tip of Jared's cock inside.

Hips bucking, Jared nearly flung himself off the bed in response to the shocking pleasure that radiated from his cock through his entire body.  He grabbed for Jensen's head, grasping the short strands of hair uselessly. 

Enthralled by Jared's reaction, Jensen pressed harder against his hips, trying to brace him before he began to suckle on the tip.  He knew he wouldn't be able to do much more than that, but at the moment, Jensen didn't think he needed to.  Jensen closed his eyes, hummed softly while he got used to the taste and shape of Jared on his tongue and in his mouth.

"Jen," Jared moaned, nearly sobbing with overwhelming pleasure.  "Please.  Oh, please."  He thrashed under Jensen's hold, lost in the sensations.  

Jensen sucked the head of Jared's cock, pulled off to lave his tongue around the head and in the slit before suckling again.  He held Jared in one hand, stroking it lightly while he sucked a bit harder, cheeks hollowing out so he could hear Jared crying out for him.

"JenJenJenJen," Jared chanted as his lover took him to new heights of pleasure.  He scrabbled at his head frantically as he neared release.  

Wanting to encourage Jared, Jensen hummed his approval, sucking harder and stroking him faster.  He closed his eyes and reveled in the way that Jared fell apart under his hands just like he'd fallen apart for Jared.

Jared crested with a wail and flooded Jensen's mouth with his release.  His back bowed upward with the force of his orgasm, even as he gripped the sheets for dear life.

Jensen choked slightly, pulling off and getting some of Jared's come splashing onto his throat and chest.  He swallowed, staring down at the way that Jared arched under his arms on the bed.  "So gorgeous, Jay," he breathed, stroking his hands up and down Jared's thighs and then across his stomach.

Jared stared at the ceiling, breath heaving and heart racing in his chest.  He reached for Jensen instinctively, wanting him close.  When his hands found soft hair and the curve of his skull, he tugged gently.

Stroking his hands up Jared's body, Jensen slowly crawled up and over Jared's body.  He smiled at his lover, dipping his head for a gentle kiss before he collapsed on the side next to Jared's good arm.  

Jared rolled a little and looked at Jensen with wide, loving eyes.  He noted the splashed decorating his face and chest and pushed himself forward to lick them up gently.  "Jen," he murmured, pressing soft kisses to his warm skin.

"Jay," Jensen answered, smiling at Jared and holding him gently.  "That was really kind of amazing."

Jared nodded, still struck speechless.  He kissed Jensen's breastbone softly and then rested his head there.  His good hand kept busy touching and caressing, unable to get enough of his lover.

Jensen curled his arm around Jared, pulling him in and stroking up and down his back.  He pressed a kiss to the top of Jared's head and breathed deep.  "I love you so much, Jay.  I love that you are so willing to try things between us."

Jared blew out a shaky breath and smiled back at Jensen.  "Next time, I wish to lie as men and women do," he whispered.  "I want to know what it is to be completely joined."  He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Jensen's chest again.  "If you wish to."

"I do wish that, also," Jensen said, smiling at Jared's care.  "I want that so much, my Jared."

Jared beamed and touched Jensen's cheek softly.  "Whichever way you fancy," he said.  "I love you."

Jensen kissed Jared firmly.  "And I love you, no matter what.  Always."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared sat in the saddle and watched as the menfolk from town gathered together on their horses around the sheriff, carrying rifles and guns at the ready.  He glanced over at Jensen, mouth in a grim line.  "You're not the only one who's not fond of Mr. Strausberg." 

"Apparently," Jensen said, looking around with a bit of awe.  "I had no idea."  He'd known there'd be some men, but Jensen had not been prepared for almost an entire town to back him in this. 

"You realize this probably increases the chances of a gunfight," Jared said with a little frown.  He rubbed at his still unhealed arm.

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, I know.  And I'd do anything to keep that from happening, but as you said last night, I've proven him a murderer.  Even if I wanted to stop it from happening, I cannot.  The sheriff is duty bound to bring him in."

"I know," Jared said and offered Jensen a little smile.  "Not sporting using my own words against me."  He snapped to attention as the sheriff called them in.  As a group, they turned and headed out, riding toward Jensen's land.

Jensen fell into line with everyone else.  He knew the day to come would be unpleasant, but Jensen was glad that Jared was at his side.  There's nothing Jensen wanted more than to live their lives together on the land they were about to claim for good.  Looking around, Jensen shook his head in wonderment at how many men Strausberg had injured or aggrieved in some way.

Jared stuck close to Jensen's side, making sure to stay with him when the sheriff split the group in two.  They were going to circle and approach Strausberg's ranch from both sides, trying to pin him in.  "Wonder if Strasuberg is ready for this?"  

Jensen shook his head.  "I think he's prepared to take me on in front of the town.  I think he's thought of ways to ensure that I would lose to him, that I would be dead by the end of the duel...if not before."  Sighing, Jensen wondered how his life had gotten so complicated.  "I don't think he was truly planning on my even making to the duel."

Jard bit his bottom lip and said, "I think he was.  It was his only legal route to get the land, Jen.  If something happened to you before the duel, there'd be too much evidence against him.  He didn't know you already had evidence of what he did to your family.  If he had, he probably would have gunned us all down when his men surrounded us."

"That is true enough, which is one of the reasons I had not told anyone but you and your father what I had."  Jensen smiled.  "I knew the risks I'd be taking, knew the danger I'd put you in if anyone else knew."

"Yeah, I know," Jared said.  "You do a lot to protect me."  They stopped their horses to allow them a quick drink in a small creek.  "We're getting close, aren't we?"

Jensen nodded.  "Just over that ridge," he said, thoughts going back to the days when his family had first set themselves up on the land.

Jared nodded and touched the gun in his holster.  "I'm sorry this return isn't under better circumstances."

"It is what it is, Jay, but when you and I come back here together...that will be my homecoming."  Jensen turned and smiled widely at Jared, letting him see how much he meant to Jensen before Jensen focused on the ridge ahead of them, one hand resting on his gun.

Something moved on the ridge above, and Jared said, "I think we've been spotted."  The others agreed because suddenly they were spurring their horses and thundering up the ridge.

Jensen kicked his horse into action, grim determination on his face and a bit of excitement in his heart.  It'd been a long time since Jensen had ridden out in a hunting party, never mind that he'd never hunted a man before.  Doing his best to put all thoughts except victory aside, Jensen still risked a glance over at Jared while they galloped.

Jared rode easily, leaning forward to encourage his horse onward.  As they crested the ridge, he breathed out in anticipation and a bit of fear.  Below them was a group of men on horseback, guns already drawn and flashing in the sun, riding toward them.  He drew his own gun with his good arm, relying on his weaker one to hold the reins and readied himself.

Sheriff Morgan rode ahead of the pack, just slightly in the lead to show that he was the one to be dealt with.  He kept his eyes on the men and their guns, slowly only slightly before calling out, "Strausberg!  We have no quarrel with your men; show yourself."  Not expecting that Strausberg cared a thing for the law, Jensen urged his horse faster, moving through the men until he was not far behind and to the left of Morgan.  

A gun shot was the only response, and one of the men in the posse crumpled off his horse.  Suddenly, everything was a blaze of noise and action.  Jared took aim and fired, even as everyone started charging toward each other in a rumble of hoofbeats and dust.  In the mass confusion, he could not even tell if his shots were having an effect.

Jensen scowled, drew his gun, aimed and shot at the members of Strausberg's gang.  He stayed close to Morgan, eyes cutting to Jared every now and again before watching several of his shots hit and take men down.  

In a few moments, it was a rout, with Strausberg's men headed for the safety of the surrounding ridges.  Several members of the posse turned in pursuit, but Morgan's deep voice boomed, "Let them go!  We're after Strausberg only.  Jones, Harmen, stay and look after the wounded.  Everyone else, with me."  He headed for the main ranch with the posse headed after.  
   
Jared looked over at Jensen, reassuring himself that his lover was unharmed.

Turning to find Jared, Jensen nodded at him, allowing himself a sense of satisfaction that Jared was okay and that they were both riding on to the next phase.  He kept himself near Morgan, and kept his focus on the main ranch.  It boiled his blood that Strausberg had lived on the land, created the ranch with the blood of his family on his hands while Jensen lived in the mountains.

There were scattered dust clouds ahead that suddenly solidified into a large group of men riding toward them, Strausberg in the lead.  Jared felt a bolt of fear as he stared at the larger force, but nobody in the posse broke rank or showed any nerves.  
   
Jensen narrowed his eyes at the approaching riders.  He fervently wished Jared had remained at home, but there was nothing to be done about that now.  Shifting on his horse, Jensen followed Morgan's lead, no matter how much he wanted to break away and shoot Strausberg first.

"Mr. Strausberg," Sheriff Morgan called, "our business is with you only.  Your men are free to go."  He raised his hand to bring his men to a halt.  
   
Strausberg's group stopped a distance away as well, and he called, "I don't much fancy going anywhere with you, Sheriff.  And my men don't think much of the idea either.  So, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave."  He glanced at Jensen and smirked.  "Or we'll kill all of you for trespassing, starting with the son of the railroad man."

"It's hardly trespassing when the law and the assessor recognize it as my land, Strausberg."  Jensen couldn't help but jump into the discussion.  "Any killing you do today will only go against each and every one of you as a murder, leaving you all as wanted men."

Strausberg's men rumbled a little at that announcement, and he snarled, "Won't be yours when you're dead," drew his gun and fired.  
   
"No!" Jared shouted, lunging out of his saddle and knocking both himself and Jensen to the ground, as more shots rang out around them.  The bullet whizzed harmlessly over them both, even as Jared scrambled to get them back on their feet and away from trampling hooves.  

Jensen cried out when Jensen tackled him to the ground, gasping when the breath was knocked from his body.  He did his best to reach for his gun, but had to rely on Jared to move them out of the way, surprise still singing through his veins at the way that Jared had just jumped at him.

Jared dragged Jensen behind a small hillock and peered out from behind it at Strausberg's men.  "You shoot left, I'll shoot right?  We can cover each other's backs." 

"Yeah," Jensen said when he got his breath back.  He eased himself to look around their spot, shooting at a couple of men from the side before ducking back. 

Strausberg noticed Jared and Jensen and yelled, "Over there, men!  Get those two!" 

Jared saw a group of men break off from the main ones fighting with Sheriff Morgan and the rest of the posse.  "Jen!" 

"Just keep shooting, Jay." Jensen took aim and knocked another man off his horse.  He couldn't think about those men even getting remotely close enough to hurt Jared. 

Jared shot two men off their horses, but another two got through.  Without thought, he threw himself to the ground as their horses jumped over the hillock.  He whirled to shoot at them.  "Behind us, Jen!" 

Jensen turned, shooting one of the men who passed them in the head.  He hated the thought of killing anyone, but the men were a threat to Jared.  "You keep your eyes on the front, okay?" 

Jared shot the second rider, wincing as bullets whizzed by them.  He turned back in time to see Strausberg riding toward them, already with a bead on Jensen.  "No!" he yelled and dove in front of Jensen.  He cried out as Strausberg's bullet tore into his shoulder. 

"Jared!" Jensen screamed and turned to stare at Strausberg.  He aimed and shot the other man. 

Strausberg grabbed his left arm and swayed in the saddle.  He veered his horse and galloped off, leaving behind the group of fighting men, 

Jared grabbed his shoulder and held on tight.  Through the pain, he said, "Jen, go after him." 

"Won't leave you, Jay."  Jensen shook his head and held Jared to him.  His lover was hurt again because of him. 

Jared smiled weakly and said, "Sheriff Morgan will make sure I'm taken care of.  Jen, you can't let him get away." 

Jensen was torn, heart tearing at the thought of pulling away from Jared.  "Morgan!" he yelled.  "Padalecki is wounded."  Dipping his head, he kissed Jared hard.  "I’ll get him for you, Jay.  He won't get away." 

Jared kissed back and whispered, "Love you, Jensen.  Be careful." 

"I will.  I promise to come home to you."  Jensen kissed Jared again and then stood up and waved the men over.  He stood up and ran for his horse, vaulting into his saddle and galloping after the man who tried to take everything from him. 

Jared watched Jensen ride off, as one of the posse arrived to help him with his shoulder.  He let out a deep breath and whispered, "Take care, Jen." 

Strausberg rode toward his home, cradling his wounded arm to his chest and swearing at the world in general.  He only hoped to pick up some valuables and escape.   

Jensen raced after Strausberg, bent over the neck of his horse and holding on tight.  He was enraged in a way he'd never felt before and wanted him to pay for all of his treachery. 

Strausberg paused his horse briefly on the top of a ridge and noticed a second group of what had to be the sheriff's men race by his place and head for the tapering off gunshots now behind him.  Smiling a little at his first bit of good luck, he waited until they were by to spur his horse down toward the house. 

With only a general recollection of the area, Jensen galloped opposite the sheriff's men, urging them back toward the way he'd come from.  He rode hard, trying to find Strausberg. 

Strausberg reined in his horse in front of the house and nearly fell off when pain shot through his arm.  He cursed and dismounted clumsily, whirling around when he heard hoofbeats behind him. 

Jensen pulled his horse to a stop in front of the house, jumping off and dropping the reins to the ground.  He drew his gun, striding toward Strausberg.  "Stop right there." 

Strausberg drew his gun and then smiled at Jensen.  "So, it's you, you bastard.  I should’ve made sure you were dead when I killed the rest of your family.  You know, your father and brother were too easy...couldn't defend your mother or sister at all." 

"It's good to hear you say it, so I won't feel bad when I shoot you," Jensen said, gun aimed on Strausberg and iciness in his eyes.  "Their only faults were expecting others in the world to behave as honorably as they would." 

"They were nice folks," Strausberg said, "and nice folks don't belong out here."  He smiled coldly and said, "So, we get to have our duel after all." 

Jensen shook his head.  "Nice folks do belong out here.  This place, this land, deserves to be lived on and worked by people who love what it is and what it stands for.  That is why you'll never be able to keep hold of it, because you don't appreciate it."  He aimed his gun right at Strausberg's face and returned the cold smile. 

"On three?" Strausberg said.  "One.  Two.  Three."  He drew his gun and shot. 

Anticipating Strausberg's move, Jensen shot as soon as the last word started out of his mouth.  He knew there'd be no wounding, that the only thing Strausberg would do was shoot to kill. Jensen aimed for Strausberg's forehead and watched the other man topple back onto the ground. He felt Strausberg’s shot tear through his right sleeve. 

Sheriff Morgan and his men rode up as Jensen killed Strausberg.  He stopped by the body and got off to check and be sure.  "He's dead," he said and turned to Jensen.  "Looks like this land is yours." 

Jensen nodded, dropping his arm to his side and closing his eyes.  The land was his own again, though it came at a cost.  "Thank you, Morgan.  For everything you've done for me." 

Sheriff Morgan signaled for his men to haul away Strausberg's body.  He looked back at Jensen.  "We've had Jared taken back to town.  His wound is pretty severe.  The doc needs to look after him." 

"Thank you.  I’ll ride back to town with you to see him."  Jensen turned slightly haunted eyes toward Morgan.  "Has anyone been sent to tell Mr Padalecki?" 

"We've got a lot of men to take into town for the jail and a few more to clean up.  Several men had to be taken in to doc, though we only lost two.  We'll send a message to him as soon as we can."  Sheriff Morgan tipped his hat to Jensen.  "You go to your friend." 

Jensen hesitated, wondering if he should report to Gerald first, but then simply nodded. He knew he had to see Jared first.  "Thank you again.  Can I do anything for the men?" 

"Thank them for helping you get your land back," Sheriff Morgan said with a smile.    

"I will, of course," Jensen said, shaking Morgan's hand.  "Thank you, again, for everything." 

Morgan shook his hand and said, "Take care of yourself, Mr. Ackles.  I'm sorry this is the way you had to get the land that always belonged to you." 

"I am, as well, but I’m not sad to see the man who murdered my family meet his end."  Jensen smiled sadly and climbed back onto his horse.  "I’ll see you back in town." 

"I hope your friend will be well," Morgan said.  "I saw what he did for you.  You must be close." 

Jensen nodded.  "Thank you. He was my friend from when we were small boys back East and has been the best friend a man could hope for."  He tugged on the reins and urged his horse toward town.   
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jared lay in a bed in the town boardinghouse, left shoulder and arm completely immobilized and swathed in bandages.  He shut his eyes against the near constant pain in his shoulder from the ragged bullet hole.  The doc had given him some of Davis' Pain Killer, but it hadn't kicked in yet. 

Jensen rode into town, brain a jumble of images and emotions.  Climbing off his horse and tying him to the closest post, Jensen strode toward the boarding house.  He opened the door and eased his way inside with a polite smile for the clerk behind the desk.  "Excuse me," he said. 

The older man at the desk looked up and smiled a little.  "Needing a room, Sir?" 

"No, thank you. Actually, I’m looking for Jared Padalecki.  He was wounded with the posse, and I wondered if they might have brought him here," Jensen said. 

"Of course.  You must be Mr. Ackles.  Doc said you'd be by to see him.  He's in room 15 at the top of the stairs to the left.  Doc's got several patients here, but he should be around to check in on Mr. Padalecki again soon.  He was pretty torn up."  The clerk handed Jensen a key.   

Jensen's breath caught in his mouth at the thought of Jared being pretty torn up, but he took the key with a soft murmur of thanks before climbing the stairs and hovering right outside room 15.  Another deep breath and a long moment later, Jensen turned the key in the lock and let himself in the room. 

Jared lifted his head and relief swept over his face and through his body at the sight of Jensen.  "Jen," he whispered.  "You're all right."  He reached for him with his good hand. 

"I'm fine, Jay," Jensen said, closing the door and then crossing the room to take Jared's hand in his own.  He brought it up to his cheek, rubbed his face on it and then kissed Jared's palm. 

Jared cupped Jensen's face and then pulled him down for a kiss.  "Did you get him?" 

Jensen kissed Jared again, brushing their lips together and humming softly before he pulled back.  "Yeah, I got him.  The land, the ranch...it's all ours now." 

Jared smiled and hugged Jensen with his one good arm.  "Jen.  I'm so glad you're well.  I was afraid." 

"I’ve been scared since you took that bullet, Jay."  Jensen closed his eyes, emotions welling up while he held Jared tight.  "God, I thought I might lose you.  None of it would be worth anything without you." 

"I couldn't lose you either, Jen," Jared said.  "When I saw him shoot at you, I couldn't not jump, try to save you." 

Jensen nodded.  "No more, okay?  I don't want to lose you either."  He pulled back and kissed Jared deeply. 

"We're done with adventures, Jen," Jared said.  "I want to live with you on your ranch and just be happy." 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jensen said, kissing Jared again and then pulling back and sitting down when he heard the door starting to open.  "Doc," he greeted the man who walked through the door, keeping Jared's hand in his own. 

"Ah, you must be Mr. Ackles," the doc said.  "I'm Doc Waters.  I've given your friend some medicine to ease the pain, but it might make him a little woozy later." 

Jensen nodded and smiled at the doctor.  "Is there anything I can do to help him?" 

"He'll need to be here for several days.  The bullet is out, but the wound is fresh and needs watching over.  We don't want it to go bad." 

"Definitely not, Doc."  Jensen smiled at the doctor before looking at Jared.  "He was a hero out there and needs to get better." 

Jared blushed a little and smiled at Jensen.  "You were the real hero, Jen." 

The Doctor cleared his throat and said, "Be all that as it may be, but Mr. Padalecki is to stay in bed for at least a week.  And I'll visit daily to check on him." 

"Absolutely, Sir.  Either myself or Mr. Padalecki will be here to be certain he follows your orders," Jensen assured him, squeezing Jared's hand. 

Jared chuckled from the bed and said, "I'm not moving anywhere for awhile, doc.  Don't worry about me.  Can Jensen stay?" 

"I'd prefer if you did stay, Mr. Ackles, and make sure the wound is cleaned and doesn't bleed more," Doc Waters said.  "You can give Jared his pain medicine as well.  A teaspoon every few hours." 

"Of course, I can do that," Jensen grinned.  "I have some experience dealing with wounds and patients." 

Jared huffed a little from the bed and asked, "You mean last time this happened to me?" 

Jensen chuckled.  "Last time for you, and when I lived in the mountains."  He brushed Jared's hair off his forehead.  "So, a teaspoon every few hours and make sure the wound stays clean.  Got it." 

Doc Rivers chuckled and said, "Sounds good.  I think I can trust you to take good care of your friend." 

"That you can, Doc," Jensen smiled, standing to shake his hand.  "If something comes up, where can I find you?" 

"My office is near the sheriff's office.  He brings in a lot of good business," Doc Waters said. 

Jensen tipped his head back on a bright laugh.  "I just bet he does.  Thank you, again, for everything."  He wiped a hand over his mouth, sobering.  "How are the rest of the men brought in?" 

"Most of them will be well," Doc Rivers said.  "Four were killed, but Mr. Padalecki had the worst injury." 

Frowning, Jensen looked down at Jared.  "If you wouldn't mind.  I'd like to know who was killed." 

Doc Rivers frowned a little and said, "Jordan Green, Preston Benny, Laurence Talbot and Josh Hightower.  They were all good men." 

"Do they have families?  I should like to do something for their families.  To honor them," Jensen said, heart aching at the thought   
of their loss. 

Jared reached out from the bed with a whispered, "Jen, come here." 

Doc Rivers smiled and said, "I'm sure the families would appreciate that, Mr. Ackles." 

Jensen nodded.  "Thank you," he said to the doctor, moving to Jared's side and taking his hand again. 

Jared took Jensen's hand and whispered, "This wasn't your fault, Jen.  Those men, they wanted to go." 

"I know, but it started because of me and my family."  Jensen looked down and smiled at Jared.  "They deserve to be honored for that." 

Jared squeezed his hand and murmured, "You're a good man, Jen." 

Jensen blushed, ducked his head and smiled shyly.  "It's the least I can do." 

Doc Rivers smiled at them and said, "Make sure to give him his meds, Mr. Ackles.  And don't mind if he gets a bit loopy.  That happens.” 

"Yes, Sir," Jensen said, nodding at the doctor before he settled into the seat beside Jared's bed.

Doc Rivers turned to Jared. "And you, young man, be sure to tell your friend if you start to feel poorly or something starts to hurt more than it has. I want no more heroics from you."

Jared nodded and smiled a bit for the doctor. "Jensen here won't let me not tell him if I'm feeling poorly."

Jensen grinned at Jared, gripping his hand tightly. "I’ll make sure he is well cared for."

"Good, then I don't have to worry so much about you." Doc Rivers tipped his hat and went out, heading for another patient.

Jared turned back to Jensen, love in his eyes. "Jen. I'm so glad you're here with me. Has someone told my father what happened? He'll be fretting."

"I am not certain," Jensen said. "The sheriff said he would send word once all the wounded were brought back to town, so I believe someone should have gone to him by now."

Jared nodded and bit his lower lip. "He’s not young... he’ll worry terribly. We must help him not be afraid."

"Your father will not be afraid once he knows you are well," Jensen said, soothing his hand over Jared's.

"I am badly injured," Jared said. "I know that recovering will take a long time."

Jensen nodded, eyes watering slightly. "You are, and it will, but you’ll be fine. I’ll make certain of it, my Jared."

Jared reached out with his good hand and touched Jensen's cheek. "I know you will, Jen. And once I'm well, we can live on your land."

"Yes, I will have to go out and check the land, the ranch. I need to figure out what all is out there and what needs to be done with it all." Jensen grinned shyly. "Then we can decide together what we want."

Jared smiled back at Jensen and patted his leg. "You don't have to stay with me every moment. You should go out there soon and see what has been done to your land."

"I will go out happily after the doctor releases you from this place." Jensen smiled at Jared and pressed a kiss to his hand. "I shall not leave you until you are healthier."

"That could be a long time," Jared murmured. "Perhaps you should ask Sheriff Morgan or my father to post somebody to guard your place until you can be there."

Jensen nodded. "I can do that, Jay. But, you are more important than anything else."

"I love you, too," Jared said with a bright flash of his smile. "Now, will you kiss me?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, leaning over Jared and kissing him deeply. He curled his free hand around Jared's jaw, holding him gently in place.

Jared moaned at the first touch of Jensen's lips to his and then tilted his head back to allow deeper sharing. He put his good hand on Jensen's chest and held on tight. "Jen, I wanted to love you after this. Instead, I'm stuck on bed rest."

"And I will be certain that you're resting in bed for as long as it takes to heal you," Jensen said, lips brushing over Jared's. "We can and will make love with each other after you’re better."

Jared huffed out a little and then groaned softly in pain. "I'm glad you got him, Jen. And that you're not hurt."

"There is no way I'd let him live after he hurt you," Jensen said, kissing Jared's cheek.

"You're my hero," Jared said, lifting his head for another kiss.

Jensen cupped the back of Jared's head, kissing him deeply and holding him upright. "You're my hero, Jay. You saved me."

Jared pressed kisses to Jensen's neck and cheeks. He bit down lightly at his pulse point and then again on an earlobe. "So, we are each others heroes."

"We are," Jensen agreed, pulling back with a shiver. "And you are a temptation beyond all others."

"I could touch you...or watch you touch yourself," Jared said eagerly.

Jensen blushed. "Not tonight, Jay." Jensen kissed him. "You were grievously injured just a couple of hours ago."

Jared blushed, too and murmured, "I know...I’d just been looking forward to it. I like seeing you undressed. You're so handsome, and I want to touch all over."

"Jay," Jensen said on a soft breath. "You can have all that and more when you are recovered."

"All right, Jen," Jared said with a large pout. "But I resent it."

Jensen chuckled. "I know and I do too. But I don't want anything to push back your recovery."

Jared's lower lip trembled a bit, but he nodded reluctantly at Jensen.  "Jen is soooooooo good to Jared."

"I'm glad you think so.  I just want to take care of you," Jensen said, leaning in and brushing his finger over Jared's lower lip.

Jared took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it lazily.  His eyes fluttered shut as he lathed the salty skin.  "Mmmmm."

Jensen whimpered softly, eyes widening at Jared's sensual teasing.  He knew that Jared wasn't wholly aware of what he was doing, but Jensen couldn't help the way he responded to the touches.

Jared smiled up at Jensen and patted the bed next to him.  Releasing Jensen's finger, he murmured, "Sitsit, Jen.  Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jay," Jensen said, but released Jared and wrestled to get his boots off.  Wriggling his toes, Jensen sighed and then climbed up to sit on the edge of Jared's bed, right by his hip.

Jared tugged at him, wanting him to lay down.  "With me, Jen.  Here," he said, wanting to feel them pressed together.

Jensen grinned at Jared's insistence, but moved so that he could settle in on the bed.  He sank into the mattress, then rolled onto his side and placed his hand to rest gently on Jared's chest.  "I'm right here, Jay.  Not going anywhere without you."

Jared put his good hand over Jensen's on his chest and twined their fingers.  "Doc said I was lucky.  Lucky to have you."  He sing-songed and rocked a little.

Chuckling, Jensen stroked Jared's arm with this other hand, nice and slow to help him stay quiet and relaxed.  "We’re both lucky to have each other."

"Look good laughing," Jared said.  "Need to do more of it.  No more serious... just happy."

"You are my happiness, Jay.  Soon as you are up and about again, we'll both be happy out on the land," Jensen smiled brightly at Jared, his thoughts already wandering to them living on the ranch together.

Jared smiled and inched closer to Jensen until he pressed against him.  Blinking sleepily at Jensen, he whispered, "Love you, Jen."

Jensen smiled, sighed softly and leaned slightly against Jared's body.  "And I love you, my Jared."  
~~~~~~~

Jared rode on his horse, leading a pack mule with most of his belongs behind him.  His arm was almost healed, though it had taken a long, painful two months to get there.  He glanced over at Jensen, riding nearby, threw back his head and laughed to the sky.  "We're almost there!" he said.  "It's only taken forever." 

"It feels like forever, that's the truth."  Jensen had spent the better part of Jared's recovery riding back and forth between the town and the ranch almost daily.  He and his poor horse were so ready to be living full time at the ranch. 

"I can't wait to see the place," Jared said, nearly bouncing in his saddle.  His horse snorted in irritation.  "Dad gave us some sort of funds to help get started..."  He ducked his head and sniffled a little, remembering the farewell between himself and his father.  "I wanted to open it when we got home."

Jensen smiled sadly, knowing that it was hard for Jared to leave his family behind.  "He didn’t have to do that, Jay, but I am glad that he does not mind you moving to the ranch."

"I think maybe he knows how much I love you," Jared admitted, "but it doesn't matter to him, if he does."  He perked up as they ascending a ridge and looked down into Jensen's valley.  His eyes widened at the large house in the middle of a developed ranch area.  "Are you- I mean, will we live there?"

"You think he knows?" Jensen asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice. He wiped his hand over his mouth and looked at the house.  "Well, that's partly up to you, Jay. It's a nice place, though it's not what I'd have built."

"Jen, I already said it doesn't matter to him," Jared said.  He looked over the house with a thoughtful expression.  "Perhaps we can live there while we build something more to our taste."

Jensen blew out a breath, knowing he had to trust that Mr. Padalecki did not care about them.  "I’d like that.  Something that we can create just for us."

"And maybe we can find another use for the other house after," Jared said.  "Like a guest house or something."  He admired the rest of the ranch as they approached.  "The place looks great, Jen.  You've been busy while I've been abed."

"I wanted to sort the place out as much as possible before you came home," Jensen admitted.  "I figured that once you were here, we might be a bit busy getting you settled in to worry about sorting the ranch."

"Have you hired any hands to help out?" Jared asked, looking over the livestock in their corrals.

Jensen shook his head.  "Not yet.  I spoke with the few men who'd been here and all but one stayed one."  He flicked a look at Jared out of the corner of his eyes.  "They were not part of Strausberg's gang of men, just transient workers who'd come on at the beginning of the season."

"Didn't think you'd hire anyone who worked for Strausberg," Jared said.  "We should look over the place tomorrow and then talk about how many hands we need to help out.  I'm not much good for a bit yet."

"If these men had been involved in the gang, then they'd have been out," Jensen said.  "But they seem to have had no idea who he was or what was going on.  They lived in the barracks and worked the land...for a pittance, at that.  They all seem to be good men and hard workers."  

"Will you introduce me tonight? I'd like to meet everyone," Jared said. "Maybe we can entice them to stay with better pay."

Jensen smiled and nodded. "I already increased their pay for the interim. They know you are coming home today and I've told them that we will have supper with them all tonight."

"You've thought of everything," Jared said with a smile. "Did you get a cook?"

"No, the men have been taking turns for now." Jensen grimaced at the thought, remembering some of his own attempts at cooking with the men.

Jared laughed softly and said, "I better cook tonight then."

Jensen chuckled. "If you’re up for it, I'm sure the men would be grateful for a new cook."

"I'll see what I can do," Jared said with a chuckle. "At least I can be helpful that way."

"I'm certain it's a lot better than I can do," Jensen said, chuckling.

"You have a little cooking skill," Jared said. He tipped a wink at Jensen and then urged his horse forward, eager to get to their new home.

Jensen chuckled, urging his horse to trot behind Jared. "A very little cooking skill."

"Well, I'll take care of that until we hire someone," Jared said. "Don't worry about that. I brought some special provisions, too."

"What did you bring?" Jensen asked, smiling and even more interested.

"Some bison jerky and fresh bread from the railroad kitchen. They brought in a few apples, so I grabbed some of them, too. And potatoes, of course." Jared smiled and patted his horse.

"You're going to spoil us," Jensen said, almost wriggling in his saddle.

"Well, I'm hoping you have some beef and other things stored here. Were there any stores?" Jared asked.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, Strausberg had quite a lot of stuff in store. I’d be shocked if it was all his legally, but since I’ve no idea where to start, I’ve been using what we need."

"I'll get it organized and catalogued," Jared said. "That'll give us a feel for where we're at."

"That'd be such a help, Jay. There's so much that needs to be organized." Jensen had been shocked just how much needed his attention. He'd thought about taking over land, not a fully running ranch.

Jared nodded and said, "This is going to be fun! I've been looking forward to this since I started feeling better."

Jensen grinned, blushing gently. "I’ve been looking forward to this since I first learned the land was mine."

"There's so much to see," Jared said, looking wide-eyed over the spread.  "It’ll take days just to see it all."

"I figure that once you’re settled in, we could ride out and see everything."  Jensen rolled his shoulders, the tension of being away from the ranch and worrying about Jared slowly seeping out his body.

"Well, I guess I can wait," Jared said.  He angled his horse closer.  "But I want a thorough tour of the bedroom much sooner than that."

Jensen blushed a bright red and ducked his head.  "How about tonight, once we have the house to ourselves?"  

"I'll hold you to that," Jared said, as they passed under the ranch’s sign.  He looked up at the blank face.  "Are you trying to choose a new name?"

"Yeah," Jensen said.  "I took down the name Strausberg had given it."  He blushed slightly.  "It might've been part of my demonstration to the remaining men that I was nothing like Strausberg and wouldn't tolerate any loyalty to him."

Jared laughed and said, "I'm sorry I missed that."  He considered Jensen for a moment and then suggested, voice teasing, "The Bowlegs Ranch?"

Jensen pretended to be affronted, huffing and looking away from Jared before he caved in and laughed.  "Don't think so, but was thinking something to do with the both of us."

Jared tipped back his hat and scratched his head.  "Padackles Ranch?" 

"That has...possibility," Jensen said with a smile.  "Since it belongs to the both of us, I want people know that it does.  You know?"

"Well, it should start with your name, as your family claimed the land.  Ackalecki...no.  Ackpad...definitely not.  JenJar... ouch."

Jensen tipped his head back with laughter.  "I like Padackles the best so far, Jay.  Double J seems a bit too boring to me, though it would make for a mighty nice brand."

"The Double J would work, or the Flying A, Lazy P."  Jared smiled at that idea.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Jensen asked, smiling and sitting up even straighter when they slowly approached the ranch house.  "Almost home, Jay."

Jared bounced again, and his horse kicked a little.  He patted his neck apologetically and settled, looking at their home with wide eyes.  "Home.  For good."

Jensen smiled.  "I certainly hope so."

"It is," Jared said.  "I won't ever be anywhere but by your side, Jen, and that's for keeps."

"Good," Jensen said, leading Jared around to the barn where he swung down and stretched out his back.  He grabbed for Jared's horse, holding the reins and keeping him steady so that Jared could get himself down without stressing his not entirely healed shoulder.

Jared swung down a bit awkwardly and then smiled at Jensen.  "Thanks.  I can untack him.  Where's his stall?"

Jensen smiled and grabbed his own horse, leading him into the barn and making sure Jared was following.  "Just down this way, across from the tack room."  He led his horse into the stall just before the tack room and motioned Jared to go into the next stall.

Jared slid a halter over his horse's neck and then removed his bridle, before putting the halter on the whole way.  Making sure his horse was secured, he carefully tied up his pack horse as well.  He began to untack slowly, having to favor his arm.  "This barn is nice.  You have to keep this."  
   
"Yeah, the barn seems to be one of the better structures on the property.  Strausberg didn't cut any corners with it at all."  Jensen followed his own routine, enjoying the ritual of getting his gear stowed and grooming his horse.

Jared carefully groomed his horse and then picked his hooves, though that was a little harder.  He put him in his stall and left fresh water and grain, before moving to groom his packhorse as well.  "I already feel at home," he said, contentment sinking deep in his bones.

Jensen blew out a breath and any residual tension he wasn't even aware of holding.  "I'm glad, Jay.  I know you'll miss your family, but I'm glad that you like it here.  With me."

"You’re my family, Jen," Jared said and pulled Jensen into a hug.

Closing his eyes, Jensen wrapped himself around Jared and held tight.  He buried his face in Jared's throat, taking in the solid feel of his body, the rhythmic thumping of Jared's heart against his own and the way Jared held him.  Jensen had been so afraid, for so long, that he'd lose his love.

"Hey," Jared murmured when Jensen held on so tightly.  He stroked over his back and then tilted his head up for a soft kiss.  "You all right?"

Jensen kissed Jared and then pressed their foreheads together.  "Yeah. I was just worried about you.  Missed you."

Jared smiled, took Jensen's hand and put it over his heart and then on his shoulder. "I'm well and nearly fully recovered, Jen. And all yours."

"All mine," Jensen said, breathing out, hand fisting in Jared's shirt. "You're gonna be all mine forever, right?"

"Just yours," Jared promised and kissed the tip of Jensen's nose. "Shall we take my things inside? They'll be more privacy there."

"Yeah, let's get inside and away from potential prying eyes." Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared firmly.

Jared kissed back, cradling Jensen to him and nipping on his lower lip. "And stash all this stuff I brought."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen breathed, kissed Jared and then stepped back. He smiled and ducked his head. "I'll grab what I can and come back for more. Don't want you taxing your shoulder."

"I can carry stuff, Jen," Jared said. "I just shouldn't carry everything."

Jensen chuckled. "You can carry some, just not a lot. I want you in good condition." He waggled his eyebrows and pretended to leer.

Jared laughed and bumped Jensen lightly. "I want that, too, Jen. Now, let's go inside." He picked up some of his gear.

"Good," Jensen replied, grabbing several handfuls of bags. He almost staggered under the weight, but was determined to get as many of the bags carried in as possible.

Jared looked at Jensen and laughed. "Jen, put some of those down before you hurt yourself. We can come back for the rest."

Jensen acquiesced and put down a quarter of what he had, enough so that he was no longer stumbling under the weight. "Okay, let's get this stuff put away. I'll show you where to put the stuff."

Jared nodded and said, "Wherever you shall go, I will follow," and made a little bow.

"I like the sound of that," Jensen teased, walking Jared into the house. "What do these bags hold?"

"Everything I own," Jared said honestly. "It's not much, but enough to start a life."

Jensen turned and smiled. "We'll make a life together, Jay. You'll get more things. But are all of these for our room?"

"Well, there's a few pieces of cookware and the food I brought, of course. Possibly a few things to be kept in the stables, but most of it is for our room." Jared looked over at Jensen and beamed. "Our room."

"I'll lead you to our room, and you can unpack what you need to leave in there. Then we can take things into other places as needed." Jensen opened the door and held it for Jared.

Jared stepped in and looked around. The place was a bit more expensively furnished than he thought Jensen would choose, so he figured that was Strausberg's work. Still, it was pretty elegant for a ranch house. "Do you plan to keep it this way?"

"No, probably not," Jensen said looking around dismissively. "It's not really to my taste, though if you find anything you prefer, we will keep it." Jensen led Jared down the hall toward the master bedroom.

Jared tipped his head and said, "Well, if this ends up as the guest house, I think we should leave it."

"We'll definitely look at what we want to do with the property soon as you are settled in," Jensen said, pushing open the bedroom door and letting Jared enter first.

"Something else to do," Jared said and bounced a little as he stepped into the room. He took a breath and grinned. This room was all Jensen, and it instantly put Jared at ease. "I like this room."

Jensen smiled, satisfaction in his bones. "Yeah?" he asked, putting Jared's bags down next to him. "I couldn't bear to sleep in any room that he created, so I furnished this space as soon as possible."

"Yeah, this is how our house will be, when we've finished building it.  It feels like you, Jen," Jared said.  He set his belongings down on the bed and began to move about the room, touching everything.  "I love it."

"I'm glad.  I was worried that it might be too much my own and that you wouldn't feel comfortable in it," Jensen admitted, standing up and stretching his back out.  "I'm going back for the rest of the bags.  Be right back."

Jared shook his head and followed Jensen out again.  "I could never dislike a place for being too much you.  Besides, I have a few things to put up that will make it a little more mine, too.  If that suits you."

"Of course.  I want this place...well, whatever place we end up in as ours, to be ours."  Walking back toward the barn, Jensen had to keep his hands in his pockets so as not to grab Jared and pull him in close.

"This room should be ours until we build a home that is both of ours," Jared said.  "At least, that's how I feel.  We may never be allowed to marry, but can live like a married couple."

"I'd like that."  Jensen felt lifted, buoyed by Jared's certainty.  "You won't mind if people talk?  If the ranch hands tell tales?  Will your parents be okay?"  

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen into his arms for a hug, stopping them just in front of the main door.  "Jen, you have to have faith.  Faith in us over everything else."  
   
Jensen turned and wrapped himself in Jared's embrace.  "I have faith in you...faith in us."  He leaned in, brushing their lips together.  

"And if anyone talks, you can just growl at them.  It'll make them run for sure.  Everyone knows you took care of Strausberg."  Jared beamed down at Jensen and then kissed his nose.

"I did, but do you really think that would scare people off?" Jensen asked, smiling at Jared and letting himself simply enjoy the moment of having Jared in his arms.

"I think you can be quite fearsome when you’re protecting things you love," Jared said.  "And you’re a good shot.  Much better than most people."

Jensen grinned.  "I’m fierce when protecting you, this is true."  He nipped at Jared's lower lip and then forced himself to step back out of Jared's embrace, still holding Jared's hand.  "One more load of bags, and we’re done."

"And then we can divide all my gear where it's supposed to go," Jared said happily, delighted to be settling into his new home.  "And then I'll get started on dinner, once you show me the stores and tell me how many mouths there are to feed."

"I think unpacking can wait until after dinner," Jensen said, voice low.  "And dinner can wait until after I've seduced you in our bed first."

Jared shivered a little at Jensen's tone and sped up to collect his things.  He wanted to be with Jensen again.  

Jensen matched Jared's pace, scooping up the remainder of his bags once Jared had gathered a couple.  He nodded at one of the hands moving about the barn and then led 

Jared back to the house and into the den.  "Let's put these things in here for now or there'll be nowhere to move in the bedroom tonight."

"Sure," Jared said and smiled at Jensen warmly.  "I love you," he said softly and moved close to kiss him again.  "I've missed being near you."

"I missed being near you, too," Jensen replied, tugging Jared against him with a grin.  "After the first week and your Dad being there, I couldn't find many excuses to hover at your bedside."

"And definitely no time to kiss," Jared said with a pout.  "I don't know how they managed to keep the railroad going, what with my father constantly coming to visit me."

Jensen grinned.  "They were all too afraid of disappointing your father in his time of need, I think.  Do you think he’s upset that they’ll have to change their plans since we're keeping the land?"

"The railroad owners were a little upset by the added expense, but they've gotten over their disappointment.  And I'm glad the railroad won't go too close to our home."  Jared mapped Jensen's face with a big hand.

"Me too and I do feel bad that it changed their plans, but Strausberg had no right to lead them in this direction," Jensen said.

"I know, Jen.  You don’t need to explain to me," Jared said.  "And they found another route, even if they grumbled a lot about it."  He nipped Jensen's nose and then his lower lip, tugging lightly.

Moaning, Jensen closed his eyes and swayed against Jared.  "Let's go to bed now, so the men don't starve."  He pulled back, tugging Jared along with him down toward their room.

Jared followed eagerly, pressing against Jensen to get him to move faster.  "They may still starve," he said.  "Not sure this won't last well past dinnertime."

"Mmmmm, like the sound of that," Jensen said, picking up his pace and leading Jared right into their room.

"Not sure they’ll like it," Jared said and snuggled into Jensen as they entered their room. "My Jen."

Jensen hummed softly and pulled Jared too him. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Everything. Anything. I don't know where to start, Jen," Jared said. He backed Jensen up against the nearest wall and kissed him.

Pulling Jared into his body, Jensen spread his legs slightly and let Jared settled against him. "Love the way you fit against me," he breathed, twining his arms around Jared's shoulder to hold him in close.

Jared pressed as close to Jensen as he could and tipped his head down for a kiss. He swept his hands down Jensen's neck and sides, before moving them back up again.

"Hmmm, love your touch on me," Jensen murmured against Jared's lips, moaning quietly and rocking forward.

Jared dropped his hand to Jensen's groin and pressed against him. He squeezed gently at the bulge there and smiled. "I want to see this again."

Jensen smiled shyly. "You want to see me again?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Jared purred. "I want to see all of you again, disrobed and ready for me."

"I think we can make that happen," Jensen said, pressing up into another kiss.

"I’ll enjoy watching you take off your clothes for me," Jared said. He pulled away from Jensen and looked at him. "I want to see."

Jensen nodded toward the bed. "Why don't you get comfortable there, and I'll let you see all of me."

Jared glanced at the bed and then sat on the bed, watching Jensen. "I want to see," he repeated.

"You can see everything," Jensen said, unbuttoning his shirt and then shrugging it off his shoulders, so it fell to the floor.

Jared rumbled and wanted to stand as Jensen took off his shirt and exposed his strong chest. "You look so good, Jen."

Jensen blushed. "I’m glad that you still find me pleasing." He unbuttoned his trousers and then tugged them down to the floor before stepping out of them.

"More even than before," Jared promised and licked his lips. "You're the best looking man I've ever seen."

Stepping out of his under garments, Jensen bared himself to Jared's gaze. He stood up fully and allowed Jared to look his full before slowly crossing the floor to Jared.

Jared held out a hand to stop Jensen and just looked him over with a hungry gaze. He felt saliva fill his mouth at the sight of his lover, bare before him. "Lay down," he whispered.

Jensen finished crossing to the bed, crawled up on it and then settled himself down as close to center as possible. "Like this?" he asked, eyes wide while he stared at Jared.

Jared rolled over to kiss Jensen's perfect mouth, moaning softly. He began to kiss down his cheeks and neck, moving toward his collarbone. He sucked up a mark right near the base of his neck and shoulder. 

"Oh," Jensen moaned, tipping his head back and bringing his hands to cup Jared's head. "God, Jay, that feels so good." He writhed against the sheets.

"You like the bite?" Jared asked with a smile. He licked over the mark and then moved on down Jensen's body. He stopped at Jensen's nipples and began to suck at first one and then the other. 

Shuddering at the touches, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, the bite feels so amazing."

Jared grinned and bit down on Jensen's nipple, tugging on it with his teeth.

"Oh Christ," Jensen whimpered, arching his back to press his chest into Jared's mouth.

Jared smiled and sucked harder, before turning his attention to the other side. He bit down even harder at the other nipple and tugged.

Jensen dug his hands into Jared's scalp, holding him close. "God, love the way you explore me."

"You taste good, feel good," Jared said. He rubbed over Jensen's sides and then pressed kisses down to his navel.

"Love you," Jensen breathed out, threading his fingers though Jared's longer hair.

Jared rubbed his stubbled cheek against Jensen's bare belly and then lifted his head to regard his weeping cock.  "Shall I put you in my mouth?"

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, want to feel your mouth on me."

Jared smiled and licked the tips of Jensen's cock to collect the moisture there.  He hummed softly at the flavor and then rubbed his cheeks against the warm sides.  "Missed this."  
   
"Missed it, too," Jensen replied, breath catching at Jared's tenderness.

Jared explored Jensen's thighs, loving the feel of hard muscle under soft skin.  He bit lightly at each side and then licked a stripe up Jensen's cock.  Taking a breath, he took the tip in his mouth and suckled.  
   
Jensen trembled when Jared's teeth worried at his thighs, outright shaking when Jared took his cock in his mouth.  "Christ, what you do to me," he moaned, spreading his thighs wider.

"You're leaking like a sieve," Jared said in delight as he pulled off.  He lapped playfully at the pre-come, gathering it on his tongue and moaning at the flavor.    
   
"You're amazing, Jay.  The way you want me so much...makes me want you even more," Jensen admitted with a blush, hips working against the bed while he tried his best not to thrust into Jared's face.

Jared smiled and pressed a kiss to Jensen's abdomen.  He put his hands on Jensen's hips and leaned down, trying to take more into his mouth.  Gagging a little, he sunk down inch by torturous inch.  
   
Jensen keened, head thrown back and breath panting out hotly.  He tore at the covers, yanking and shuddering at the attentions.

Jared could get no further, but closed his lips around Jensen and sucked as hard as he could. He lifted his weaker arm and used it to stroke the part of Jensen he couldn't swallow.  Focusing on the noises Jensen made and his physical reactions to each move, Jared tried to drive him crazy with pleasure.  
   
Words tumbled from Jensen's lips, though even he couldn't have said what they were.  He begged, moaned, and shook under Jared.  He was still so unused to the pleasures to be had between them that he could hardly concentrate on anything except the way Jared made him feel.

Jared sucked, slurped and generally enjoyed himself immensely.  His cock throbbed in sympathy with each of Jensen's noises, trapped against the confines of his pants.

"Jay, please," Jensen breathed out, no clue what he was asking.  All he knew was what he needed, body wanting the feelings that were just out of his reach.

Jared slid his hand off stroking Jensen's cock and slid lower, tracing the delicate flesh between cock and balls, then over the sack and behind.  His exploration pushed him further back, until he was snugged between Jensen's ass cheeks.  
   
Jensen reached down, grabbed his legs at the knees and pulled them to his chest.  He didn't know what Jared was doing, what he wanted, but Jensen couldn't and wouldn't say no when Jared made him feel the way he did.

Surprised, Jared pulled off and looked at Jensen, eyes huge.  "Jen?  What?"  He stared at the way Jensen was exposed and touched the small ring of muscle guarding his body.  
   
Shaking his head, Jensen didn't know how to answer.  He didn't know what, he just knew that Jared was between his legs and all he could do was to spread himself open.

Jared bit his lip a little and then pressed Jensen's legs apart to spread around his hips.  He bent back down to suck at Jensen's cock, wanting to finish what he had started.  His mouth worked hungrily for the reward of Jensen's release. 

Jensen dropped his head back into the pillow, whimpering when Jared swallowed him back down.  "So good," he moaned.

Jared continued to play with the spread of Jensen's ass, fingering his hole and then accidentally pressing the tip just inside.  He pulled out immediately, even as he scraped his teeth over the nerve bundle just beneath the head of Jensen's cock.

"Oh!" Jensen cried out, body going taut with surprise and pleasure.  "Jay," he moaned.  "Again."

Jared paused in his sucking, lifting his head to actually look at what he was doing. He slid his finger back inside a little and wiggled it around. "Like this, Jen?"

Jensen whimpered, back arching and body aching for Jared. "Yes, oh yes, Jay."

"It feels strange, Jen," Jared said and pressed in a little more. "Not welcoming."

"It feels right," Jensen said. He blew out a breath, hands releasing the covers from the bed.

"What should I do?" Jared asked, unsure how to proceed. "Shall I press in more?"

"I think so. You said you wanted us to be together, right? I think this is how we do it."

"But not just with this," Jared said. "I think we need something else, something to make it easier."

"What do you think would make it easier?" Jensen had no idea what would help, though he agreed that Jared would need something.

"Something wet?" Jared asked, considering. "It just feels too dry to be comfortable."

Jensen thought a moment. "We have some oil. Do you think that might work?"

"Is it safe for you?" Jared asked softly. "I mean...that's kinda a delicate place." He flushed a little, even as he pressed carefully at the muscle again.

"Oh," Jensen breathed out, body sparking with feeling. "I don’t know, Jay."

"I would do anything not to hurt you," Jared murmured. "Let me see the oil. Where is it?"

"There’s some on the stand with the ewer and basin." Jensen turned and nodded at one of the dressers in the room.

Jared gave Jensen's cock a last lick and then got up to go to the dresser. He found the vial and smiled. Turning around, he removed his clothes slowly, showing everything to Jensen.

Jensen watched Jared hungrily. "You are so gorgeous, my Jared."

Jared ducked his head and smiled at Jensen's words. He sauntered over to the bed, carrying the vial. Sitting down again, he placed a hand on Jensen's abdomen. "Hi," he said, almost shy and then kissed his cock, before lapping lightly at the tip again.

"Hi," Jensen stuttered out a breath, eyes glued to where Jared touched him.

"So I- I put this inside you," Jared said softly.  He popped the cork and sniffed the oil inside, nodding a little.  "I'll try."  He poured a little on his fingers and then smeared some over his hole.  He pressed inside a little and wiggled more.  "This feels better."

"Yeah, it's better like that."  Jensen wriggled slightly, trying to decide if he liked the sensations or not.

Jared pressed his finger in deeper.  "You're so warm inside, Jen," he murmured.  "Like a fire on a cold day."  He wiggled and tugged a little at the hole, wondering if he should continue.

" It makes me ache, deep in my belly," Jensen said, wriggling again.

"A good ache?" Jared asked, reaching with his free hand to stroke Jensen's cock, which looked forlorn.  He found himself timing the rhythm of his strokes with the way his finger pressed in and out of Jensen.  
   
"Yeah," Jensen said, nodding while Jared stroked both places.  "It's good...does it feel good to you?"

"It's fun," Jared said and frowned a little.  "But you don't seem to be getting anywhere, Jen.  I was doing better with my mouth."

Jensen nodded, disappointed, though he couldn't disagree with Jared.  He wanted to do this, to try everything they could together, but he wouldn't push Jared if his lover wasn't really interested.

"Jen, do you want me to keep going and see what happens?  Try to push in deeper or use more fingers or something?" Jared asked.    
   
Smiling hesitantly, Jensen nodded.  "Please?" 

Jared smiled and pressed his finger all the way inside, sliding it in and out in time with his strokes again.  Finally, he poured more oil on a second finger and tried to press them both in.  "How's that?"  
   
"It's good, Jay," Jensen said, instinctively pushing against Jared's fingers to try and open himself up some.

Jared's fingers slid in more easily than expected, and he gasped a little at how Jensen's hole opened for him.  He swirled his fingers experimentally, curious and eager to please.  "Like that?"

Jensen moaned, nodding his head.  "It's good, Jay."

Jared crooked his fingers up as he thrust them back in, just to see if that felt good to Jensen.

Crying out, Jensen went rigid in Jared's arms.  He panted, moaning and trying to rock himself on Jared' fingers to get that feeling again.  "Christ, Jay, more....please."

"That was right, then," Jared said, feeling warm with pride and lust.  He repeated the same action, trying to get Jensen to react the same way. 

Jensen couldn't help but cry out and writhe.  He had no idea what it was that Jared was doing, Jensen just knew he needed to feel even more. 

Jared pressed his fingers in and out faster and faster, until his arm began to tire.  He looked to Jensen for a clue as to what else he might do to please him. 

Head tipped back, Jensen was moaning and crying out, writhing into Jared's hand.  "Can you...I want you inside me, please."   
"I am inside you," Jared said, completely confused.  "More fingers?" 

"No, I want you." Jensen pushed himself up on his elbows.  "I want you to put your prick inside me." 

Jared nearly lost it at the words and worked his mouth soundlessly for a few moments.  "I- is that- can it fit?" 

Jensen nodded.  "I’ve heard that men do that with the women.  If they can do it with the women, you can do it with me." 

"How?" Jared asked, afraid and wanting and so very in love with Jensen. 

"Put the oil on your prick and then- then push inside me," Jensen said, smiling shyly.  "Your fingers felt so good, having your prick inside me will be better." 

Jared's mouth dropped open, and he heard himself stammer a lot of nonsense.  And then he snapped his jaw shut and grabbed the vial.  "You’re sure?" 

Jensen nodded, doing his best to inject confidence into his face.  "Yes, and I want you to try." 

Jared set his jaw and slathered his cock with the oil, trying not to finish while he did.  He surveyed Jensen's opening, which still gaped a tiny bit and tried to line his cock up.  Swallowing hard, he caught Jensen's eyes and pressed forward. 

Keening slightly, Jensen tugged his legs open and back to give Jared more access.  "Please, Jay, you’re good, so good." 

Jared groaned and pushed a little harder, head dropping as he felt himself slide inside the warm slick of Jensen's body.  "Oh God." 

Jensen bit his lower lip, gasping at the stretch he felt when Jared pushed in.  He reached over his head and braced himself on the headboard so Jared would have less resistance. 

"Is this- does that feel good?" Jared asked.   

"Yes," Jensen gasped out, voice a little tight, but desire filled his eyes.

Jared nodded and kept his eyes locked with Jensen's as he kept moving forward, inching his way into the tightness.  "Feels so good to me, too, Jen." 

Jensen blew out a hot breath, arching his back and pressing into Jared's hips. 

Jared froze when he felt the last of himself slip into Jensen.  "I'm-" he reached down to confirm his words "-inside you...all of me." 

"God, so good Jay," Jensen moaned, forcing himself to release the headboard and reached for Jared. 

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen.  He thrust his tongue into his mouth and claimed him with great sweeps.  His hips stuttered, wanting to move. 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders, keeping him in close and rocking into Jared.  "Love the way you feel, Jay," he moaned into Jared's ear. 

"Oh.  I've never felt anything like it, Jen."  Jared felt rocked to his very core, everything in the world going topsy turvy.  Nothing mattered but the feel of being buried in Jensen, of being that connected to him. 

"Feels so good.  Just like your fingers only more, even better," Jensen breathed out, rocking his hips up and down. 

Jared pressed kisses over Jensen's face and murmured, "I feel like I should move.  Want to press in and out.  Is that good?" 

Jensen nodded.  "Yes, please, want to feel what you did before with your fingers." 

Jared nodded and pulled back before shoving in again.  He felt his way into a rhythm after several false and started knocking the bed gently against the wall.  "There," he whispered. 

"Yeah, just like that," Jensen agreed, moaning at the way the length of Jared's prick dragged along the inside of his body.  "So full."

Jared groaned at Jensen's words and thrust harder.  He could not completely comprehend the way it felt to be inside Jensen, to know they were connected and feel him squeeze around his cock.  "Jen." 

Jensen smiled at Jared, breath shuddering out.  "Love you, Jared." 

Jared bucked into Jensen even harder at the words, strangling out a cry as he came.  Holding tight while he jerked through his orgasm, he finally calmed enough to breathe, "Love you, too," through the last trembles of his body. 

Moaning his way through Jared's orgasm, Jensen held tight to Jared and stroked his back. 

Jared kept himself from landing hard on top of Jensen by force of will only.  "Jen.  You- you didn't finish." 

"Stay inside me?  Use your hand?"  Jensen asked, eyes blown wide with his desire 

Jared swallowed and nodded.  He reached between them somewhat awkwardly and grasped Jensen's cock.  Moving as fast as he could, he tried to bring about Jensen's reluctant climax. 

Jensen shuddered, blinking up at Jared while the pleasure rushed through his body.  He felt it spiral up from his gut, twirling out through his limbs and finally overtaking his body so that he splashed between their bodies. 

Jared smiled happily as Jensen finally released and stroked him all the way through.  He watched as he spilled on both their skins, loving how it felt and looked.  Finally glancing up into Jensen's eyes, he smiled warm and bright.  "Home." 

"Home," Jensen repeated, stroking up Jared's back and then tugging him down into a deep kiss. 

Jared laughed and kissed him back, holding on tight.  "Thank you, Jen." 

Jensen blinked, slow smile spreading over his lips.  "Thank you.  This was amazing, my Jared." 

"We can try it the other way next time, if you want," Jared said. 

"I want to try everything with you," Jensen said. 

"We'll have time, now," Jared said.  "Nothing to get between us anymore."  He touched Jensen's face.  "How amazing that you rode right back into my life, my Jen." 

Jensen grinned, beaming at the thought.  "It is as though we were meant to be.  From the time we were young." 

Jared nodded and smiled at the thought.  "I like that idea.  As much as I hated it when we were parted." 

"I never disliked anything so much as I detested riding away from you that day."  Jensen tugged Jared in for a hard kiss.  "I am so glad that we were reunited." 

Jared kissed back and then smiled at Jensen.  "I thought you were going to disobey your parents and not go." 

Jensen smiled sheepishly.  "If I thought your parents would have taken me in then, I would have stayed." 

"Aw, Jen," Jared breathed and kissed him again.  "Somehow, being parted for so long has made being together again so much better." 

"You’re right about that."   

Jared cupped Jensen's face and kissed his nose.  "Should we clean up and look into the food?" 

"Hmmm," Jensen murmured, eyes closed.  "Yes, we should.  I did promise the men a hot meal from the house after all." 

"And I best get to preparing it," Jared said and then beamed.  "My first meal cooked in my very own kitchen in my own home." 

Jensen grinned.  "Am glad you like that idea."  He leaned in and kissed Jared hard before pulling back and then rolling himself out of bed.

"How can I help but like the idea?" Jared asked, reluctantly getting up again.  He moved to the stand and poured some water from the big pitcher there into the washbowl.  He used a rag from his bag and began to clean himself off.

Watching Jared settle right in warmed Jensen's heart and he took a deep breath to simply believe it was all true.  After a moment, he moved to the same side table and reached into the drawer.  "There're cloths in here...so, next time you can use something a bit softer."  He smiled at Jared and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  "Starting tomorrow, I'll show you where everything is."

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek and pulled him into another kiss, then rested their foreheads together.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome."  Jensen breathed out, rolling his forehead along Jared's and then pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Now.  Now, we're going to dress and then go into our home, so I can cook my first meal here.  The first of many."  Jared beamed down at Jensen.

Jensen grinned.  "Yes, the first of many," he said and knew that this was going to be a good place to live out a happy life with Jared.


End file.
